Tempus Fugit Reboot
by Livia666
Summary: Remake de Tempus Fugit. Harry se fait enlever pendant les vacances d'été avant sa sixième année. Voldemort semble avoir de grands projets pour lui. Harry risque de ne plus voir le monde comme avant après ces curieuses vacances dans la gueule du loup. Slash HP/TJ, TJ/SS et autres.
1. AVERTISSEMENT

Bonjour à tous !

Cette fanfiction est un reboot de mon ancienne fanfiction inachevée Tempus Fugit. Devant le nombre de favs, de vues et reviews, j'ai eu envie de faire un cadeau à tous les gens qui apprécient cette histoire.

Cependant je préfère ,vous avertir qu'il s'agit d'une réécriture complète : si l'intrigue et la base d'histoire restent les même, la forme, les protagonistes et les relations entre les personnages sont très différentes.

Je n'ai pas la capacité de réécrire comme à l'époque, mon style est trop différent et cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Réécrire Tempus Fugit est pour moi une manière de remercier ceux qui ont aimé et qui continuent à aimer mes histoires. Mais je ne veux pas en faire la même chose.

Je vais garder l'idée principale mais ne vous attendez pas à lire des Yaoiseries à l'eau de rose, ce n'est pas ce que j'aime. Le sucre et la guimauve sont passés pour moi. J'espère néanmoins que vous prendrez du plaisir à découvrir ce nouveau regard sur Tempus Fugit, que vous apprendrez peut-être à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est : une ré-interprétation. Voldemort n'y est presque plus OOC, Harry y est plus mâture, les différents personnages originaux ne sont plus aussi kékés des plages. J'avoue être vraiment très curieuse de vos réactions, de votre ressentit vis à vis d'une histoire que vous connaissiez peut-être dans une forme aussi radicalement différente.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Sachez aussi que pendant toutes ces années je n'ai cessé de lire vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'émotion pour certains. Alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé ma fanfiction et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Livia666


	2. Un vent de changement

_**Chapitre 1 : Un vent de changement.**_

Il faisait bien trop chaud pour la saison. L'air épais, lourd comme une chape de plomb, rendait sa peau humide de sueur, collant à ses abdominaux ce stupide tee-shirt criard où s'affichait le logo banal d'une marque de pizza quelconque. Il appuya plus lourdement sur les pédales de son vélo, gravissant la petite butte en direction du lieu de sa livraison.

Juillet trainait en longueur dans une chaleur caniculaire et l'adolescent de seize ans s'arrêta un instant pour se passer le dos de la main sur son front trempé. Il aurait bien aimé retirer son haut, mais le patron risquait de hurler et il se voyait mal faire ses livraisons torse-nu. Il prit néanmoins quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle en haut de la rue, chassant quelques mèches brunes humides, dévoilant sans le vouloir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il ne s'attarda pas, inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage et il remonta sur son vélo où une grosse boîte rouge portant le même logo que son tee-shirt était attachée au porte-bagage. Qui pouvait avoir l'idée saugrenue de se faire livrer des pizzas en pleine canicule de fin d'après-midi ?

Mais cela l'arrangeait. C'était lui qui avait appelé Johnes pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas du boulot en plus pour lui.

Arpenter toute la ville en vélo lui semblait une excellente alternative à ses problèmes. Il pouvait presque ignorer les cauchemars lorsqu'il était si épuisé qu'il s'écroulait littéralement en rejoignant son lit.

Depuis le début de l'été, Harry faisait tout pour ne plus penser et rester le moins possible chez son oncle et sa tante, coincé entre l'horreur de la mort de Sirius, son dégoût pour le 4, Privet Drive et les questions insupportables qui remuaient en lui une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire ressurgir.

Alors, passé les premiers temps d'apathie, il n'avait plu pu tenir en place. Il lui fallait changer, évoluer. L'image que lui renvoyait son miroir lui était devenue insupportable. Il n'était qu'un gamin dégingandé, pâlichon. Le type même du binoclard du devant de classe dont son cousin se moquait si souvent. Juste bon à subir, juste bon à survivre.

Il avait bien conscience de traverser ce qu'un adulte aurait appelé la crise d'adolescence mais il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que le jour où il avait remarqué les muscles fins qui ornaient son torse et ses bras bronzés. Il avait même troqué ses lunettes d'enfant contre une jolie paire rectangulaire, à monture discrète. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, qui n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprivoiser son corps, à trop courir avec la mort aux trousses se rendait compte qu'il viendrait un temps où il faudrait cesser de courir et faire face.

Alors il faisait chaque matin et chaque soir une heure de course à pied, enchaînait divers exercices simples de musculation avant de se coucher et il se sentait simplement mieux.

La mort de Sirius était insupportable, mais il se rendait compte que la douleur pouvait générer une force insoupçonnée. Il voulait cesser de fuir, il voulait faire front. Il voulait le monde entier à seulement seize ans et aurait voulu croire – vraiment croire – qu'il était invulnérable.

Tout en redescendant vers la pizzeria, les quelques pence de pourboire teintant dans la poche de son jean, il se laissa porter par la descente, soulagé du vent qui séchait la sueur et portait une odeur de pelouse écrasée de chaleur. Il rêvassait aux lettres qu'il avait reçu le matin même pour son anniversaire. Ron et Hermione passaient l'été ensemble et leur carte conjointe était d'une brièveté affligeante. Il leur avait écrit des semaines plus tôt, leur racontant combien il se sentait mal pour Sirius et tentait de leur faire passer par écrit tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire. Sa frustration de toujours revenir chez son oncle et sa tante, qui ne l'aimeraient de toute façon jamais, l'impression d'injustice d'être continuellement remisé au placard – au sens affreusement littéral du terme dans ses jeunes années – par Dumbledore entre chaque année scolaire. On le rangeait sagement dans un coin soi-disant sûr et l'on attendait de voir s'il manquait encore de se faire tuer pour faire quelque chose.

Toute sa frustration et son unique confession à cœur ouvert n'avaient été récompensées que d'un long silence ponctué de la carte d'anniversaire lui disant de prendre son mal en patience, que c'était pour son bien et de ne pas faire de folies, car si c'était la décision de Dumbledore, c'était sûrement le mieux pour lui.

Harry avait dû se retenir de ne pas hurler et renverser sa table de chevet, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ressentait en vérité plus de la peine que de la colère. Un sentiment froid et triste qui avait cassé quelque chose bien qu'il ne sache quoi. La crise d'adolescence était une bonne excuse qu'il se donnait avec cynisme pour s'expliquer ses doutes et sa tristesse. Le deuil de son parrain était plutôt ce à quoi il essayait de ne pas penser.

Remus lui avait également envoyé une carte, avec un cadeau un peu spécial puisqu'il avait appartenu à Sirius : une petite chaine en argent avec une tête de chien en pendentif. Il y porta machinalement la main tout en garant son vélo devant la pizzeria, poussant la porte de service et traversant le couloir. Le cadeau l'avait ému aux larmes. A fleur de peau, il se rendait compte de ses émotions exacerbées et du sentiment doux-amer de recevoir quelque chose qui avait dû être précieux pour son parent.

Le gros Johnes était derrière le comptoir, occupé à prendre la commande d'un jeune couple et Harry attendit qu'il ait fini, observant un instant les deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'air tellement insouciants, anodins. Ils se souriaient et se donnaient la main en toute simplicité. Comme ça devait être agréable. Avoir une copine, pouvoir sortir sans se soucier d'être pourchassé par un mage noir psychopathe, avoir une vie normale, ne même pas être un sorcier.

La magie était une chose géniale, une chose vraiment, vraiment _cool_. Quelque chose que lui envierait à mort les Moldus s'ils savaient quoi que ce soit. Cependant, c'était aussi un tel fardeau pour lui, qui était l'Élu d'une obscure prophétie, Celui qui a Survécu. Plein de Sorciers devaient vraiment adorer leur vie, la magie. Lui nourrissait avec le temps une rancœur certaine. A quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs magiques quand cela ne permettait même pas de sauver son parrain ? Quand ça le rendait aussi vulnérable face à ce serpent de Voldemort ?

Il détourna les yeux du couple, pour ne plus penser à sa propre solitude et se contenta de donner l'argent de sa livraison à Johnes, de prendre une nouvelle commande à livrer et de retourner vers son vélo en une routine bien réglée. Plus il rentrait tard, plus cela l'arrangeait. Supporter les Dursley était au dessus de ses forces : ils étaient toujours aussi idiots que d'habitude et il semblait à Harry qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais de leurs erreurs. Certaines personnes étaient ainsi et il était fatigué de les haïr.

La nuit était tombée alors qu'il effectuait sa sixième et dernière livraison, non loin de chez son oncle et sa tante, apportant une fraîcheur bienvenue. La fatigue aidant, il roulait en pilote automatique, sans plus vraiment penser. Il s'arrêta devant le 18, Privet Drive, seulement quelques maisons plus loin, dans ce quartier horriblement familier où il avait vécu si longtemps. Les pizza dans les bras, il sonna et n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, la bouche arrondie en un « o » de surprise qu'il tombait à la renverse, Stupefixé net, les pizzas s'envolant d'un gracieux mouvement de baguette jusque dans les bras d'un Severus Rogue soucieux du détail, qui fit un clin d'œil complice à Lucius Malefoy avant que tous les deux se saisissent du garçon par un bras et transplanent dans un « pop », troublant le silence de la rue.


	3. Ouvrir les yeux sur l'obscurité

_**Chapitre 2 : Ouvrir les yeux sur l'obscurité.**_

Le bruit de l'eau goutant sur la pierre et l'odeur de renfermé mêlée à celle de la vase fut ce qui le réveilla en premier. La seconde chose alors qu'il redressait la tête fut une douleur fulgurante à la tête. Ce n'était pas sa cicatrice qui le brûlait mais l'arrière de sa tête et il y porta une main hésitante, sentant quelque chose de poisseux dans ses cheveux.

L'odeur du sang, métallique et douceâtre, se superposa aux autres et il réprima un grognement plaintif, laissant sa tête retomber sur les pierres, se causant un nouvel élancement plus douloureux que le précédent. La bouche sèche, il se donna le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre avant de tenter de se redresser. Son esprit tournait à toute allure. Il se remémora la livraison, la porte du 18, Privet Drive qui s'ouvre sur Malefoy Senior et Rogue et puis l'arc de lumière rouge alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Il avait dû se cogner la tête sur les dalles en tombant, mais c'était là le moindre de ses problèmes. Ce qu'il déduisait le terrifiait et l'emplissait de rage dans le même temps. Il n'y avait qu'un individu derrière tout cela.

"Voldemort..." Souffla-t-il pour lui-même, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi sa cicatrice n'explosait pas de douleur comme d'habitude.

Il se sentait horriblement idiot d'avoir été piégé de manière aussi facile, aussi évidente. Au fond, il songeait avec amertume à Dumbledore qui le remisait chez son oncle et sa tante chaque été alors qu'il était aussi horriblement facile de le prendre au piège. Son soupir était plus las que vraiment combattif. Il faudrait qu'il sorte de là. Bien sûr, on lui avait pris sa baguette et il se sentait d'autant plus nu sans elle. S'asseyant en tailleurs sur le sol froid et humide, il remarqua qu'il portait toujours son tee-shirt rouge criard au logo stupide et il eut un rire désabusé, né plus de la peur que d'un amusement sincère. Il était sale, ses cheveux puaient le sang, un état vraiment glorieux vraiment. Il était beau, le Sauveur... Il n'avait même pas pu sauver Sirius.

Il parvint au bout de longues minutes à se redresser en s'aidant du mur, ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité du cachot qui ne présentait rien de remarquable en dehors d'une lourde porte en fer tâchée de rouille. Pas d'endroit où fuir. Pas d'endroit où se cacher. Plus de baguette. La situation était glorieuse, vraiment.

"Bande de bâtards..." Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Le combat serait terriblement équitable.

Soudain, la porte pivota sur ses gonds et Harry n'eut que le réflexe dérisoire de bondir en arrière, dérapant à moitié sur le sol inégal, son dos heurtant le mur derrière lui. Il sentait confusément que celui qui passerait cette porte était la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir au monde.

Mais il lui fallut quelques secondes alors que son ennemi juré pénétrait dans la pièce pour réaliser...

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Voldemort, ce dernier n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il n'en était qu'une vague copie malfaisante. A présent celui qui passait le chambranle était semblable en plus âgé à une facette de lui qu'il avait combattu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Car devant les yeux écarquillés du Survivant se tenait Tom Jedusor tel qu'il avait dû être à une trentaine d'années. C'était peut-être pire encore.

Il se dégageait de son ennemi une aura si inquiétante et magnétique qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Ses traits réguliers soutenaient deux yeux d'un rouge intense aux pupilles fendues qui le fixaient comme ceux d'un reptile. Il y avait dans ce regard des abysses terrifiantes.

Harry prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il se rappelait comment respirer, suspendu au fil de marionnettiste dérisoire qui dirigeait sa vie. Ce visage ovale, au nez aquilin, aux cheveux noirs retenus en catogan... Il avait devant les yeux une image terrible. Un monstre qui avait à présent un visage humain, fait pour séduire.

Grand et svelte, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier élégante mais sobre, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les mains fines et arachnéennes qui tenaient pour l'instant sa vie.

"C'était étonnamment facile."

Harry sursauta en entendant sa voix, onctueuse et profonde. Douceâtre, comme un parfum volé.

"Ils... Ils feront tout pour me retrouver !"

Comme sa propre voix lui paraissait frêle et sans forces, comme celle d'un gamin. Il aurait voulu lui donner plus de hargne que de terreur, mais c'était cette dernière inflexion qui prédominait, en un tableau pitoyable.

"Bien sûr qu'ils le feront mais je doute qu'ils sachent seulement que tu n'es plus chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ils te remisent si facilement entre deux années que te capturer est décevant de facilité."

"… Dumbledore le saura ! Ils vous trouveront, ils vous traqueront même si vous m'avez déjà tué. Ils auront raison de vous, de ces traîtres qui vous servent !"

Sa voix s'enflammait à présent, à mesure qu'il parlait, se détachant du mur pour faire face. Il ne mourrait pas sans combattre jusqu'au bout. Mais tout ce qui lui répondit fut un léger rire, lui hérissant la peau. Un rire sans joie, glacé. Voldemort n'avait pas bougé mais ses yeux de reptile suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce tressaillement infime des poings de Harry qui semblait mesurer ses chances au corps à corps contre un puissant sorcier maléfique.

"Tu comptes toujours autant sur les autres pour te tirer d'affaire... J'espérais te trouver plus combattif et prêt à en découdre pour me tuer."

Il frappait où ça faisait mal, prouvant à l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sortilèges pour lui nuire.

"Ca peut encore s'arranger." Fit Harry, fondant sur ces mots droit sur son ennemi de toujours, tentant de le renverser au sol pour profiter de la porte déverrouillée derrière lui.

S'il parvenait à s'emparer de la baguette de Voldemort, fuir serait presque à sa portée. Et ensuite, que ferait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais il ne parvint pas à le plaquer au sol. Il sentit tout juste quelque chose de brumeux s'effilocher entre ses doigts et sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa tête, le faisant tituber sous la douleur de son crâne déjà malmené. Il vacilla près de la porte, des points noirs dansant dans son champ de vision et il s'écroula sur le sol dallé, inconscient.

Voldemort contempla le garçon inconscient à ses pieds, son visage hermétique ne trahissant ses pensées. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes puis se tourna vers la porte du cachot alors qu'un bruit de pas familier retentissait en écho le long des couloirs de pierre.

"Soigne-moi ça."

"Bien, Milord". Dit Severus Rogue tout en effectuant un mouvement ample de sa baguette, faisant léviter le garçon brun évanouit devant lui, s'inclinant brièvement avant de disparaître, laissant le Lord Noir seul dans le cachot.

Severus s'assit près de son Maître, le laissant venir appuyer sa tête sur son épaule, entourant sa taille d'un bras.

"Vous allez le laisser en vie ?"

Contre lui, le Lord hocha la tête sans rien dire, ses yeux rouges fixés sur les flammes d'une grande cheminée qui réchauffait à peine le château glacial, dont les épais murs de pierre ne faisaient pas passer l'accablante chaleur estivale.

"Vous êtes sûr que..."

"Tu doutes de moi ?" Fit l'autre sorcier d'un ton doucereux, contre son cou, son souffle chatouillant la peau du Maître des Potions.

"Non, bien sûr... Cependant, est-ce..."

"Raisonnable ? Si j'étais raisonnable, je ne serais jamais devenu celui que je suis."

Rogue eut un petit reniflement, trop respectueux de son aîné pour lui dire vraiment le fond de sa pensée. Il frissonna quand Voldemort fit courir ses doigts fins sur son bras, pianotant intentionnellement sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Les lèvres fines mais presque purpurines du Lord glissèrent le long de sa jugulaire alors qu'il déglutissait.

"Pourquoi lui ?" Fit-il tout en essayant de se reculer pendant que Voldemort l'envahissait un peu plus, ses doigts glissant le long du col de sa robe de sorcier, en défaisant les boutons un par un, avec une langueur démoniaque.

"Parce que j'en ai envie."

"Et..."

"Toi ? Severus, nous en avons déjà parlé."

Le Maître des Potions grogna alors que son Maître écartait les pans de sa robe pour lui suçoter un téton. Il se cambra et retint un soupir. Les yeux rouges croisèrent les siens, emplis d'une forme de perversité d'enfant exigeant et Severus grogna de nouveau, attrapant l'arrière de la tête de son Maître, le tirant un peu par les cheveux pour l'éloigner de sa peau, soutenant les prunelles lie-de-vin avec une expression sévère. Voldemort le fixait par en dessous, une expression cruellement espiègle sur son visage anguleux et d'une beauté imparfaite mais si horriblement magnétique. L'aîné se lécha les lèvres avec provocation, se laissant retenir et contraindre et Severus sentit son désir l'élancer en traître.

"Vous voulez toujours tout avoir."

"C'est ce qui différencie les faibles des ambitieux."

Il n'y avait jamais rien à répondre.

"Et tu es comme moi."

Il avait toujours raison. Beaucoup trop. C'était agaçant. La main toujours glissée dans les cheveux de son Maître, il l'attira pour l'embrasser de force, bien que le mage noir se laisse-t-il finalement faire un moment, avant de mordre les lèvres fines de son servant jusqu'au sang, se cabrant quand la main à l'arrière de son crâne durcit sa prise et lui ploya la nuque vers l'arrière. Severus toucha ses lèvres et grogna en voyant un peu de sang. Cet insupportable serpent...

Sa robe ouverte sur tout son torse pâle et maigre ne trahissait pas encore son désir, comprimé jusqu'à la douleur par ses sous-vêtements.

Il laissa filer le Lord, relâchant sa prise, sentant les longs cheveux noirs filer entre ses doigts alors que les lèvres familières s'égaraient sur son ventre et que les doigts araignées massaient son sexe tendu au travers du tissu lui arrachant un soupir.

Renversant la situation en quelques mouvements adroits, Severus plaqua durement son maître sur le canapé, le surplombant avec dans le regard une fièvre que ses étudiants ne soupçonnerait jamais.

Voldemort était silencieux, ses yeux rouges suivant les mouvements presque brutaux avec une passivité espiègle, sentant la main de Severus sous sa robe, retirant son pantalon et ses dessous d'un même mouvement impatient. Il l'avait assez provoqué pour se laisser faire, étrangement docile pour un homme de sa stature, enroulant ses jambes fines autours de la taille de son Mangemort quand ce dernier se coucha sur lui, dégrafant son pantalon sans même les déshabiller complètement.

Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans cet échange, et une odeur de sexe agressait leurs sens. Le Lord sentit le membre de Severus pousser contre ses fesses et il se crispa un instant sous la douleur de l'intrusion. Pas de préliminaire, pas de douceur. C'était ce qu'il voulait, après-tout. Il retint un cri en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la douleur explosant dans son intimité alors que son cadet s'enfonçait en lui, mais ne lui donnant pas la satisfaction de gémir de douleur.

Accroché aux épaules du Maître des potions, enfonçant ses ongles courts dans sa chair blafarde, ses cuisses minces enserrant la taille maigre, il se laissait balloter par les violents coups de butoir. Ses yeux rouges à demi-clos sur le mystère de son esprit, il se laissa aller dans ce mouvement primitif, ce ballet brutal qui lui causait tant de douleur que de plaisir. Les allées et venues sans fard, arrachant sa peau à nue, jetant son âme dévoyée aux flammes du désir.

Il y avait dans les mouvements de son servant une rage peu coutumière, une colère contre lui qu'il comprenait pourtant. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il avait attendu patiemment, qu'il avait patienté à son poste en espérant son retour. Il l'avait vu si diminué, sans corps, juste une âme malfaisante. Alors à présent qu'il était de retour en chair et en os, voilà qu'il se prenait d'une lubie pour un gamin. Oui, à la place de Severus, sa colère aurait été bien pire.

Mais Severus était faible : son amour de lui l'empêchait de le haïr ainsi qu'il l'aurait mérité et il se laissait aller à des pulsions coupables. Il pourrait toujours le prendre, le blesser, mordre ses lèvres, il ne parviendrait jamais à se défaire de lui et c'était parfait ainsi.

Alors, quand le professeur jouit en lui, lui même se cambra et laissa un long râle rauque franchir ses lèvres dans la délivrance. Presque gentiment, soufflant toujours le chaud et le froid, il attira son vieil amant dans ses bras, sentant son souffle contre son cou, son propre col un peu froissé par leur brève union.

L'embrassant sur la tempe, il lui chuchota :

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser."

Seul un long silence lui répondit, puis une voix enrouée de plaisir.

"Si le gamin vous nuit, je le tuerais de mes mains."

Voldemort se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs de son cadet sans répondre à cette évidence.


	4. Seul dans les crocs du loup

**Chapitre 3 : Seul dans les crocs du loup.**

Il s'enfonçait dans un édredon moelleux, tout en rêvant qu'il était allongé sur un nuage dans lequel il s'enfonçait, s'enfonçait, s'enfonçait jusqu'à l'englober tout en entier, l'empêchant de respirer. Il suffoquait et tentait de se débattre, de se hisser hors du nuage, mais il ne parvenait qu'à s'enfoncer encore plus. Il étouffait et tentait de ruer dans tous les sens mais c'était comme se battre contre du coton. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux au milieu d'un désordre indescriptible de coussins et d'édredon, le souffle court.

Un instant, il crut être de retour au 4, Privet Drive, dans sa chambre. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, les trouvant sur une vague forme de table de chevet très floue et il les enfila finalement, jurant entre ses dents lorsqu'il remarqua l'une des branches un peu tordue. Puis, alors qu'il y voyait enfin clair, tout lui revint en mémoire. Voldemort, les cachots... Il n'était plus dans la geôle glaciale mais dans une petite chambre agréable, aux murs de pierre, ornée de meubles en bois sombre et assis au milieu du désordre d'un lit à baldaquin démodé.

La sobriété de la chambre n'enlevait en rien au lieu un charme solennel qui le surprenait. Pourquoi l'avoir placé ici, et non dans les cachots ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Voldemort devait vouloir le déstabiliser – ce qui marchait parfaitement mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de l'admettre.

Il avait moins mal à la tête et une main passée sur son crâne l'informa qu'il avait été soigné et lavé. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était en simple caleçon. L'idée même que qui que ce soit ai pu seulement le toucher lui était insupportable et lui causa un brusque excès de rage, faisant voler l'un des oreillers à travers la pièce avec un cri sourd.

Il était à la merci de l'assassin de ses parents et de tant d'autres et malgré ce qu'il avait pu prétendre à Voldemort, il n'était pas aussi certain que qui que ce soit le cherche en ce moment même.

Il doutait fortement que son oncle et sa tante aient signalé sa disparition, qui les arrangeait sans doute. Il se passerait des jours, voir des semaines avant que l'on s'inquiète, peut-être même pas avant qu'il doive aller à Poudlard. Ce constat le minait mais il se força à se lever tout de même, un peu endoloris de ses dernières mésaventures et il fit jouer ses jambes et ses bras avec raideur.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua sur le bureau un plateau avec des viennoiseries et un café odorant. Son estomac gronda et il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Il essaya de faire le compte du temps passé depuis son enlèvement tout en emportant le plateau sur le lit, s'asseyant en tailleur pour réfléchir, trempant un toast dans le café noir dans lequel son visage se reflétait vaguement. Autant prendre des forces. Il doutait que Voldemort ait empoisonné la nourriture : il serait par trop aisé de le tuer autrement et ça n'aurait aucun sens – guère plus de sens en vérité que sa présence dans cette chambre.

Il en déduit que cela devait faire approximativement deux jours qu'il était captif, peut-être même un peu moins. Cela lui semblait une éternité. Une fois rassasié, il fit le tour de la chambre, contournant une agréable alcôve pour trouver une porte. Mais ce n'était que la salle de bain et la seconde porte était un placard contenant plusieurs tenues. Il prit le temps de se vêtir : il n'allait pas prendre la fuite en caleçon et il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses vêtements – l'idée absurde de fuir en tee-shirt Pizza Speed et en caleçon lui arracha une grimace. Son esprit lui jouait des tours sous l'effet du stress, l'empêchant de réfléchir posément.

Voldemort devait avoir de drôles de goûts en matière de torture songea-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir derrière la porte du placard à vêtements. Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir bien coupé et une chemise beige, ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus sobre en fait. Pour ne pas rester pieds-nus, il avait déniché des bottes montantes en cuir. Et c'était le moins ostentatoire. Peut-être était-ce la chambre de quelqu'un ? Un Mangemort ? En tout cas c'était à sa taille. Il soupira. Cela avait de moins en moins de sens et en dehors de la salle de bain et du placard, il n'y avait pas de porte. Il flairait quelque magie derrière tout cela mais il ne fallait pas sortir de Poudlard pour comprendre ça.

Cela ne résolvait pas la question de savoir ce qu'attendait Voldemort pour le tuer. Il devait attendre ça depuis dix sept ans après tout !

Ce fut à ce moment là, alors qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage, qu'une porte se matérialisa dans le mur près du lit et qu'entra Voldemort, toujours aussi austère dans sa robe noire parfaite et sans un pli.

Aussitôt, Harry se figea, le dévisageant avec hostilité, affrontant les yeux rouges qui hantaient toujours ses cauchemars. Il y avait une haine sans bornes dans le regard du jeune homme. Mais Voldemort feignit de ne pas le remarquer.

"Bien dormi ?" Fit-il avec un brin de cynisme.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Si vous croyez que je vais balancer tous les secrets de Poudlard, de Dumbledore et la cachette de mes amis, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude."

C'était l'explication la plus logique au fait que Voldemort ne l'ai pas tué, n'est-ce pas ? Car avant de le faire, il voudrait s'assurer de pouvoir éliminer tous les autres gêneurs et surtout Dumbledore, le seul capable de lui tenir vraiment tête.

"Harry, Harry... Tu es si terre à terre."

L'adolescent avait envie de l'étrangler.

"Mais tu sais, si tu veux éviter de « balancer » quelque chose, évite de boire ou de manger dans la demeure de ton pire ennemi."

Harry en resta coi, bouche ouverte.

"Tu connais après tout le Véritaserum."

Et ce sourire insupportablement doucereux, cette expression terriblement condescendante... Il aurait aimé l'étrangler, lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais il se sentait franchement stupide. Il n'y avait plus pensé. Il était beau, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier.

"Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien glissé dans ta nourriture."

Harry sentit un nœud à son estomac se débloquer et il respira de nouveau, secouant la tête, perdu entre sa rage et son sentiment d'impuissance.

"Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?"

Voldemort alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau, croisant les jambes. Il se dégageait de lui une aura inquiétante et pourtant irrésistiblement attirante. Ses yeux rouges avaient une intensité diabolique.

Harry se prit à penser qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi est-ce que tant de personnes étaient devenues des Mangemorts. Tom Jedusor avait dû être un leader atrocement magnétique et employer les mots justes, un art dans lequel il avait toujours excellé. Son ennemi croisa les doigts sur ses cuisses, impassible, paraissant doté d'une telle force d'âme qu'il semblait à Harry simplement impossible de seulement l'ébranler, même d'un coup de poing.

"Et bien, pour le moment rien."

Harry eut un hoquet et répliqua aussitôt avec rage :

"Arrêtez de mentir."

"Je ne mens pas." Fit patiemment le Lord.

"Oh d'la merde, vous allez bien me tuer ?! Vous n'essayez de faire que ça depuis que je suis bébé ! Alors allez-y, qu'on en finisse avec ces conneries !"

Harry sentait l'impatience le gagner, il écarta les bras d'un geste exagéré. Il en avait assez que Voldemort joue au chat et à la souris avec lui, tout en pressentant que cela ne faisait que commencer – c'était affreusement décourageant. Le mage noir se leva dans un bruissement de cape, s'approchant de lui, sa baguette pointée sur son torse. Un instant, Harry espéra que cela finirait comme ça. Qu'il pourrait rejoindre sa famille _ad patres_ et que l'on en parlerait plus. Il y aurait bien quelqu'un de plus compétent que lui pour tuer Voldemort.

Mais le bout de bois appuya contre sa poitrine, s'enfonçant douloureusement entre deux de ses côtes mais il ne bougea pas, défiant l'adulte du regard. Sa cicatrice le tiraillait désagréablement d'être aussi proche de celui qui essayait inlassablement de l'éliminer. Il n'ajouta rien, tout était dit. Ce serait rapide et sans douleur et il n'y aurait personne pour se mettre entre Voldemort et lui, cette fois-ci. Personne ne mourrait plus par sa faute.

"Tu tiens tant que ça à en finir ?" Fit son aîné en le fixant droit dans les yeux, Harry soutenant son regard scrutateur.

"Finissons-en, Voldemort."

C'était presqu'une supplique.

"Je ne cherche plus ta mort, Harry. J'ai des projets pour toi, pour nous..."

Harry cilla et sentit sa bouche s'assécher d'angoisse.

"N... Nous ?"

"Oui, Harry... Imagine combien nous serions puissants, une fois alliés. Je ne te tuerais pas... Je veux que tu comprenne certaines choses... Je veux que tu puisse faire un choix, en ton âme et conscience... Un choix que tu n'as jamais eu... Un choix débarrassé de l'influence des autres... Qui te dictent tout... Qui te contraignent..."

La voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Harry se sentait plongé dans une sorte d'engourdissement. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de son ennemi, sa cicatrice le démangeait mais il se sentait coupé de son propre corps, spectateur d'une scène surréaliste. Le visage élégant était tout près du sien, la baguette toujours enfoncée dans sa chair, causant par instant un élancement désagréable.

"N'as-tu jamais voulu le pouvoir... La force de te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois... La force de te dresser pour ce que tu penses juste, pour ceux que tu aimes..."

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui le sortit soudain de son ensorcellement et il serra les dents en frappant violemment Voldemort d'un crochet du droit dans l'avant-bras, hurlant un « Jamais » qui résonna dans toute la pièce. La baguette effectua un arc de cercle en l'air et un instant Harry tendit la main pour l'attraper alors que Voldemort titubait en arrière. Ses doigts frôlèrent le bois mais son ennemi tendit aussi la main et la baguette s'y dirigea aussitôt, Harry ratant sa prise de peu.

Il y eut une explosion de lumière et il fut propulsé contre le mur opposé, son dos et sa tête heurtant la pierre. Un goût de sang inonda sa bouche et il tomba au sol dans un cri, relevant les yeux sur le Lord Noir qui le toisait d'en haut, ses yeux rouges brûlant de colère.

"Tu n'es qu'un lionceau servile à la botte d'un vieux fou."

Le souffle coupé par sa chute, Harry ne put qu'être le spectateur du départ de son ennemi, la porte disparaissant après lui dans un dernier bruit pour ne plus laisser que le silence et la solitude.


	5. Les vieux fantômes

**Chapitre 4 : Les vieux fantômes.**

Il tournait en rond depuis quatre jours. Seul jusqu'à la nausée, sans fenêtre par laquelle regarder, il attendait simplement que le temps passe, s'occupant en faisant quelques exercices physiques. Pour lui qui avait prit l'habitude de courir tous les matins et tous les soirs, ce repos forcé lui était insupportable. Le besoin de se dépenser couplé à l'incertitude de son sort le rendait fou. Les propos de Voldemort ne cessaient de le tourmenter dès qu'il restait sans rien faire et c'était assez souvent qu'il crevait d'inactivité. Il avait accès à une vaste salle de bain – dont la baignoire était d'une taille proprement scandaleuse, ressemblant plus à une petite piscine. Au moins cela lui permettait de faire quelques brasses en attendant. Attendant quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Visiblement, Voldemort avait décidé d'appliquer à la lettre ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait : rien.

Au début, il avait essayé de ne pas manger. Trois repas manqués plus tard, il abandonnait sa résolution de ne plus toucher à la nourriture – d'ici qu'elle contienne cette fois du Véritaserum. Le plateau se matérialisait à heures fixes sur son bureau, avec des plats de qualité, au fumet alléchant. Il n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps à la faim. Se laisser mourir ainsi n'était définitivement pas une option possible.

Il essayait le reste du temps de ne pas penser aux propos sirupeux de son ennemi, de sa proposition qui l'effrayait par l'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Avoir le pouvoir de changer le monde, celui de plier le monde à ses envies, le rendre meilleur était un doux rêve. Celui de ne plus dépendre des décisions de Dumbledore, de ces « c'est le mieux pour toi » qui l'attachaient comme un chiot en juillet sur l'autoroute de la vie, ne pouvant qu'attendre le bon vouloir de ses maîtres en espérant qu'on reviendrait bien le chercher.

Et c'était parce que l'envie était bien là qu'il avait peur : peur que Voldemort seul puisse lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait. Peur que le lien bien présent entre leurs esprits ait fini par corrompre sa propre âme. Cette idée était terrifiante, le plongeant dans une panique abyssale. S'il tuait un jour son ennemi, par quelque coup de chance dont il avait le secret, deviendrait-il en vieillissant un ersatz de celui qu'il aurait combattu ?

Ho, bien sûr, il ne croyait pas à toutes ces conneries de sang pur. Comment un sang pourrait-il être souillé juste parce que l'on est né de parents Moldus ? Il fallait être un monstre pour exterminer des gens juste pour leur naissance... Et pourtant, en voyant les Dursley, n'avait-il jamais lui aussi souhaité qu'ils disparaissent ? Qu'ils disparaissent vraiment, qu'ils n'aient jamais existé ? Ou bien que tous les Moldus craignent et respectent les Sorciers – il n'aurait ainsi pas eu à subir les violences de son oncle et de sa tante.

C'était cette affreuse impression jouissive qui l'alarmait le plus. Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre, piétiner l'amour de sa mère, cet amour qu'elle avait placé en lui lors de son sacrifice. C'était quelque chose de trop pur pour qu'il puisse devenir aussi mauvais, non ?

Quatre jours, comme une éternité.

En s'endormant ce soir-là, Harry pria bien un peu pour que tout ça finisse. Pour prendre la fuite d'une manière ou d'une autre. Etre sauvé, comme toutes les autres fois. Pourtant, il semblait cette fois qu'il soit seul. Il ne s'étonna guère de basculer bientôt dans un sommeil inégal au goût de cendre.

Il évoluait dans une brume épaisse, dans un cimetière aux tombes tordues, certaines stèles complètement écroulées. Il voyait à peine plus loin que ses mains. La sensation d'être frôlé par quelque chose d'à peine plus tangible que cette brume opaque lui hérissait les cheveux sur la nuque. Il régnait un froid crépusculaire et une odeur de très vieille mort humide rendait l'air difficilement respirable.

Il trébuchait sur les pierres tombales en ruines, cheminant cahin-caha vers une destination inconnue. Les statues de pierre sans yeux et sans visages tournaient vers lui des mains aveugles et sourdes. Il lui semblait qu'il essayait de crier quelque chose à la ronde. Mais rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, seulement un peu de brume. Il cherchait quelqu'un sans savoir qui et pourquoi. Et des volutes de brume épaisse s'insinuaient contre sa peau couverte de chair de poule, comme autant de mains glacées et répugnantes.

Il lui semblait distinguer dans le lointain une voix qui chantait une vieille comptine sans parvenir à distinguer les paroles. Il accéléra le pas au milieu des caveaux qui semblaient sans cesse modifier le chemin et l'empêchait d'évoluer en ligne droite, le forçant à suivre leurs caprices. Il cria de frustration mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il était très important qu'il rejoigne cette voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui semblait une urgence vitale. Quelque chose qui le prenait aux tripes et l'incitait à présent à courir, zigzaguant entre les obstacles.

Il sentait toujours des mains invisibles le frôler, comme pour tenter de le retenir. Il distinguait des murmures, des mots hachés, des mots qui le blessent comme des couteaux. Des mots de colère et de haine. Des mots d'impuissance et de désespoir. Un chien hurle dans le lointain, couvrant un instant la comptine sans paroles, ce fredonnement si triste et mélodieux.

Il se cogne aux stèles, aux statues aux mains tendues vers lui, leurs yeux éteints couverts de sang et leurs doigts brisés qui tentent de l'agripper. Il est le jeu de ce dédale morbide, balloté de volontés contraires. Et ces murmures qui couvrent presque la chanson...

Soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, les stèles et caveaux ouvrent le passage à une clairière infinie, toute bordée de brume, dont l'herbe s'orne de gouttes d'argent, comme un paysage en noir et blanc. Et au centre, une femme comme une vieille photographie sans couleur, de dos, est agenouillée et récite une comptine dont il ne comprend pas le sens tout en berçant quelque chose dans ses bras décharnés. Ses cheveux ondulent dans son dos, cachant son visage.

Harry se stoppe un instant, hésite, il crie de nouveau quelque chose, mais de nouveau, rien ne franchit ses lèvres.

L'air tourbillonne de pensées entrelacées. Mots de haine, maux de rancœur. Il lui semble reconnaître la voix de son parrain.

"Traître... Assassin... Ta faute... Ta seule faute..."

Le jeune homme voudrait crier, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais il n'y parvient toujours pas. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

"Menteur... Assassin... Il t'a corrompu"

Les différentes voix s'agitent, se répondent et ricanent de ses larmes. La femme n'a pas bougé, elle berce toujours quelque chose et fredonne de plus belle.

Harry s'avance, mû par une urgence, un besoin vital de voir le visage de cette personne.

Les voix de son père, de son parrain hululent de haine comme une tempête qui se forme. Il s'avance jusqu'à la femme et pose sa main sur son épaule. Il veut voir son visage. Il le doit. Mais, lorsqu'il la touche, elle tombe en arrière, ses grands yeux verts morts et sans vie tournés vers lui sans le voir.

Ce qu'elle berce relève la tête. L'ignoble nourrisson aux canines proéminentes et aux yeux rouges détourne son visage barbouillé de sang du sein qu'il tétait à mort.

Harry hurle et le sol s'ouvre sur un gouffre noir dans lequel il tombe sans fin en hurlant, accompagné des « c'est de ta faute » de sa famille défunte.

Le jeune homme se redressa soudain, en sueur au milieu de son lit défait. Tous ses membres tremblaient et il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, hoquetant péniblement, les larmes troublant sa vue.

Soudain, un poids sur le bord du lit et une main se posa sur sa tête. Un instant, une infime seconde, perdu dans sa douleur, Harry se laissa faire. Jamais personne n'a apaisé ses songes tourmentés. Puis il se souvint où il se trouvait et bondit par réflexe, sautant sur ses pieds, s'éloignant clopin-clopant de Voldemort.

Ce dernier resta simplement assis sur le bord du lit, immobile. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes en coton, Harry s'affala sur la chaise du bureau, le souffle court, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes du dos de la main. Trop confus pour parler, il tourna un instant les yeux vers le réveil sur la table de chevet. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Il hoqueta doucement, tentant de réprimer ses sanglots. Les yeux rouges étaient braqués sur lui, si semblables à ceux de son rêve qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

"Que voulez vous..." Coassa-t-il, la voix rauque d'avoir trop hurlé dans son sommeil.

Le Lord Noir se contenta de désigner une potion rougeâtre sur la table de chevet. Harry fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, la voix froide brisa le court silence.

"Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves."

Harry en resta muet, ses yeux allant de Voldemort à la potion.

"Que..."

"Bois-la."

"Mais je..."

"Bois."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, dans une lutte silencieuse mais acharnée. Mais l'adolescent était épuisé par quatre jours en cage et par le manque de sommeil. Il hocha la tête en signe de capitulation. Il boirait.

"Demain midi, tu déjeuneras avec moi. Nous devons parler."

De nouveau, Harry dodelina de la tête avec lassitude. Il était d'accord pour tout si tant est qu'il puisse se rendormir sans rêves.

Visiblement satisfait, Voldemort se releva, laissant la potion et annonça avant de passer la porte :

"Soit prêt pour onze heures trente."

Puis il le laissa seul, encore et Harry regagna son lit, avala quelques gorgées de potions et s'écroula aussitôt dans le désordre de l'édredon, rejoignant un oubli bienfaiteur.


	6. Un jeu de dupes

**Chapitre 5 : Un jeu de dupes.**

Il y eut un long silence autours de la table. Voldemort croisa ses doigts sous son menton alors que Lucius se tortillait légèrement, l'air mal à l'aise, son visage perdant un peu d'assurance et de son aplomb.

"Milord... C'est à dire que ce genre de chose me semble un peu... Surprenant."

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur des joues quand son maître plongea son regard dans le sien, se forçant à ne pas détourner la tête. A côté de lui – à droite du Lord Noir – Severus demeurait silencieux, comme souvent.

"Une objection, Lucius ?" Fit la voix onctueuse.

"Moi j'en ai une."

Lucius Malefoy blanchit en tournant la tête vers son fils, à quelques chaises de là. Ses yeux gris étincelaient d'une colère certaine.

"Vous voulez que Potter nous rejoigne. Potter ?!"

"C'est exact, Drago". Fit doucement Voldemort, sans se départir de son flegme.

"Il est à la botte de Dumbledore ! Lui et ses amis Sang-de-Bourbe et sa tribu de Weasley ! C'est de la folie."

Le silence s'appesantit. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait infirmer que le jeune Malefoy disait tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas. Néanmoins son père avait blêmit encore plus : jamais il ne se serait permit de s'opposer si ouvertement à leur Maître.

"Je suppose que si j'avais toujours suivi les clous, je ne serais pas assis en face de vous." Il eut un léger brouhaha d'approbation et le Lord leva une main, le silence revenant dans la pièce. "Cependant je ne peux pas vous blâmer de croire que je suis devenu fou en attirant mon ennemi ici même et surtout en vous annonçant que je souhaite qu'il embrasse notre cause..."

Beaucoup se regardèrent, mi-figue, mi-raisin, ne sachant comment prendre cette dernière phrase.

Soudain, une autre voix s'éleva près de la porte. Elle portait loin dans la salle de pierre, porteuse d'une autorité naturelle.

"Tiens tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore."

L'homme qui avait parlé s'avança au travers de la pièce, d'une démarche souple, ses cheveux au blond presque blanc suivant ses mouvements vifs et précis alors qu'il s'installait sur un siège vide à gauche de Voldemort.

"Milord."

"Audric, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt."

"J'ai fait au plus vite lorsque vous m'avez contacté. Mais visiblement, nos « amis » se comportent toujours en pucelles peureuses... J'ai entendu votre idée concernant le Garçon qui a Survécu. Audacieuse mais pas dénuée de sens et d'efficacité si vous parvenez à le convaincre."

Autours de la table l'on grinça des dents en silence, la plupart de l'assemblée fixant Audric avec un mélange de jalousie et de rancœur quant à ses propos. Drago Malefoy semblait exsangue, fixant l'homme au teint de porcelaine avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur mais le dernier arrivant ne lui accorda pas un regard.

"Il est évident que je compte sur vous tous pour ne pas chercher à tuer Potter." Fit Voldemort avec un signe de tête entendu à l'adresse de son fidèle stratège. "Du moins, pour le moment."

L'on hocha la tête autours de la table avec une mauvaise grâce visible mais plus personne ne protesta.

Le silence s'appesantit quelques instants puis ce fut Severus Rogue qui se leva dans un mouvement de capes noires, regardant son maître avant de commencer.

"Il y a plus urgent que nos débats stériles sur le gamin. Dumbledore a décidé de frapper un gros coup. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ignorent pas nos liens avec les clans de Vampires grâce au seigneur Audric... Ce dernier inclina gracieusement la tête. De même nous avons étendu notre influence aux clans des Hybrides cette dernière année et beaucoup ont embrassé notre cause. C'est peut-être pour cela que le Ministère - très fortement influencé par Dumbledore – a décidé de voter une nouvelle loi rendant obligatoire le fichage des Non-Humains et Demi-Humains. Chaque créature devra se présenter au ministère, se verra testé par les autorités compétentes afin de vérifier qu'ils ne présentent pas une menace pour la sécurité du monde magique et s'il s'avèrent qu'à l'issu de ces tests, ils présentent une quelconque menace, ils seront exécutés. L'on est en droit de se demander quels genre de critères seront appliqués pour déterminer la potentielle dangerosité des Non-Humains..."

Il y eut un grand brouhaha autours de la table, chacun criant son indignation. Voldemort demeurait silencieux, le visage fermé, le menton toujours appuyé sur ses mains. Audric fixait Severus sans le voir, son esprit tournant à toute allure.

"Ils votent quand "? Sa voix couvrit un peu les conversations frénétiques.

"Les négociations ont commencé. Je parierais sur deux mois, peut-être un peu moins – ils auront du travail pour convaincre les différentes parties de la justesse de leur cause." Répondit Severus en se rasseyant, très droit sur son siège.

Tapant légèrement sur la table en étouffant un juron, le vampire tourna brièvement les yeux vers Drago Malefoy mais ce dernier fixait ses mains avec obstination.

Voldemort se leva alors, dépliant sa longue silhouette osseuse, ses yeux rouges parcourant l'assemblée.

"Nous aurons fort à faire pour empêcher cela. Lucius, cache Audric dans ton manoir puis part à la recherche d'Alithe et Breval. Severus, tu iras trouver Fragan et Collen. Nous devons les réunir ici. La séance est levée."

Les deux concernés hochèrent gravement la tête tandis que les premiers Mangemorts quittaient la salle en chuchotant entre eux. Audric s'inclina puis rejoignit Lucius et Drago près de la cheminée, utilisant la poudre de cheminette pour quitter le château.

Quand le calme fut revenu, il ne restait plus que Voldemort et Severus, ce dernier suivant des yeux les cent pas de son aîné pendant de longues minutes.

"A-t-on découvert la disparition de Potter ?"

"Pas encore. J'ai soumis les Moldus à l'Imperium. Ils ne diront rien et m'ont amené ses affaires, dont sa chouette pour ne pas déclencher les protections de la maison."

"Parfait. Moins ils en savent mieux c'est. Le temps est notre pire ennemi : il faudra le convaincre avant la rentrée."

Severus réfléchit un instant puis il lança d'une voix détachée :

"Pourquoi ne pas le séduire ?"

"Le séduire ? Severus, voyons, c'est ridicule."

"Faites-moi confiance encore une fois, Maître. Ca pourrait marcher. C'est un adolescent, il est complètement perdu. Il a besoin d'un référent, de quelqu'un de spécial. La mort de son parrain, de sa famille laisse une place vide..."

Voldemort resta silencieux, faisant signe à Severus de poursuivre son raisonnement.

"Vous êtes puissant, sans doute l'un des Sorciers les plus puissants au monde. Lui a vu mourir tous ceux qu'il aimait : vous êtes une figure quasiment indestructible pour lui. Je doute qu'il puisse seulement imaginer un monde où vous ne seriez pas. Alors il serait naturel de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant : vous ne pourriez pas mourir à cause de lui comme tous les autres."

Le Mage Noir demeurait pensif, l'idée de son vieil amant faisant son chemin en lui. Lui et Severus étaient de vieux alliés, deux vieux crétins qui ne parvenaient qu'à se baiser car ils ne savaient pas faire autre chose. Les mains blafardes de Severus se posèrent sur ses épaules de derrière la chaise à dossier et il le laissa faire.

"Vous êtes tout ce qu'un morveux assoiffé d'amour et de reconnaissance peut rêver..." Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

"Bien sûr, tu en sais quelque chose..." Railla le Lord. "Harry est un gamin, comme tu le dis. Je suis trop vieux pour m'embarrasser d'un amant de l'âge de mon petit fils."

"Votre lien vous prédisposent à ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais vous vous ressemblez. Les mêmes genre de tourments. Dites lui pour Dumbledore. Racontez lui. Et je croyais qu'il fallait savoir donner de sa personne pour parvenir à ses buts..."

Voldemort tourna brusquement ses prunelles carmines vers le visage de son servant, croisant les yeux onyx, leurs visages se frôlant presque alors que semblait encore résonner sa dernière phrase, comme un écho direct du passé. Le Lord monta sa main vers la joue pâle de son cadet, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser machinalement mais Severus se déroba au dernier moment, Voldemort laissant échapper un soupir de frustration devant cette dérobade.

"Reste manger. Potter doit me rejoindre."

"Vous avez assez de candélabres pour que je n'ai pas besoin de tenir une chandelle supplémentaire." Fit le Maître des Potions dans un reniflement, pince-sans-rire.

"C'est un ordre, Severus."

Se détachant de son supérieur, le Mangemort se fendit d'une révérence ironique et insolente.

"Puisque c'est votre bon plaisir, Milord."

"Et va le chercher."


	7. Les graines de la tentation

**Un petit mot : **_J'espère que ce Reboot vous plait, j'ai déjà reçu quelques reviews très gentilles. Sachez que je ne répondrais pas à chacune pour une question de temps mais que je les lis toutes et qu'elles sont toujours très agréables à recevoir Un grand merci à ceux qui m'en laisse une petite en passant. Cependant, lorsque je l'estimerais utile, je répondrais à quelques questions que l'on me pose._

_Juste une petite note du coup pour Lolovoldy : Concernant le couple Voldemort/Severus, je suit le déroulement global de Tempus Fugit, malgré les différences notoires, l'histoire reste à peu près la même (ouais enfin en plus sombre...), par conséquent c'est avant tout un Harry/Voldemort. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour autant que les deux hommes vont stopper leurs bonnes habitudes si aisément. Mais je ne voudrais pas spoiler non plus..._

_A la prochaine fois pour la suite. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les graines de la tentation.**

Harry se tenait prêt sur le bord de son lit, attendant qu'on daigne venir le chercher, fébrile à l'idée de sortir de sa prison mais également de devoir affronter Voldemort. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce dernier lui réservait et c'était peut-être ça, le pire. Un affrontement direct aurait été préférable. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit en une cacophonie de pensées décousues.

Et surtout il y avait le pourquoi de la potion, de la présence de Voldemort dans sa chambre aussi tardivement. Pourquoi lui avoir donné de quoi dormir paisiblement – ce qu'il avait réussi à faire dès le départ du Lord – au lieu de le laisser souffrir le martyre.

La porte se matérialisa dans le mur et il bondit sur ses pieds dans un réflexe nerveux, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son Maître des Potions qu'il fixa quelques instants, trop surpris pour réagir.

"Potter. Suivez-moi." Fit l'homme en noir avec froideur tout en l'invitant à le suivre dans le couloir.

Juste par esprit de contradiction, Harry fut tenté de ne pas le faire mais ces jours de captivité avaient eu raison de ses velléité de rébellion immature. Il suivit donc le mouvement, non sans jeter à son professeur un regard méfiant et lourd de reproches. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était lui qui l'avait kidnappé avec Lucius Malefoy et n'était pas disposé à lui sauter au cou. Néanmoins, l'adulte était le seul visage vraiment familier et son seul point de repaire dans cette galère. Il lui semblait que les couloirs qu'il découvrait pour la première fois étaient tous identiques et il se demandait comment faisait Rogue pour se diriger avec autant d'aisance. L'habitude, sûrement. Mais ce n'était pour le rassurer. Ce bâtard était donc bien un traître. Après tout, il était facile de haïr le professeur, il n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse et son comportement le rendait suspect à bien des niveaux. Dumbledore devait vraiment cessé de faire confiance à n'importe qui et à croire que tout le monde méritait une nouvelle chance. Il avait sous les yeux l'exemple même d'un cas incurable.

"Hum, Monsieur ?" Fit-il cependant tout en essayant de suivre la marche rapide de Rogue.

L'adulte ne lui répondit pas, ne le regarda même pas et Harry se dégonfla finalement, se contentant de marcher sans plus rien dire. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi s'attendre, avoir un quelconque moyen d'empêcher la succession d'évènements qui le conduisait jusque dans une grande salle à manger qui devait avoir été prévue pour recevoir une sacré quantité de convives. Ses bottes de cuir résonnaient sur les dalles alors qu'il observait le décor typique du château. Une immense table de banquet était dressée, mais seul le bout opposé était occupé par Voldemort en personne, tranquillement assis. Trois couverts avaient été dressés. La cheminée allumée et les flambeaux aux murs palliaient à l'absence de fenêtres. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir respirer un peu à l'air libre. Mais seules de lourdes tapisseries ornaient les murs. S'il y mettait le feu, est-ce que le château brûlerait avec tous ses occupants ? Une idée idiote. Le premier sortilège arrêterait son plan pourri et tout tomberait à l'eau – s'il osait un jeu de mots aussi mauvais.

Voldemort portait une robe de sorcier impeccable et Harry se sentait étrangement en phase avec le décors, comme un objet de collection, avec sa chemise bordeaux lacée près du col et son pantalon noir. C'était peut-être ce que voulait le Lord – mais la raison lui échappait, comme tout le reste. Chercher des réponses était comme retenir de l'eau avec ses mains.

Rogue qui le précédait vint tout naturellement s'assoir à la droite de son Maître et Harry serra les poings. Ce lèche-bottes s'était franchement foutu de tout le monde avec sa prétendue rédemption. Ca crevait les yeux qu'il était cul et chemise avec le mage noir. Planté comme un poireau, il hésita, jetant un coup d'œil à la chaise à gauche de Voldemort. Ce dernier eut un geste élégant de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes à hésiter, non sans se décaler un peu du bout de table. Manger en compagnie d'un meurtrier et de son servant était une perspective horrifiante. Il s'attendait presque à manger de la chair humaine mais les plats qui apparurent sur la table étaient atrocement banals, bien qu'ils semblaient délicieux.

Voldemort se servit quelques tranches de roast-beef et des haricots verts, Rogue préférant une sorte de soupe de pois. La scène avait quelque chose d'affreusement surréaliste. Voir ses deux Némésis se passer le sel lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats mais c'était sûrement la nervosité.

Finalement, la faim aidant, il se servit à son tour en viande et en légumes. Il aurait aimé faire quelque action d'éclat – planter sa fourchette dans l'œil de Voldemort ou l'égorger avec son couteau mais il doutait que cela fonctionne. Le silence se prolongeait, les deux adultes ne parlant guère et lui-même ne sachant quoi dire ou en tout cas comment formuler dans l'ordre toutes les questions qui le harassaient.

"… Ry... Harry ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'on lui parlait et il leva sur Voldemort un regard surpris. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu tout de suite qu'on lui adressait enfin la parole. Haussant les sourcils, il vit que son aîné lui tendait simplement la sauce...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Du plat de la main, Harry frappa celle de Voldemort, envoyant voler le petit cruchon de porcelaine qui alla s'écraser au sol, non sans avoir moucheté à peu près tout le monde de sauce.

"Arrêtez vos conneries ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire mais putain, dites-moi ce que vous me voulez et finissons-en !"

Il criait à présent, debout, sa chaise étant tombée avec fracas dans son dos, le visage rouge de colère, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage. Ils jouaient tous avec ses nerfs espérant... Espérant quoi ? L'adolescent ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps toute sa colère, toute sa rancœur et sa répulsion. Saisissant l'un des couteaux sur la table, il se l'appuya contre la gorge, sentant la froideur métallique sur sa peau.

"Je vais me tuer ! Je vais me tuer bande d'enfoirés et vous ne pourrez pas m'utiliser !"

Sa voix montait dans des aiguës d'hystérie adolescente, au fond de lui terrorisé par la situation, pas du tout sûr de lui. Il ferma les yeux très fort et appuya la lame un peu plus fort contre sa trachée, espérant se trancher la gorge. Mais un « Expelliarmus » lui fit voler le couteau des mains et rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la main de Severus Rogue. La gifle retentit dans toute la pièce, au point qu'il sentit ses oreilles sonner et il ouvrit de grand yeux humides sur son professeur, avec une expression outrée et terrifiée à la fois. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Il constata que Voldemort ne s'était même pas levé et qu'il se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire, s'essuyant distraitement quelques tâches sur la manche de sa robe. Ses yeux rouges, énigmatiques, suivaient les mouvements des deux autres sans intervenir.

Rogue le saisit par le bras, le secouant légèrement, ses yeux noirs étincelant de colère.

"Merdeux immature ! Jouer les grandes tragédiennes ne vous sauvera pas."

"Severus. Ca suffit. Laisse-nous."

La voix de Voldemort arrêta aussitôt le Maître des Potions qui relâcha le bras de Harry. Ce dernier recula aussitôt d'un pas, se massant la joue alors que Rogue lançait un long regard à son Maître avant de tourner les talons dans un tourbillon de capes noires, fermant brutalement la porte derrière lui. L'écho se répercuta longtemps dans la salle à manger.

"Si tu veux t'ouvrir la gorge, ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de le faire."

Harry se sentait si insignifiant. Son ennemi juré le regardait à peine, parlant d'un ton détaché, vide d'émotions. La voix d'un meurtrier, un animal à sang froid et c'était peut-être plus effrayant que les cris ou la violence. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux, au bord de la nausée.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Harry le brise, sa voix rendue rauque par les sanglots qu'il réprimait pour tenter de conserver un sentiment de dignité.

"Je... Vous en prie... Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour me tuer ?"

Supplier le tueur de sa famille lui semblait la chose la plus répugnante au monde mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de se donner la mort mais il ne parvenait qu'à se ridiculiser, qu'à passer pour un gamin.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas te tuer."

Paumes plaquées sur la froideur des dalles, Harry serra les poings, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes contenues.

"Pourquoi.. ?"

"Parce que je veux que tu te rallies à moi."

Harry dégluti, un goût de bile dans la gorge. Il resta quelques instants silencieux avant de reprendre d'une voix blanche, éteinte :

"Vous avez tué mes parents... Mon parrain... Vous avez essayé de me tuer depuis toutes ces années... Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer... Et vous voulez que maintenant je me joigne à vous ?"

Le jeune Gryffondor eut un rire de gorge, plus douloureux qu'amusant et il fixa les dalles sous ses mains, tentant de comprendre malgré tout, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

"Parce que Dumbledore nous manipule. Toi, tout le monde. Même moi. Parce qu'il est comme moi mais qu'il ne le montrera jamais. Parce que tu mérites de connaître la vérité pour m'avoir tenu tête aussi longtemps, pour avoir survécu toutes ces années. Tu m'as prouvé que tu avais la force nécessaire pour devenir non pas mon rival, mais un égal. Tu es jeune mais je pourrais t'apprendre. Je pourrais te montrer des choses dont tu ne soupçonne même pas l'existence, des secrets que tu n'aurais jamais cru possible."

"Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir." Fit Harry d'une voix faible. "Je ne l'ai jamais cherché. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous détruire, je cherchais à me défendre..."

"Tu sais pourtant au fond de toi que c'est faux. Que serais-tu si tu n'étais pas Harry Potter ? Que serais-tu alors ? Un sorcier anonyme noyé dans la masse. Personne ne te regarderait, personne ne t'écouterait et personne ne te respecterait. N'as-tu jamais tiré de fierté de tes victoires contre moi ?"

Harry resta silencieux, fixant toujours le sol. Aussi épouvantable que cela soit, Voldemort avait raison. Atrocement raison. Que ferait-il s'il battait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, là, maintenant ? On lui, remettrait une médaille, il deviendrait Auror comme ses parents et puis quoi ? Il se marierait. Il aurait à son tour ses enfants ?

"Harry... Tu es un être unique, un puissant sorcier. Tu pourrais devenir tellement plus que ça..." Fit le mage, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

"Je ne suis pas puissant... Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ne fais que me faire secourir par les autres. Actuellement encore j'espère que mes amis viendront me sauver..."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une confession troublée. Il ne le regardait pas et c'était tellement plus facile, de rester au sol, de ne pas se battre, de ne pas se rebeller, de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider plutôt que d'être toujours celui sur lequel tout le monde comptait.

Il entendit la chaise du Lord Noir racler le sol et il le vit bientôt s'accroupir face à lui, son visage très pâle ne trahissant pas ses pensées, n'offrant aucune prise à ce regard troublé qui croisa le sien.

"Tu vaux tellement mieux. L'on te fais croire que tu es assisté mais où sont tes amis, Dumbledore ? Ils t'abandonnent comme un chien, puis te récupèrent à la rentrée et ils attendent du bon toutou que tu leur fasse la fête."

C'était l'exact écho de ses pensées tourmentées. Comme si Voldemort avait pu lire son âme en un instant. Cette phrase, ne l'avait-il pas pensé des jours auparavant ?

"Tu pourrais t'élever par toi-même, montrer ce que vaut Harry Potter... Je pourrais t'y aider, te donner ces réponses qu'on te refuse pour ton bien..."

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise exactement ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'entendre ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient ennemis, après tout ? Parce qu'il avait tué toute sa famille...

"Et d'autres s'apprêtent à en tuer aussi mais ce ne sont pas des mages noirs. Ce sont des Aurors qui feront une erreur, qui enverront un innocent comme ton parrain en prison..."

Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Harry aurait aimé que ses leçons avec Rogue portent leurs fruits mais que pouvait-il contre un aussi redoutable legilimens qui perçait sans effort toutes ses barrières ? Les yeux rouges étaient d'une intensité redoutable, traitresse. Il était aisé de perdre toute volonté... Ce serait si facile d'accepter, de se laisser montrer le chemin...

"L'on ne mène pas une guerre sans pertes ni sacrifices. Dumbledore a aussi envoyé à la mort au nom de ses croyances personnelles. Certains sont morts pour lui, d'autres sont morts pour moi. Ainsi vont les choses. Tes parents ont choisi de se sacrifier pour toi. Ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils se battaient pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Mais toi Harry, en quoi crois-tu ?"

Le garçon en resta bouche sèche, les jointures douloureuses de rester agenouillé au sol. Mais il était incapable de répondre. En quoi est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Les yeux rouges quittèrent les siens et il vit une main apparaître sous son nez, mais cette fois pas pour le gifler. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang mais la main ne se retira pas.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas prêt. Il se releva seul, fuyant les yeux terribles de sa Némésis.

"Tu pourras sortir dans le jardin, voir ta chouette..."

"Hedwige est ici ?" S'écria le jeune homme fébrile, coupant la parole du Lord.

"Oui. Elle est dans la volière. Tu la verras, tu pourras sortir... Si seulement tu acceptes de me donner un peu de ton temps. Je n'exige rien. Seulement que tu te joignes à moi."

Le Gryffondor détourna la tête, pesant les propos de son ennemi. Sortir, voir Hedwige... Il était coincé ici de toute façon, jusqu'à trouver un moyen de fuir. Alors alléger un peu sa solitude et sa détention au prix de la fréquentation de Voldemort ? Serais-ce si terrible ?

"Et si je ne veux pas vous rejoindre ?"

"Alors je te relâcherais, mais tu n'auras de répit qu'une fois mort. Je te traquerais et t'éliminerais."

Un silence s'éternisa puis Harry s'humecta les lèvres et répondit :

"C'est d'accord."

Il cella ainsi son sort, essayant de se dire qu'il trouverait vite une solution pour mettre fin à cette histoire.

Drago martelait le sol de ses talons, tentant de faire bonne figure mais toute sa posture trahissait sa nervosité mais aussi sa colère alors qu'il guidait Audric dans les sous-terrains du manoir Malefoy. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une journée de merde. Entre la nouvelle du Lord qui avait capturé Potter et décidait d'en faire son chien savant et le retour d'Audric, tout allait de mal en pis. Son père venait de partir pour ses affaires et il se retrouvait à devoir jouer les hôtes avec cette saleté de vampire.

Les pas derrière lui s'arrêtèrent de concert avec les siens devant une porte anodine.

"Il est là dedans. Bonne nuit."

"Drago..."

L'homme aux cheveux platine tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy, mais celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

"Ne me touche pas !"

Le Vampire se recula légèrement, l'air troublé par le geste brutal et le ton du garçon.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'on en était là..."

La rage qu'il lut en réponse dans les yeux du Serpentard le fit taire aussitôt et la voix de Drago trancha net :

"Cela fait deux ans. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que je t'attendais en haut de ma tour en soupirant et en chantant avec les petits oiseaux."

"Non, non... Bien sûr que je ne pensais pas que tu... M'attendrais."

Le blond détourna les yeux, se passant une main dans ses épais cheveux ondulés avec un soupir.

"J'espérais juste que... Tu comprendrais..."

Les yeux gris de Drago se durcirent, le visage agréable se renfermant, marquant ses traits d'une dureté métallique.

"Comprendre quoi ? Que c'était fini entre nous dès l'instant où tu t'es tiré comme un voleur après m'avoir sauté ?"

Audric ne répondit pas, tentant de déchiffrer les non-dits et les silences mais Drago n'était plus un gamin influençable, c'était un Mangemort prometteur et un homme en devenir. Un très bel homme qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

"Je n'avais pas le choix..."

"Des paroles ! Encore des paroles ! Tu n'es bon qu'à ça. Garde donc ta soupe pour ce gars là-dedans. Et fais ça proprement. Je ne suis pas ta bonne."

"Drago, je..."

Mais le jeune homme tournait déjà les talons.

"Drago, je t'aime !" Cria-t-il presque.

L'interpellé pivota sur ses talons, toisant de loin son ancien amour, les mâchoires crispées.

"Et moi je suis fiancé. Connard."

Audric ne trouva rien du tout à répondre alors que Drago disparaissait à l'angle du couloir, le laissant sonné et perplexe. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en bien peu de temps et il regretta un instant sa nature qui le poussait à considérer deux années comme des grains de poussière. Pour l'heure, il ne l'ennuierait pas, le Lord comptait sur lui et il aurait bien assez de quoi s'occuper.


	8. Un chemin de ronces

**Chapitre 7 : Un chemin de ronces.**

L'un des avantages majeurs de son accord avec le maître des lieux était que la porte de sortie de sa chambre n'avait pas disparu lorsqu'on l'y avait reconduit. Il était désormais un peu plus libre de ses mouvements et après près d'une semaine d'inactivité entre quatre murs, le soulagement prenait des proportions inégalées.

Il avait également pu voir Hedwige. La chouette blanche semblait parfaitement en forme au milieu de la volière du château et elle avait fêté leurs retrouvailles de coups de bec affectueux, se laissant caresser longuement par son sorcier. Revoir l'animal lui avait fait un bien fou et Harry avait passé près de deux heures avec les oiseaux, apaisant ses angoisses de leur compagnie discrète et de leurs hululements sourds. Il ne voyait toujours pas comment se tirer de ce pétrin. Cependant, Voldemort le laissait enfin sortir et c'était bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment. Les idées viendraient peut-être plus facilement. Déjà, il n'était pas torturé, ni affamé. Il était même très bien loti, bien que clairement plus prisonnier qu'hôte.

Voldemort l'avait cependant assuré qu'il pourrait vaquer à sa guise dans le château, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de choses stupides. Et Harry avait presque pu sentir l'esprit du sorcier dans le sien, comme pour le dissuader d'avoir des envies de rébellion. Le Gryffondor avait l'intime conviction que s'il venait à avoir des désirs de fuite vraiment réalisables, son ennemi le saurait aussitôt. Il semblait impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à cet homme.

Il était près de trois heures du matin quand Harry se décida à quitter sa chambre. Le sommeil le fuyait et son angoisse de faire un nouveau cauchemar le maintenait éveillé plus sûrement qu'une lampe braquée sur son visage. Il avait besoin de marcher jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Peu lui importait le but, c'était le chemin qui comptait. Le hasard des couloirs dans lesquels il avait du mal à se repérer lui donnaient une impression de dédale infini dans lequel il serait aisé de se perdre pour toujours. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Pieds-nus sur le dallage froid, passant de la pénombre à la lumière au rythme régulier des torches sur les murs, il se frotta les bras, couverts de chair de poule. Les murs épais qui ne laissaient jamais passer le jour faisait du château un endroit glacial, au contraire de Poudlard qui lui avait toujours semblé chaleureux – mis à part les cachots.

A présent qu'il connaissait le repaire de son ennemi, il lui semblait plus logique que Rogue puisse apprécier la froideur minérale de ses appartements : cela devait lui rappeler la tanière de son maître.

Il emprunta quelques escaliers au hasard, descendant sans but et sans chercher à pénétrer dans les pièces closes de ce lieu aux fenêtres aveugles et aux portes muettes. Il préférait éviter les mauvaises rencontres.

"… Vous voulez ? ...nous ne... nous permettre..."

C'était la voix de Rogue, Harry en était sûr et il se plaqua contre le mur par réflexe. Une porte ouverte au bout du couloir dans lequel il venait de tourner laissait passer une lumière plus vive et il entendait par intermittence les propos de son professeur.

On lui avait toujours dit que sa curiosité finirait par le tuer et il aurait pu mille fois rebrousser chemin. Mais il en était incapable. Peut-être pourrait-il ainsi savoir ce qu'on prévoyait pour lui ou surprendre les plans de Rogue... peut-être que s'il parvenait à envoyer un message grâce à Hedwige... Il pourrait prévenir quelqu'un. Dumbledore, Ron ou Hermione, Remus... Il pourrait les empêcher de nuire.

Alors, à pas de loup, il se glissa le long du mur, jusqu'à pouvoir entendre distinctement la conversation. De là où il se trouvait, il distinguait par la porte ouverte ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire de potions. Le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement quand il vit que c'était Voldemort avec Rogue. Le mage noir lui tournait heureusement le dos et il observait une rangée de potions. Il ne voyait pas bien Rogue, qui devait se déplacer dans la pièce pour fouiller dans les placards.

"Milord, ne me demandez pas ça. C'est trop tôt."

Il y eut un silence et Harry retint son souffle, se faisant tout petit depuis le couloir, priant pour que personne prenne conscience de sa présence.

"Il finira par sa douter de quelque chose."

C'était Voldemort qui avait parlé. Sa voix était froide, laconique, un peu détachée.

"Je suis prudent. Je laisse filtrer assez d'informations pour qu'il croit que je suis de leur côté."

"Et tu penses résister combien de temps à un légilimens à ma mesure ?"

Il y eut un tintement de verre quand Rogue posa des ingrédients sur la table.

"Je sais que tu es un excellent occlumens."

"Pour Dumbledore, je suis une cause acquise et je protège Potter depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il me croit."

Le Lord noir se déplaça près de la cheminée et Harry croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne se retourne pas.

"Milord, non !"

La voix de Severus était plus rauque, presque douloureuse et il vit l'homme en noir se prendre la tête entre les mains. Le Lord s'approcha de ce dernier et Harry se blottit contre le mur, sans pouvoir pour autant détacher ses yeux du spectacle, le cœur battant la chamade.

"Ne me force pas à briser tes barrières."

Rogue semblait lutter contre une force invisible et il grogna pour toute réponse. Il vit le dos du Maître des potions trembler alors qu'il se pliait en deux, les mains sur la table en bois

"Severus, mon vieil ami..."

Avec horreur, Harry vit Voldemort entourer la taille de son professeur qui se retourna aussitôt.

"Arrêtez ça !"

"Tu protèges ce gosse depuis toujours... Ne me mens pas. Tu m'incites à aller vers lui parce que tu as peur que je le tue... Et si je le faisais, Severus ? Si je le tuais ?"

Voldemort parlait si bas qu'Harry dut se rapprocher très légèrement, essayant de ne pas faire un bruit. Il plaquait sa main sur sa bouche pour s'éviter de respirer trop fort. Son cœur battait si violemment qu'il craignait qu'on l'entende. Rogue s'était tourné face au mage noir et Harry pu voir son visage blafard et crispé par l'effort qu'il devait sans doute fournir pour empêcher Voldemort de pénétrer dans son esprit. Ce dernier l'acculait à la table, si près que leurs torses se frôlaient.

"Non..."

"Alors quitte Poudlard ! Reviens à mes côtés !"

"Non ! Gardez votre chantage pour vos sous-fifres."

Voldemort frappa la table du plat de la main avec une grimace de colère.

"Vous avez besoin de moi là-bas et vous le savez."

Harry vit avec stupéfaction Voldemort attraper les cheveux de son Maître des Potions et plaquer leurs visages pour... L'adolescent crut être victime d'une mauvaise farce. Voldemort embrassait Rogue ? Il devait être de retour dans sa chambre et faire un cauchemar stupide. D'autant plus stupide qu'il vit les mains de Rogues se nouer autours du torse de Voldemort et renverser la situation, le plaquant à son tour contre la table. Adroitement, le Mangemort avait attrapé les poignets de son maître, l'empêchant de se débattre et dominait l'échange en un long baiser furieux.

Lorsqu'ils désolidarisèrent leurs bouches, Voldemort grogna :

"Très bien. Fais-en qu'à ta tête. Garde ton secret de pacotille."

Rogue l'avait attrapé d'une main par le catogan, le forçant à s'éloigner de lui et Harry songea qu'il était complètement tordu que Voldemort ne le réduise pas en cendres sur l'instant pour le tenir comme ça. Au lieu de quoi, Rogue lui donna un baiser avant de jurer entre ses dents parce que son aîné venait de lui mordre la langue.

"Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver la mise. Je vais essayer, avec le gamin. Tu t'en mordras les doigts de m'avoir soufflé l'idée."

Rogue ne répondit pas et pour cause, Voldemort venait de le plaquer de nouveau contre la table comme une vieille lutte entre eux et le faisait taire d'un très long baiser. Harry, horrifié, vit Rogue renverser encore une fois la tendance et renverser le mage noir sur la table en l'embrassant. Il aurait presque pu jurer que les yeux de reptile s'étaient un instant posés sur l'exact endroit d'où il les espionnait avant de se fermer sur un long soupir.

Reculant tout en douceur, tentant de faire le moins de bruits possible, mais vu les sons qui lui provenaient de la porte ouverte, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils l'entendent – quoi qu'il valait mieux être prudent.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Rogue et Voldemort ? Ensembles ? L'idée que les deux êtres qu'il voyait le moins avoir une sexualité puisse en avoir une et ensemble de surcroit le plongeait dans une perplexité nauséeuse.

Il avait envie de vomir. Non seulement parce qu'il repartait avec plus de questions en tête que de réponses, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait espéré mais aussi parce que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté le répugnait profondément. Il se rendit compte qu'il courrait depuis un moment, ayant presque oublié comme respirer. Il ne sut jamais vraiment trop comment est-ce qu'il retrouva sa chambre. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas et il se leva plus fatigué encore qu'en se couchant. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de ses deux ennemis l'empêchait de trouver le repos.

Rogue était assis sur un banc, sous un grand chêne. Il régnait à l'extérieur une chaleur caniculaire, au contraire de l'intérieur du château mais il n'avait même pas ôté le moindre bouton de son col. Il était en train de lire un gros livre et Harry inspira à plusieurs reprises profondément. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui semblait suicidaire. De plus, il n'avait pas digérer la gifle que l'adulte lui avait mise.

Affreusement stressé, il essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean, fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour les empêcher de trembler et s'avança sur la pelouse, tentant toujours d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément pour ne pas perdre le peu de courage qui lui permettait de se mouvoir.

"Monsieur ?"

Rogue leva la tête à son approche et son visage jusqu'ici neutre se barra d'un pli à la commissure des lèvres, signe familier du désagréament que lui causait la présence du gamin. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter. Il avait tourné et retourné tout ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit même. Il ne se voyait pas aller voir Voldemort mais Rogue... C'était un insupportable bâtard graisseux injuste mais c'était son professeur et Voldemort avait dit... Avait dit qu'il cherchait à le protéger ? Cela lui semblait assez peu croyable et pourtant, une petite voix dans la tête de Harry lui disait qu'il n'était pas objectif, que Rogue, en dehors de ses humiliations, ne l'avait pas non plus torturé comme Ombrage... Cette idée lui fit monter un goût amer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il était à présent à quelques pas de son aîné. Il inspira, puis se lança :

"Pourquoi trahissez-vous Dumbledore ?"

Contrairement à ce que Harry avait pensé, le professeur resta très calme, bien que son visage donnait l'impression qu'il se trouvait en face de quelque chose de désagréable et de déplaisant.

"Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, Potter."

Le garçon ne se laissa pas démonter cette fois-ci. Il avait vraiment besoin de réponses.

"Je vous ai vu hier soir. Avec Voldemort, je veux dire..."

"Vous avez quoi ?"

Les yeux noirs de Severus se rétrécirent en une fine ligne et Harry déglutit. Il était cependant allé beaucoup trop loin pour reculer.

"Pourquoi veut-il que vous quittiez Poudlard ?"

Un instant, Harry pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas, vu que le silence se prolongeait, rendant la situation de plus en plus embarrassante. Mais Rogue répondit quand même au bout du compte. Peut-être estimait-il qu'avec ce qu'avait de toute façon entendu, il serait inutile de nier.

"Faites marcher votre cervelle. Je suis censé jouer un double jeu auprès de Voldemort et l'espionner pour Dumbledore mais c'est l'exacte inverse."

Harry songea que cela devait être compliqué de passer son temps à mentir à tout le monde.

"Mais Dumbledore vous a protégé, il vous a évité Azkaban, il vous a donné un travail et..."

"Potter. Je sais tout cela. Mais tout ceci... Ce ne sont que des manœuvres politiques, je ne m'attends pas que vous parveniez à comprendre."

"Comment suis-je censé comprendre si personne ne m'explique jamais rien ?" Fit Harry, avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

Severus devait bien reconnaître qu'il marquait un point. Il soupira avec agacement, se décala légèrement sur le banc, sans vraiment s'attendre à ce que Potter s'assoie. Ce fut pourtant ce que fit l'adolescent, tourné vers lui avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas quelqu'un que je peux trahir."

"Vous ne pouvez pas ? Physiquement ?"

"Si vous ne cessez de m'interrompre, je ne pourrais pas essayer de faire rentrer quoi que ce soit dans votre intellect déjà limité."

Harry se renfrogna. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. Mais il resta tout de même. Cette fichue curiosité était la plus forte.

Le Lord Noir... M'a recruté quand j'étais très jeune. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voulais changer, en quoi je voulais croire. Lui, il rendait ça possible. Il mettait tout ça à portée de ma main et me demandait en retour ce que j'étais disposé à lui offrir : ma fidélité et ma loyauté.

Les yeux de Rogue s'étaient perdus sur un point à l'horizon. Harry se tint sagement silencieux, attendant qu'il continue en retenant son souffle.

"Il est un peu présomptueux de le dire mais nous avions beaucoup en commun. Je suis rapidement devenu son bras droit, avec Lucius et quelques autres. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont des sous-fifres, de la chair à canon utile pour mener notre cause à la victoire mais seuls quelques rares Mangemorts peuvent prétendre être les plus proches lieutenants du Lord Noir. Vu mes capacités concernant l'espionnage, l'on me plaça à Poudlard. C'était périlleux. J'ai réussi à rentrer dans l'Ordre et à faire croire que je souhaitais tourner le dos à notre Maître – comment aurais-je pu faire une telle chose ? Je permettais à l'Ordre d'avoir l'impression de progresser dans la chasse aux mages noirs. Ceux qu'ils capturaient étaient des pions sacrifiés pour permettre à ma couverture de tenir."

Harry n'aurait su dire si ce récit l'horrifiait ou l'impressionnait. Ces gens sacrifiés pour que Rogue puisse continuer son office... C'était répugnant et pourtant, ils étaient vraiment des mages noirs et c'était l'Ordre qui avait décidé de les éliminer. Ce n'était pas vraiment Rogue qui avait leur sang sur les mains. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le professeur ajouta d'une voix plus lointaine.

"Mais je connaissais ces sorciers, ils étaient du même camp que moi mais je devais m'arranger pour qu'ils soient pris. Finalement, quand vous avez détruit le Lord... Je suis resté à mon poste. Je savais qu'il ne pourrais être définitivement éliminé. Alors j'ai attendu toutes ces années. Finalement, nous sommes parvenus à lui redonner son corps et une grande partie de son apparence perdue. Je continue à faire pour lui ce que j'ai toujours fait : espionner. Néanmoins le Maître craint que je finisse par éveiller des soupçons ou que Dumbledore use de légilimencie."

Le Gryffondor médita ce récit en silence, les mains appuyées l'une contre l'autre sur ses cuisses.

"J'ai du mal à imaginer Voldemort en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire de la mort d'un Mangemort."

Severus le regarda avec intensité, comme s'il le jaugeait.

"C'est un général. Perdre ses troupes est toujours handicapant. Et même un général peut être affecté de la perte de ses plus fidèles lieutenants."

Harry avait définitivement du mal à imaginer Voldemort effondré par la perte de quelqu'un. Il était un monstre, un assassin. Pourtant ce qu'il avait vu la veille la troublait profondément.

"Vous êtes son petit ami ?"

Dès qu'il l'eut dit, l'adolescent regretta la naïveté de sa question. Rogue avait haussé les sourcils et il renifla avec mépris, le fixant comme s'il était décidément aussi bête qu'un Veracrasse.

"Je ne prétendrais pas à une telle chose. Le Maître et moi... Sommes de vieux amis."

"Mais vous... Et lui..."

Le jeune homme était devenu cramoisi. Il craignait cette fois d'avoir dépassé les bornes et fixait l'herbe en face de lui. Le silence inconfortable se poursuivit dans ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

"Vous ne devriez pas écouter aux portes."

Harry rougit encore plus et se sentit l'obligation de se justifier en balbutiant :

"C'était par hasard... Je ne suis pas resté..."

"Encore heureux. Ecoutez, Potter, la nature de ma relation avec le Lord ne vous regarde en rien. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de réfléchir plutôt à vos propres aspirations et à sa proposition à votre égard."

Rogue se leva, son livre sous le bras et Harry lança, presque sans réfléchir alors que Rogue tournait déjà les talons :

"Vous l'aimez."

Cette fois, il allait le changer en crapaud ou en quelque chose de répugnant...

"L'on ne suit pas quelqu'un jusqu'en enfer si on ne l'aime pas."

Sur ces mots, Rogue s'en alla à grands pas, laissant Harry seul, l'esprit confus. Pourtant bien des réponses lui avaient été amenées. Mais lui, quel choix aurait-il à faire ? Que devrait-il sacrifier s'il décidait de suivre un autre chemin que celui que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il empreinte ?

Ces chemins s'étendaient sous ses yeux. L'un bordé de sable doux, accueillant et familier, déjà élagué pour lui. L'autre s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Un très long chemin de ronces, effrayant et qui menait vers l'inconnu.


	9. Une petite place

**Chapitre 8 : Une petite place.**

Il avait l'impression horrible d'être partout sauf à sa place. Portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, il essayait de se faire oublier dans un coin, ce qui était difficile lorsqu'on savait que la moitié des protagonistes ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards curieux ou hostiles. S'il avait pu se cacher derrière sa tasse, il l'aurait fait. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il aurait aimé sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et de proprement disparaître pour échapper à son embarras. Il n'était pas trop timide ou facilement intimidé mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, sentiments exceptionnels.

Harry n'était pas le seul à ne rien dire. Rogue, dans un coin de la pièce, buvait son thé à petites gorgées mesurées, très raide sur son fauteuil et Drago Malefoy pinçait furieusement les lèvres pour retenir des piques acerbes et ne cessait de jeter à Harry des regards furibonds... Comme s'il avait demandé à être ici. Mais bon, il aurait été aussi illusoire que de penser toucher la lune de croire que Malefoy Junior pourrait considérer avec impartialité qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Comme Harry commençait à le découvrir, Voldemort avait cette façon de demander quelque chose qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait que c'était un ordre.

En plus d'eux se trouvait un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu et que tout le monde appelait Audric et qui avait un maintient et une prestance qui le laissait impressionné. Il était difficile de ne pas regarder cet homme lorsqu'il parlait, ses yeux au bleu délavé étaient acérés comme ceux d'un aigle et pourtant, son expression était affable, chaleureuse même. Il parlait avec Voldemort depuis un petit moment, de manœuvres tactiques qu'Harry avait commencé par écouter avant de s'embrouiller jusqu'à n'y rien comprendre, jusqu'à finir par ne plus que siroter son thé en se tenant tranquille. Il semblerait vraiment suicidaire de tenter quelque chose quand il était entouré du Lord Noir et de ses proches Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils s'étoufferaient avec les scones et tomberaient raides morts mais cela semblait assez peu probable.

"Et bien, Harry, que ferais-tu dans cette situation ?"

La voix du Lord le tira de ses pensées et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire stupidement :

"Hein ?"

Il vit clairement Malefoy renifler de dédain, arborant cet insupportable sourire supérieur qui lui donnait envie de lui mettre le nez dans sa tasse de porcelaine. Harry remua avec un inconfort certain tout à coup, lançant à Voldemort un regard presque désolé mais le Lord haussa simplement les sourcils, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Je pense que votre jeune ami n'y entends pas grand chose en stratégie, Milord." Fit Audric de sa voix grave et profonde.

Harry le fixa un instant, mais l'expression du blond était plus amène que celle de toutes les personnes présentes.

"Heu... Ouais... Je veux dire : non, en effet, je n'ai jamais utilisé de stratégie." Avoua Harry, pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, quitte à ce qu'on se moque de lui.

Cela ne rata pas : Rogue et Malefoy reniflèrent en cœur avec dédain. Mais Voldemort avait un regard indéchiffrable. Audric, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement moqueur. Le Lord lui avait dit plus tôt que l'homme était son meilleur stratège lorsqu'il l'avait présenté. Harry fut soulagé qu'il n'éclate pas de rire. Le regard acéré mais bienveillant était posé sur lui et il se sentit un peu intimidé. L'apparence d'Audric, s'il ne payait pas de mine, avait quelque chose en plus. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle semblait presque nacrée et il se tenait avec un maintient impeccable, vraiment irréprochable. Harry pouvait constater ses gestes précis, élégants et il l'enviait un peu de réussir à avoir tant d'aisance dans une activité si anodine que boire le thé.

"Audric, pourrais-tu te libérer les soirs de semaine ? Je crois que Harry aurait bien besoin d'apprendre quelques rudiments."

Drago s'étouffa dans son thé et il reposa brusquement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.

"Maître !" S'écria-t-il d'un ton scandalisé.

"Une objection, Drago ?" Fit patiemment le maître des lieux, sans se départir de son calme.

Drago détourna aussitôt le regard et n'ajouta rien du tout pendant quelques instants. Puis, se mordant la lèvre, il sembla hésiter avant de se lancer, reportant son regard vers le Lord.

"Ouais, en fait. Vous voulez lui donner plus d'armes ou quoi ?" Il fit un large geste pour pointer Harry du doigt. "Ce gars est le chien de Dumbledore, notre ennemi. Je suis pas un stratège mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'on évitait en général de donner des moyens à nos ennemis de nous nuire."

En fait, Harry Potter était pour une fois dans sa vie d'accord avec Drago Malefoy, ce qui était à noter d'une croix blanche dans le calendrier. Malgré tout, Voldemort ne sembla pas s'offusquer du ton de Drago et continuait à le dévisager en silence, alors que l'adolescent se levait pour arpenter la pièce d'un pas furieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de courir voir ses maîtres comme un toutou dès qu'il saura comment vous contrer ? Il va tout raconter a ses petits amis adorés ! Potter ne comprendra jamais rien à votre cause."

"Dis, je suis là". Lança Harry, qui commençait à s'échauffer d'entendre Malefoy le dénigrer comme ça juste sous son nez.

Mais Malefoy n'en resta pas là, pivotant vers lui, il fit une révérence insolente.

"Ho pardon, monsieur le Grand Harry Potter. Pardon de ne pas me rouler à tes pieds comme tout le monde et de te lécher le cul comme tes petits adorateurs. Tu n'as rien à faire ici."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Harry se leva de son siège, clairement menaçant, s'approchant de Drago.

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être ici ? Ha ouais, juste exactement comme j'ai choisi qu'un mage psychopathe massacre ma famille !"

Étonnement, personne n'intervenait, mais Harry était trop énervé pour s'en rendre compte et Drago aussi. Ils se faisaient face, menaçants et clairement prêts à en venir aux mains. Drago avait même sortit sa baguette magique et ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

"Ho pauvre petit Potter siiiii malheureux." Minauda-t-il en portant une main à son cœur. "Mais t'as pas le monopole du malheur, espèce de bâtard. T'es toujours à te plaindre alors que tout le monde se roule à tes pieds juste parce que tu n'as eu que de la chance à chaque fois."

Harry serra les poings et les dents, oubliant où il se trouvait. C'était comme à Poudlard, à cet instant. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment conscience des adultes autours d'eux – et surtout du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Ta gueule, Malefoy."

"Quelle répartie, Potter... Vraiment ! Tout le monde te veut alors que tu es juste un perdant que sa moman a protégé et... Outch !"

Le poing de Harry venait de s'abattre sur le visage de Malefoy et ce dernier tituba en arrière, du sang commençant à couler de son nez.

"Ne parle pas de ma mère !" Rugit Harry avant de se jeter sur son ennemi, espérant le désarmer.

Il parvint à faire tomber l'autre garçon mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui prendre sa baguette et Drago cria un Incendio. Il se recula juste à temps pour échapper aux flammes qui lui roussirent seulement un peu le bout des cheveux, attrapant le poignet de Malefoy, lui tordant sans pitié. Il en avait marre. Vraiment marre. Toutes les humiliations, toutes les injustices. Le stress de sa captivité, de la présence de Voldemort et toute sa tristesse pour la perte de ceux qu'il aimait. Tout cela se confondait, déformant son visage d'une rage sourde et aveugle alors que Malefoy couinait quand sa baguette tombait au sol. Harry n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de la ramasser. De sa main libre, il commença à frapper, avec comme seule idée en tête de réduire le visage de ce petit bâtard à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente.

Il frapperait encore si on ne l'avait pas ceinturé par l'arrière, l'éloignant de son ennemi. Mais Harry se débattit si furieusement qu'il donna un violent coup de coude à celui qui venait de le maintenir. Il y eut un grognement et il plongea droit sur la baguette de Malefoy pour l'attraper dans un accès de rage. Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de s'en servir. Il ne put éviter un Incarcerem et s'écroula au sol, retenu par d'épaisses cordes. Il se tortillait néanmoins comme un beau diable mais il était impuissant. Il entendit la voix froide de Voldemort ordonner à Rogue d'aller soigner Malefoy. Ce dernier aida son filleul à se relever, se massant lui-même le torse là où le coude de Harry l'avait frappé, non sans avoir réparé le nez de Malefoy d'un coup de baguette et fait disparaître le sang d'un Evanesco distrait. Il avait quelques potions et cataplasmes pour les contusions et vu que le visage du blond bleuissait à vue d'œil, il allait en avoir sacrément besoin.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le calme revint, en dehors de Harry qui s'agitait toujours, essayant de ramper malgré les cordes. L'adolescent finit cependant par se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'épuisement aidant, restant couché sur le ventre, l'air pathétique.

Voldemort était resté assis, comme si tout ce cirque ne le concernait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il estima qu'Harry semblait plus calme, il fit disparaître les cordes d'un geste de sa baguette et Désarma le brun, la baguette de Drago atterrissant dans sa main.

Audric était sortit avec Severus et Drago, il ne restait que Voldemort et lui. Harry se frotta les poignets, endoloris par les cordages, s'asseyant sur le sol, non sans jeter à son ennemi un regard noir de rancœur. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Voldemort le tue pour ses propos. Cependant, ce dernier se contentait de le regarder en silence, le rendant de plus en plus nerveux. Reculant vers le mur, Harry ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et jeta au Lord un regard farouche.

Le silence se prolongea dix bonnes minutes, aucun des deux ne bougeant, jusqu'à ce que le mage noir ait fini de siroter sa tasse. Lorsqu'il la posa à côté de lui sur un petit guéridon, Harry se décida à soupirer.

"Il a raison. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre cause."

"Et que sais-tu au juste de notre cause.. ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, abaissant les yeux sur ses mains – il avait un peu de sang dessus et il se sentit vaguement nauséeux.

"Comment peux-tu prétendre ne pas être d'accord avec moi si tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais tout ceci ?"

C'était une vraie question, Harry pouvait le sentir. Il hésita et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

"Vos méthodes sont inhumaines."

"La guerre est inhumaine."

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, puis il lança quand même, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de se dire que Voldemort marquait un point.

"Vous avez massacré des innocents... Vous avez tué ma famille... Vous avez tué mon parrain..."

"Et tes parents étaient des innocents qui n'avaient jamais tué un seul être humain, bien sûr... Et les Moldus font des guerres sans jamais tuer un seul civil. Et ton parrain n'a jamais tué de mages noirs."

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

"Si vous n'étiez pas là... S'il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts... Il n'y aurait plus de guerre. C'est vous qui faites que tout ça se passe."

Voldemort fit un drôle de bruit, au point qu'Harry dû lever la tête pour en être sûr. Le mage riait. C'était un son curieux, dissonant, comme s'il avait oublié depuis longtemps comme laisser entendre de la joie. C'était un rire froid et coupant. Un peu amer, aussi.

"Oh bien sûr, tout serait si rose..."

Harry se sentit bête.

"Harry... Tu es l'être le plus naïf que j'ai jamais vu..." Fit Voldemort, avec encore ce drôle de rire. Cependant, il semblait sincèrement consterné.

L'interpellé enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux et garda obstinément le silence.

Il entendit Voldemort se lever et il eut un instant l'espoir qu'il s'en aille et le laisse seul. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse y avoir du vrai dans ce que lui disait son pire ennemi. Il voulait juste ne jamais être venu ici, ne jamais avoir eu le moindre doute.

Malheureusement, Voldemort ne le laissa pas. Il s'accroupit face à lui, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait brisé le cruchon de sauce à leur premier repas. Cette fois Harry resta enroulé sur lui-même, le visage enfouit dans ses genoux et ses bras. Il était plus facile de ne plus rien voir, de ne plus rien entendre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire devant le mage.

"Quoi que je te dise, tu le nies en bloc. Cela t'aiderait de l'entendre d'autres que moi ?"

Harry fit « non » de la tête. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Pourquoi était-il si horriblement compréhensif et patient ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter comme d'habitude, en méchant hystérique et redoutable qu'il pouvait haïr de toutes ses forces.

La main de Voldemort se posa sur le haut de sa tête, avec la délicatesse d'une araignée. Il frissonna. Cependant, l'homme ne caressait pas ses cheveux. Il laissait juste sa main comme ça, comme s'il ne savait pas faire autre chose de plus tendre. C'était déjà trop pour les nerfs de Harry, qui se rappela de la scène avec Rogue et le mage. Il tressaillit de dégoût à ce souvenir. Comment Rogue pouvait-il faire... Ca... Avec cet être monstrueux ?

"Je pourrais t'apporter tellement de choses, Harry... Tu pourrais cesser d'avoir peur... Cesser de vivre dans la crainte. Tu pourrais devenir craint à ton tour... On te respecterait pour ta puissance... Tu as du potentiel mais personne ne l'a jamais développé. Laisse-moi t'apprendre..."

Comme cette voix était douce, murmurant entre eux, s'insinuant dans son esprit comme un serpent.

"Nous nous ressemblons déjà... Tu partages une part de moi... Tu vis pourtant dans la peur ridicule de m'être semblable... Pourquoi craindre cet héritage... Vois comme il est facile d'y céder... Vois comme tu as pris du plaisir à avoir le dessus sur Drago... Comme il t'était jouissif de le contraindre et de le battre..."

Le garçon appuya ses mains contre ses oreilles, se sentant trembler, au bord des larmes. Il voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il arrête de dire ces horribles choses, de le comparer à lui.

"Tu aurais pu l'ignorer, mais tu voulais qu'il te respecte... Tu voulais qu'il considère que tu étais plus fort que lui... Que tu avais le dessus..."

La main sur sa tête bougeait doucement à présent, les doigts osseux et pâles glissant dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés. C'était presque doux. La voix de Voldemort était caressante, séduisante. Elle donner envie d'acquiescer, de fermer les yeux et de se laisser guider. De ne plus lutter, de se laisser montrer le chemin. La main glissa jusque sur sa joue, lui relevant le menton avec une autorité maligne, mais Harry garda les paupières closes pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, pour ne pas lui montrer les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

"N'as-tu jamais voulu te venger... On t'a abandonné chez des Moldus répugnants et cruels... On t'as laissé être victime de leurs abus alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit enfant... Même lorsque tu as supplié de rester à Poudlard on ne t'a pas écouté... N'as tu pas souhaité mourir plutôt que de supporter ces deux mois... mais Dumbledore ne t'a jamais écouté... Il y aurait eu tellement d'autres solutions pour te cacher... Tellement d'autres magies que celles qui t'emprisonnait chez ces êtres inférieurs et mauvais..."

Il lisait en lui avec une facilité épouvantable... Il exhumait à hautes voix tous les sentiments enfouis si profondément en Harry que ce dernier avait envie de se rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger. Envie de hurler à la mort et de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes.

"Et quand tu as pu avoir un parrain, tu n'as pas pu aller chez lui... L'on t'a toujours empêché d'assouvir tes désirs... L'on t'a brimé depuis toujours... Tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire... Dumbledore t'a-t-il seulement un jour expliqué quoi que ce soit clairement ? Il t'a même laissé à la merci de Severus alors que vous ne vouliez pas travailler ensemble sur l'occlumencie... Alors que tu le hais... Il aurait pu te l'enseigner lui-même mais il n'a jamais pris ce temps pour toi..."

Les larmes coulaient, brûlantes sur ses joues glacées, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Qu'il se taise, ho mon dieu, qu'il se taise...

"Lorsque tu as été au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il aurait pu encore déclarer que tu étais trop jeune pour participer... Il aurait pu te protéger... Tu étais un enfant innocent... Et qui a vu que tu voulais mourir... Qui a su que tu espérais que je te tue... Lorsque tu as appris la Prophétie... Qui a percé tes sentiments et s'est vraiment soucié de ce que tu voulais toi, Harry Potter..."

Il sentit l'index de Voldemort chasser une larme sur sa joue et le barrage qui contenait ses sentiments céda brutalement. Il pleurait à, présent, en gros sanglots impossibles à endiguer. Il pleurait parce que c'était atrocement vrai et qu'il se sentait déchiré d'entendre celui qui avait tué ses parents lui dire tout ce qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui. Il sentit les bras de Voldemort se poser autours de lui et il s'agrippa à sa robe de sorcier en pleurant. Il pleurait comme s'il était encore un petit enfant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le Seigneur Noir avait fait ressortir quelque chose de lui qui l'effrayait terriblement. L'entendre le dire, mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il avait considéré comme injuste, sur ses doutes les plus intimes et surtout... Sur cette envie de mourir qu'il n'avait jamais formulé...

Harry était déchiré que ce soit son pire ennemi – celui là même qu'on lui avait appris à haïr dès ses onze ans – qui perce ainsi sa carapace.

Voldemort ne le berçait pas. Mais il le tenait simplement et plus encore, il le laissait pleurer contre lui sans plus rien dire. Il sentait une respiration régulière et calme contre sa joue alors que lui-même était secoué de sanglots douloureux. Il savait qu'il allait regretter plus tard un tel laisser-aller, une telle marque de vulnérabilité. Mais jamais il n'avait pu vraiment se sentir écouté à part par Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était pas pareil, ils étaient des adolescents, comme lui, et ils ne savaient pas toujours quoi lui dire ou quoi faire. Ils étaient des amis formidables, vraiment de chouettes amis. Mais ils ne pouvaient faire mieux que leur âge. Voldemort était un vieux sorcier expérimenté, un dangereux mage noir, certes. Cependant, il lui semblait, dans la confusion, qu'il savait quoi faire, comment l'aider et le guider. Il était aussi puissant que Dumbledore mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais permit de pleurer comme ça en le tenant comme s'il était encore un enfant.

Harry Potter ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait une place quelque part, au milieu de cette guerre entre les Mangemorts et les autres. S'il l'avait pu, il ne se serait jamais battu contre personne. Il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un – pas même un mage noir – mais personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

"Tu n'aurais pas à tuer. Tu pourrais simplement être des nôtres."

Mais Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation incrédule.

"Tu n'auras besoin de tuer personne, si tant est que tu nous rejoigne. Laisse-moi te guider, mon garçon... Laisse-moi te montrer le chemin..."

Harry mit longtemps à répondre, vraiment longtemps. Il pleurait trop. Mais, au bout d'un moment, les sanglots s'espacèrent, jusqu'à ne plus être que des tressaillements ponctuels. Epuisé par la crise de larmes, il se sentait gêné mais aussi confusément reconnaissant à Voldemort de ne pas être partit, de l'avoir gardé simplement contre sa poitrine, en un geste très simple, très sobre.

"Je... Je veux bien essayer...Si je n.. fais de mal à personne..."

La main de Voldemort se posa dans ses cheveux, et la voix répondit très calmement, mais avec tout de même une note d'appréciation :

"Bon garçon. Tu ne le regretteras pas."

Harry n'était pas du tout sûr de ça mais il voulait essayer. Parce qu'il avait l'impression idiote que quelque chose allait un peu moins mal dans son cœur. Il voulait trouver sa place. Une toute petite place où être simplement Harry et non plus le héros qu'on attendait de lui.


	10. Autarcie sentimentale

**Petite note : **Pour information, ce chapitre voyait l'intronisation d'un nouveau personnage dans la fanfic originelle. J'ai décidé de faire l'impasse dessus complètement parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout et que je n'aime pas du tout non plus ce que j'avais fait de Severus dans l'original. J'ai néanmoins développé un lien entre Audric et Harry que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous donnera autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Egalement, le prochain chapitre aurait dû être la rentrée à Poudlard mais j'ai décidé d'intercaler un chapitre supplémentaire avant cet événement qui n'existait pas dans la première version, afin de pouvoir approfondir les liens entre les différents protagonistes et éviter de passer trop vite sur les doutes de Harry et sa lente progression vers ce qu'il deviendra à la fin de la fanfiction. Donc Poudlard sera pour dans deux chapitres. De même, j'ai supprimé (oui oui, avec une bonne balle dans la tête, carrément.) la plupart des personnages originaux de l'ancienne fanfic parce que je les trouve juste atrocement mauvais et grosbill/kékés (hey, c'était il y a neuf ans... Sans commentaires ! J'étais jeune...) donc ce sera une grosse différence entre la V1 et le Reboot (quoi, c'était déjà plus pareil de toute façon ?!)

Pour information, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un dans le public (lol), pour écrire cette fanfic, j'ai résumé sur mon pitit carnet tous les chapitres de l'ancienne, dans les grandes lignes et en une dizaine de phrases. Je sélectionne dans mes petits résumés les idées brutes qui me plaisent - par exemple pour le chapitre que vous allez lire, le thème principal que j'ai retenu était la jalousie de Harry pour la relation Rogue/Voldemort. Une fois que j'ai ces idées qui sont l'essence de la première version, j'essaye d'en faire quelque chose de cohérent en enlevant le complet OOC de Voldemort et en développant plus la psychée de chacun afin de créer une suite (énormément plus) logique qu'auparavant.

Merci beaucoup aussi pour vos commentaires, que je reçois toujours avec grand plaisir, dont certains sont très touchants et adorables

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Autarcie sentimentale.**

"Vous faites des progrès."

Harry se sentit malgré lui empli d'une fierté certaine, regardant son initiateur avec gratitude. Audric lui sourit gentiment. Depuis deux semaines, l'homme était devenu son instructeur particulier. L'enseignement d'Audric portait sur toutes sortes de choses, de la théorie du duel aux rudiments de la stratégie martiale et Harry, s'il avait au début été réticent à l'idée de passer du temps avec cet inconnu devait bien avouer que le Mangemort l'avait très vite mis à l'aise.

Il ne cessait de se demander ce que quelqu'un d'aussi affable et paisible faisait du côté de Voldemort. Leurs discussions se prolongeaient tard dans la nuit et le Gryffondor devait avouer n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé.

Bien qu'il refusait de se l'avouer, Harry ne s'était rarement sentit aussi bien que lorsqu'il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas. Audric écoutait beaucoup et parlait avec raison, sans l'infantiliser ou le rabaisser et le jeune homme se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé un Mangemort savoir des secrets que même ses meilleurs amis ne connaissaient pas. C'était juste tellement facile de parler au blond qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir pour la première fois obtenir l'écoute dont il avait été privé depuis enfant.

Voldemort était un être occupé mais il prenait également le temps d'inviter Harry pour le thé – un rituel auquel il semblait être attaché. Ils étaient parfois seuls, souvent avec quelques proches du Lord Noir. L'adolescent préférait largement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Voldemort parlait peu, lui aussi. Et il devait avouer également que les meilleurs moments était quand Audric et le Lord étaient là avec lui. Il y avait une profondeur dans leurs raisonnements et leurs discussions, une habile gymnastique mentale qui le perdait parfois. L'intelligence des deux hommes semblait sans limite. Bien sûr, ce sentiment était renforcé par la jeunesse et l'inexpérience d'Harry.

Harry n'avait plus vraiment revu Malefoy junior, ce dernier l'évitait avec dans le regard une sorte de fierté froissée et de colère rentrée. Lui-même préférait ne pas le chercher. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de vagues et il était trop préoccupé pour vraiment s'intéresser à Drago.

Il était pénible pour Harry de se rendre compte de sa propre faiblesse lors de son apprentissage avec Audric. Ce dernier le rassurait souvent à ce sujet, lui indiquant que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais appris tout cela, il s'en sortait très bien. A vrai dire, l'homme blond était sidéré que Dumbledore n'ai jamais donné à Harry de leçons privées. Il lui semblait un non sens que de vouloir qu'Harry batte un Seigneur des Ténèbres sans jamais vraiment lui donner de formation solide. C'était l'envoyer à la mort ou compter sur un miracle. Dans les deux cas, c'était idiot.

En dehors de l'heure du thé, Harry déjeunait et dînait avec Rogue et Voldemort. Le Maître des Potions semblait passer toutes ses vacances avec son maître – en tout cas cette année là, car il avait entendu Voldemort parler d'un lieu appelé Prince Hall. Ces repas étaient souvent assez silencieux – les deux adultes ne parlaient jamais à tord et à travers. Harry devait cependant avouer que ce n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'au début. Ces dîners calmes dans l'immense salle disproportionnée pour trois étaient finalement reposants. Il n'avait cependant jamais vu Audric au moindre repas, en dehors du fait de boire du thé – il ne mangeait pas même les gâteaux. Voldemort avait finalement fini par lui répondre qu'il était l'un des Seigneurs Vampires. Il aurait dû en être terrorisé mais passé le malaise premier, voyant qu'Audric était semblable à l'accoutumée, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en formaliser.

Ce soir-là, après les leçons du vieux Vampire, l'adolescent marchait dans les jardins. La nuit claire était agréable et il n'avait pas sommeil. La date de la rentrée approchait à grands pas, le plongeant dans une certaine nervosité. Il devait bien avouer que, pour le moment, les Mangemorts étaient très différents de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Voldemort lui avait expliqué quelques idées. Il n'était pas d'accord avec toutes mais certaines lui semblaient cohérentes. Il avait également appris qu'une loi passerait bientôt au ministère. Penser que des gens comme Remus puissent être fichés comme des anormaux et éventuellement éliminés si pour un critère abstrait ou un autre l'on décidait qu'ils étaient dangereux... Il lui semblait horrible que Dumbledore laisse faire une telle chose. N'avait-il pas aidé Hagrid et Remus à trouver du travail, ne leur avait-il pas fourni un foyer à Poudlard en dépit de leur nature pas complètement humaine ? Remus était quelqu'un de bon, Harry le savait, bien qu'il craignait terriblement que ce dernier lui en veuille pour la mort de Sirius. Alors pourquoi le directeur encourageait-il une loi pareille ? Audric avait avancé que c'était peut-être parce que Voldemort avait aussi des non-humains dans ses troupes – lui-même et un loup-garou du nom de Greyback, ainsi que d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais causer autant de tord à toute une communauté pour quelques Mangemorts n'avait pas de sens. Harry ne savait qu'en penser.

L'odeur de l'herbe humide de rosée était apaisante et il inspira profondément. Le jardin ressemblait plutôt à un grand parc arboré, protégé de barrières magiques complexes et l'on avait avertit Harry de ne pas dépasser le petit muret de pierres qui entourait les nombreux hectares du domaine sous peine de déclencher les protections du château et d'être tué ou gravement incapacité.

Harry avait obéit, mais il venait tôt le matin faire un peu de course à pieds et des étirements pour ne pas perdre la légère musculature qu'il était parvenu à acquérir pendant l'été. Souvent, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il errait sur les pelouses, entre les grands chênes centenaires et les ormes délicats.

L'idée de la rentrée l'angoissait pour toutes sortes de raisons. Revoir ses amis comme si de rien était... Serait-il seulement capable d'une telle chose ? Il ne savait pas vraiment si Voldemort le laisserait seulement retourner à Poudlard.

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide sous un arbre, s'allongeant pour regarder le ciel nocturne. Aussi loin de toute civilisation, les étoiles étaient incroyablement bien visibles. Le détail du ciel nocturne était incroyable. Il se sentait bien. C'était peut-être le plus horrible, que ce sentiment de bien-être alors qu'il était dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant, contrairement aux insupportables étés chez les Dursley, ici il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mangeait à sa faim et n'avait pas à craindre d'être sans cesse rejeté. Il lui semblait incroyable que son pire ennemi le traite mieux que son oncle et sa tante, complètement irréaliste.

Un bruit de pas proche le fit se redresser sur son séant, pour voir passer Rogue et Voldemort non loin de lui. Il doutait qu'on l'ai vu – ses vêtements noirs étaient discrets.

Il songea en se décalant doucement vers un buisson qu'espionner ces deux là devenait une très mauvaise habitude – d'autant plus mauvaise qu'il était encore dégoûté de leur relation un peu plus que professionnelle.

Ils discutaient de potions tout en marchant l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry les suivait à bonne distance. Ils continuèrent leur discussion en marchant d'un pas régulier, sans engager d'autres sujets notoires que l'utilité des cranberries dans la potion de changeforme et Harry se sentait un peu déçu. Ils ne firent rien d'autre que de marcher un moment – qu'espérait-il ? Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château, y disparaissant de concert.

L'étudiant se sentait idiot d'avoir pensé que... Quoi ? Qu'ils allaient se tenir par la main et s'embrasser comme des collégiens ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira lourdement. Voldemort était un être tellement étrange, incompréhensible. Tant il avait pu le tenir dans ses bras lorsqu'il pleurait – ce souvenir lui donnait tout de même un peu honte tant il était distant et avare de contacts. Pas qu'Harry soit vraiment sûr d'avoir très envie d'être cajolé par un assassin... En fait, il se sentait partagé. Lorsque Voldemort l'avait tenu, cela avait été réconfortant. Vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte le laissait vraiment faire ça. La main qui s'était posée sur sa tête et cette voix douce et insidieuse qui semblait tout lire en lui... Tout cela le troublait. Beaucoup.

Il se demandait parfois si Voldemort faisait la même chose pour Rogue. Mais imaginer ce dernier pleurer lui semblait vraiment impossible. Peut-être qu'il ne le faisait pas... A moins qu'il ait agi ainsi quand le Maître des Potions était plus jeune.

Le jeune homme rentra dans le grand hall, ne sachant trop ses sentiments. Il avait envie de voir Voldemort, de lui parler, de lui demander s'il aimait le professeur... Ce dernier avait à moitié avoué qu'il aimait le mage – du moins c'était comme ça qu'Harry l'avait prit dans sa naïveté concernant les sentiments. Mais qu'en penserait l'autre homme ? Et puis il lui semblait injuste que Rogue soit si proche de Voldemort alors que c'était lui que le mage noir semblait vouloir à ses côtés dans son camp. Voldemort lui préférait toujours Rogue : il était là lorsqu'ils mangeait, là lorsqu'ils prenaient le thé – le plus souvent – et ce n'était pas avec Harry que le maître des lieux faisait quelques pas dehors le soir.

Rentrant dans le château tout à ses pensées moroses, il songea qu'il ferait mieux de dormir... Mais la porte du salon pour le thé était ouvert et il remarqua la haute silhouette de Voldemort devant la fenêtre, seul.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Harry fit quelques pas vers sa chambre mais se ravisa et pénétra dans la pièce. Le lord ne se tourna pas mais il le salua d'une voix calme.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, il sembla à l'adolescent qu'il était vraiment stupide de déranger le Seigneur Noir sur un coup de tête immature. Mais Harry était Harry et il n'était pas du genre à pouvoir tenir plus longtemps sa langue.

"Est-ce que vous êtes en couple avec Ro... le professeur Rogue ?"

Voldemort se tourna et il devina dans son geste une surprise cachée derrière son visage aux traits aquilins. Il l'étudia un instant de ses yeux rouges et Harry eut envie de se cacher dans un trou.

"Non."

La négation était très franche.

"Mais vous deux..."

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire à Lord Voldemort et il ferma la bouche si fort que ses dents s'entre-choquèrent.

Le mage noir le regardait, un peu pensif et il s'approcha de quelques pas.

"Nous sommes de vieux amis."

Rogue avait dit la même chose mais il semblait à Harry que des amis ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais embrassé Ron – dieu merci !

"Mais on n'embrasse pas ses amis..." S'entêta le plus jeune, de plus en plus confus.

Voldemort ne sembla pas lui en vouloir mais ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier, dévoilant des dents régulières.

"Certains, si."

"Vous... Embrassez tous vos amis ?"

"Seulement Severus."

Harry secoua la tête, sentant un drôle de sentiment s'insinuer en lui. Voldemort se jouait de lui : il prétendait ne pas être en couple mais que le seul qu'il embrassait était Rogue.

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Disons que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure."

Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait à Harry que Voldemort était assez sincère quant à ce qu'il disait. Il leva des yeux troublés vers son aîné, remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté à un pas, l'air très calme malgré la discussion franchement indiscrète. Il se serait plutôt attendu à recevoir un Endoloris pour son audace. Se mordillant furieusement la lèvre inférieure, Harry restait silencieux, se sentant de plus en plus confus.

"Et puis... C'est un homme..."

Voldemort lui lança un drôle de regard, un peu étonné, son sourcil se soulevant légèrement et Harry songea qu'il ressemblait à Rogue quand il faisait ça.

"Et.. ?"

Harry rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

"Je veux dire... Ca ne se fait pas..."

Voldemort soupira, mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il allait rire – mais cela lui semblait proprement impossible.

"Par Merlin... Tu es d'une naïveté consternante, mon garçon."

Harry baissa les yeux, grattant une dalle du bout du pied. C'était juste qu'embrasser un autre homme ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit avant de surprendre Rogue et Voldemort.

Soudain, avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, il sentit la main autoritaire de Voldemort soulever son menton et il n'eut pas le temps de s'alarmer que le mage posait ses lèvres contre les siennes, Harry écarquillant les yeux en oubliant même comment respirer.

Le baiser – très sage cependant – ne dura que quelques instant avant que le Lord le lâche, un petit air suffisant sur le visage, lançant avec ironie :

"Visiblement, ni toi, ni moi n'avons été foudroyés. C'est donc que cela peut se faire."

Harry se sentit trembler et il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Voldemort l'avait embrassé. Embrassé. Il avait envie de se faire engloutir dans le sol tellement il avait honte. Il releva sur l'adulte des yeux confus, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"Allons, Harry, ce n'est qu'un baiser."

Le dénommé lança à Voldemort un regard noir et le poussa violemment pour l'écarter de lui avant de tourner les talons, s'enfuyant droit vers sa chambre sans se retourner, prenant courageusement la fuite. Il n'entendit pas le rire grinçant de Voldemort alors qu'il était partit.

"Non, non Harry... Vous n'êtes vraiment pas dans votre assiette aujourd'hui."

Harry soupira et lança un regard blessé à Audric en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de leur salle de techniques de corps à corps et de duel.

"Ca ne sert à rien, monsieur. Je ne vais jamais y arriver."

Le Vampire secoua la tête avec douceur, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs retenus en queue de cheval ondulant dans son dos dans ce mouvement. Il s'assit à son tour sur une chaise proche, du côté du dossier, y appuyant son menton.

"Et si vous me disiez ce qui vous tracasse ? Vous seriez peut-être soulagé."

Harry lui lança un long regard farouche, posant son front sur ses mains, accoudé à la table qu'ils avaient poussé pour avoir plus de place.

"Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider de toute façon..". Maugréa l'adolescent sans regarder son instructeur.

Ce dernier restait très calme, souriant même avec gentillesse.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir si je peux effectivement vous aider ou non..."

Le Gryffondor poussa un lourd soupir, semblant peser le pour et le contre pendant un moment. Audric avait le tact de rester silencieux, attendant qu'il se lance.

"Vous aller vous moquer de moi..." Gémit finalement Harry.

"Si je devais me moquer de vous, je le ferais sur votre pitoyable performance d'aujourd'hui."

Harry dû reconnaître qu'il avait été très mauvais et il dodelina de la tête dans ses mains avant de dire, tout de go.

"Voldemort m'a embrassé."

Audric resta un instant surpris puis il tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule du garçon, la tapotant doucement.

"Est-ce... Ce qui vous perturbe ?"

Le jeune homme soupira encore, mais il était reconnaissant envers Audric de ne pas avoir rit.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un homme et... Enfin... je veux dire... C'est Voldemort quand même... Et je suis Harry Potter..."

Le blond hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, ses yeux au bleu très clair croisant ceux de Harry et il continua de lui frotter gentiment l'omoplate.

"Un baiser, pour les adultes, ne veut pas dire grand chose." Concéda-t-il finalement. "Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Le savez-vous, Harry ?"

"Je... L'ai interrogé pour Rogue et lui..."

Harry n'avait pas très envie de cafter quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais il avait terriblement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et Audric était toujours gentil et patient avec lui.

"Ho..." Fit simplement le Vampire, semblant un peu impressionné que l'adolescent ai osé demander une chose pareille à Voldemort.

"En fait je les ai surpris, par hasard... Ils..."

Le jeune homme prit une teinte carmine, les yeux fuyants. Audric ne sembla cependant pas spécialement gêné, bien qu'il semblait compatir.

"Et vous ne vous étiez jamais figuré deux hommes ensembles. Pis encore, deux hommes que vous n'imaginiez pas avoir la moindre pulsion de cette nature..."

Audric arrivait toujours à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était un Vampire ou juste parce qu'il était vraiment intelligent et malin. Harry lui était reconnaissant de l'aider un peu à s'en sortir dans son explication.

"Ouais... Je veux dire, oui monsieur. Mais ils m'ont dit tous les deux qu'ils étaient juste des amis..."

"Cela peut arriver à des amis très proches que de se... satisfaire ainsi. Cela renforce leur lien et cela... Et bien... leur permet d'être dans une sorte d'autarcie sentimentale... Ils n'ont du coup plus besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour être avec eux. Ils évitent ainsi que quelqu'un s'immisce entre eux d'un côté comme de l'autre et gâche leur lien. Ils s'apportent tout ce dont ils ont besoin."

"Ce n'est pas comme un couple ?"

"Un peu..." Lui concéda Audric dans un gracieux mouvement de tête. "Mais pas exactement, puisqu'il s'agit surtout d'une amitié fusionnelle... Mais je ne voudrais pas parler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais simplement que Severus et le Lord se connaissent depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Ils étaient déjà amis quand j'ai rejoins la cause des Mangemorts et c'était il y a près de vingt ans."

Harry se sentait de plus en plus embrouillé et confus. Mais il était réellement reconnaissant envers Audric de lui expliquer tout ça – bien qu'il avait du mal à appréhender que deux amis puissent aussi avoir une relation pour ne pas en avoir avec les autres. Il supposait cependant que Rogue et Voldemort ne pouvaient l'un et l'autre se permettre que beaucoup de gens connaissent leurs secrets et ne pouvaient avoir une femme.

"Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?" Gémit quand même Harry quand Audric retira sa main de son dos – il en ressentit une légère déception car c'était agréable.

"Si vous avez un peu insisté sur le sujet – têtu comme vous êtes, je me doute que vous l'avez fait, Harry – et bien... Je suppose qu'il a voulu vous chahuter un peu. Vous montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'on accorde un baiser que cela induit des sentiments amoureux."

Le garçon médita quelques instants sur cette information pendant qu'Audric ajoutait de sa voix douce :

"Je pourrais vous embrasser aussi. Ca ne voudrait pas plus dire quelque chose."

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Il se sentit rougir de nouveau quand il pensa qu'il préférerait qu'Audric l'embrasse plutôt que Voldemort. Le Vampire était l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il ai jamais vu. Bon, il n'avait pas très envie quand même d'être avec un homme mais... Si ça avait été Audric...

"Vous n'avez jamais eu de petite amie, Harry ?"

"Pas vraiment..." Ronchonna le garçon après un silence, regardant ailleurs comme pour chasser ses pensées concernant son instructeur. "Enfin si, un peu. J'ai déjà embrassé une fille. Mais on n'était pas vraiment ensemble..."

Audric eut un drôle de sourire, comme s'il avait retenu un « c'est mignon » qui aurait pu vexer son élève. Il aimait bien parler avec Harry, il était plus naturel et entier que beaucoup de Mangemorts et c'était cette fraîcheur qu'il appréciait. Lorsqu'il avait su que Drago haïssait Harry, il avait songé qu'il ne s'entendrait probablement pas avec ce dernier. En vérité, le jeune homme de Gryffondor était attachant.

"Vous préférez les filles ?" Demanda Audric avec douceur.

"Je... Pense..." Répondit finalement l'adolescent brun, un peu intimidé par la question.

"Vous pensez ?"

Harry s'empourpra encore plus et se tritura les doigts sur la table.

"C'est juste que je n'avais jamais pensé aux hommes comme ça..."

Audric hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et Harry le regarda, les yeux un peu fuyants.

"Et... Vous ? Vous êtes marié ?"

La question prit Audric de court et il répondit un peu trop vite.

"Grand Dieu, non !"

Devant le regard étonné que lui jeta son élève, le Vampire eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

"En vérité il y a bien quelqu'un... mais nous ne sommes pas mariés."

"Ha..."

Etait-ce une pointe de déception dans la voix de ce garçon ? Audric l'observa un peu plus attentivement, ses yeux d'aigle l'étudiant un instant pendant qu'il disait :

"Cette personne ne veut pas de moi."

"Quoi ? Mais vous êtes quelqu'un d'épatant ! Je veux dire... Vous êtes super beau et intelligent et rusé et gentil et... Enfin..." Harry cafouilla un peu et ajouta plus doucement. "Je veux dire que c'est dingue qu'elle ne veuille pas de vous."

"Vos compliments sont touchants, Harry." Le dénommé rougit encore plus à ces mots. "Mais il se trouve que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à cette personne par le passé. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions un jour être ensemble. De plus il est fiancé."

"Il ?"

Audric eut un signe de tête élégant. Harry se sentait un peu plus troublé et gêné.

"Vous êtes... Attiré par les garçons ?"

Le Vampire retint un petit rire. La naïveté de ce gamin ne cessait de le surprendre. Tant Harry apprenait vite et était capable d'une certaine maturité sur bien des sujets, tant celui qu'ils abordaient ce soir-là était inconfortable pour le Gryffondor. S'il devait être objectif, il fallait bien dire qu'être pourchassé par un mage noir depuis sa prime enfance n'aidait pas à se placer dans un contexte idéal pour réfléchir à des choses aussi triviales que les sentiments ou son orientation sexuelle. Pas lorsqu'on risquait de mourir aussi fréquemment que ce jeune homme.

"Et bien... Le plus souvent."

"Ho..." Souffla Harry, en évitant son regard, posant son menton sur ses bras croisés.

Pris d'un léger doute, Audric reposa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, remarquant son regard un peu fuyant.

"Tous les hommes qui aiment les hommes ne sont pas des prédateurs sexuels qui voudront vous culbuter."

Harry lui jeta un regard énigmatique.

"Vous n'êtes pas un aimant à gays, si c'est ce que vous pensez."

Audric adoucit ses propos d'un rire léger, secouant doucement la tête.

"Harry, beaucoup de jeunes hommes ont parfois eu envie de franchir la frontière, par curiosité. Ceux qui sont un peu ouverts d'esprit, bien sûr. Ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils ne se marieront pas ensuite. Peu sont vraiment homosexuels et même ces derniers ont parfois essayé avec une femme pour voir... Et être sûrs de l'être. C'est dans la nature des jeunes hommes – et femmes - de se chercher."

Le Gryffondor n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il se sentait un peu bizarre.

"Vous... Voulez dire qu'il faudrait que j'essaye si je ne suis pas sûr ?"

"Et bien... C'est l'idée. L'on ne peut pas dire qu'on aime pas les Patacitrouilles sans en manger une."

Harry réfléchit un moment, avec l'impression de patauger dans la mélasse.

"Vous pensez que je devrais demander à Voldemort... De..."

Cette fois, Audric éclata de rire.

"Ho, mon garçon ! Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez !"

L'étudiant se renfrogna puis, subitement, se leva, échappant à la main d'Audric dans son dos et il avança vers se dernier... Avant de se dégonfler, commençant à sortir de la pièce – que pensait-il faire au juste ? Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, il sentit la main froide du Vampire sur son poignet. La poigne était ferme, mais douce et il se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant de fait dans les bras de son aîné. Il crut un instant qu'Audric allait aussi l'embrasser – sans trop savoir si cette idée le rebutait ou lui plaisait – mais ce dernier le serra juste contre lui. Harry ne savait pas où mettre ses mains et il les noua maladroitement autours de la taille de son professeur particulier. Audric lui caressait les cheveux. C'était agréable. Il se calma peu à peu, troublé par leur discussion. Il sentit un baiser gentil se poser sur le haut de son crâne et Audric lui releva le visage d'un geste moins rude que celui de Voldemort.

"Si vous voulez quelque chose, Harry, il faut le demander clairement."

Harry allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à l'improvise.

C'était Drago Malefoy et, avant qu'Audric ou lui-même pensent seulement à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, le blond les avait vu. Il sembla à Harry que tout le sang désertait le visage de Malefoy alors qu'il les fixait. Il surprit dans les yeux gris un éclair de tristesse qui ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, très raide et quitte les lieux d'un pas rapide.

Il sentit Audric se tendre et il eut la présence d'esprit de le lâcher quand il vit l'expression de son instructeur. Une sorte de douleur dignement refoulée.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Harry. "C'est ma faute."

Mais Audric secouait tristement la tête.

"Ho non... C'est plutôt ma très vieille faute..."

Sur ces mots, il était partit, avec une vitesse surnaturelle qui étonna Harry, le laissant seul et perplexe.


	11. Semper Fidelis

**Petite note : **Je précise juste qu'il y avait une erreur dans la fanfic originale au chapitre 1, que j'ai malencontreusement recopiée de fait ici aussi : Harry a seize ans. Il va rentrer en 6eme année. Merci à _Ninniane _de me l'avoir pointé et confirmé mes doutes.

On m'a également demandé si j'allais inclure le tome 6 et 7. La réponse est non. Sauf sur certaines choses mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer.

Merci beaucoup de vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant. Ce chapitre est donc additionnel par rapport à la première histoire, le prochain reprendra la trame de TF première version, avec la rentrée à Poudlard.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Semper Fidelis**

Drago cogna contre le mur de pierres, ne réussissant qu'à se faire mal. Il était vraiment un idiot. Il avait pensé... Quoi ? Qu'Audric aurait changé ? C'était impossible : un Vampire de son âge n'allait certainement pas perdre la sale habitude d'être caressant avec tout le monde.

Tout le monde adorait Audric. Il était charmant, séduisant, aimable et jovial. Il semblait attirer toujours les autres autours de lui avec une telle facilité que c'en était agaçant. Il savait trouver les mots justes et calmer les choses lorsqu'il le fallait. Même le Maître l'appréciait et ne ratait que rarement l'opportunité de discuter avec lui. C'était un esprit brillant, après tout.

Mais pour Drago Malefoy, les choses étaient très différentes. Pour lui, Audric était un insupportable enfoiré, doublé d'un lâche et d'un égoïste manipulateur. Et bien d'autres choses encore moins polies.

Drago pensait en avoir pris son partit : Audric était un connard et il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de sa part. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le voir fricoter comme ça avec Potter le mettait-il autant hors de lui ?

En pensant à Potter dans les bras du Vampire, il frappa de nouveau contre le mur, ignorant la protestation de son corps. La douleur qu'il ressentait était plutôt logée au fond de lui, faisant remonter un goût de bile. Il se sentait idiot d'être allé voir si Audric voulait rentrer au manoir Malefoy avec lui par Portoloin. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser ce sale coureur faire des bisous à Potter. Il avait alors pris le Portoloin tout seul et avait atterrit dans le grand hall du manoir familial, se réfugiant dans sa chambre pour ne plus voir personne.

Soudain, un bruit à la fenêtre ouverte le fit sursauter. Une petite chauve-souris s'engouffra par le battant ouvert et l'instant d'après, reprenait la forme d'Audric. Ce dernier ne s'approcha pas davantage – heureusement pour lui, songea Drago qui avait déjà sortit sa baguette magique.

"Drago, je..."

"Sors de ma chambre !" Le coupa l'adolescent, ses yeux gris lançant des yeux clairs.

"Ecoute, ce n'est..."

"Sors !" Cria Drago, perdant son sang froid.

Mais Audric secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il fit même un pas malgré la baguette pointée sur son torse. Sa voix était ferme, mais douce lorsqu'il dit de nouveau :

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines."

"Oh, et je suis censé imaginer quoi ?" Fit Drago d'un ton froid.

"Je l'ai juste pris dans mes bras."

Drago plissa ses yeux étincelants de colère et eut un bruit de gorge qui n'était jamais qu'un rire ironique avorté dans un sanglot refoulé.

"Oh, bien sûr... Tu le prenais _juste_ dans tes bras, comme tu m'as _juste_ pris dans tes bras."

De nouveau, le Vampire secoua la tête, un peu plus tristement cependant et franchit de nouveau quelques pas vers le jeune homme.

"Ecoute, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir..."

"Ho non, Audric, tu n'en as aucune idée." Siffla dangereusement le jeune Malefoy.

Mais son aîné ne faisait pas cas des menaces et de l'avertissement tacite du Serpentard, il franchit tout de même l'espace restant et l'attrapa dans ses bras d'un geste trop rapide pour que Drago puisse lui lancer quelque maléfice, lui ôtant la baguette des mains et la jetant un peu plus loin, le bois produisant un petit bruit sec sur le plancher.

Entre les bras du Vampire plus âgé, Drago se débattit comme un beau diable. Mordant, griffant, tentant de frapper Audric par tous les moyens, mais l'homme avait une force surprenante et clairement surnaturelle. Alors, en désespoir de cause, le garçon blond poussa un long hurlement.

Les conséquences du cri de Drago ne se firent pas attendre : Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce en robe de chambre verte et or, sa baguette magique brandie. Avant qu'Audric ai pu seulement ouvrir la bouche, un sort l'envoyait rejoindre le mur le plus proche, contre lequel il glissa lourdement, se retrouvant assis, le choc expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons et il poussa un râle de douleur. Heureusement qu'il était un Vampire, songea-t-il alors que Malefoy Senior se dressait devant lui, Drago dans son dos. Ce dernier se massait les bras, là où il avait été tenu et le Vampire songea qu'il devait vraiment faire attention à sa force. Pour l'heure, il avait cependant plus urgent que se morfondre sur sa capacité à involontairement blesser le jeune Serpentard.

"Audric ? Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez_ faire_ à mon fils ?"

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, Lucius..."

L'homme haussa un sourcil au dessus de ses yeux gris particulièrement froids. Des yeux acérés qui vous clouait au pilori. Se redressant en grognant et en s'aidant du mur – il devait avoir une côte cassée mais elle se ressoudait déjà – Audric parvint à se remettre debout, époussetant un peu sa chemise de flanelle et sa veste noire.

"Ho et bien j'espère que vous avez une excellente explication..."

A vrai dire, Audric n'en avait aucune qui puisse plaire à Malefoy Senior.

"Je... Je voulais _convaincre_ Drago de ma bonne foi... Sur un sujet un peu délicat."

Le sourcil du père se haussa un peu plus. Audric détestait se sentir autant pris en faute – il n'avait pas l'âge des réprimandes paternelles. Derrière son géniteur, Drago lui lança un regard noir et hautain, encore un peu secoué. Cela le blessa un peu mais il garda le silence.

"Et vous le convainquez en le violentant ?"

"Oh, par l'Enfer, je ne le violentais pas, Lucius. Drago n'est pas en sucre." Lâcha le Vampire en levant les bras en un geste d'agacement.

Malefoy père avait fait un pas vers lui à cette phrase – qui manquait légèrement de tact, songea Audric – et pointa sa baguette sur son torse en un geste indiquant clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"Nonobstant toutes vos années de services parmi notre... Cercle... Et l'intérêt que vous porte notre Maître, je vous _conseille_ de cesser de jouer au plus fin avec moi. Le fait que Drago soit _en sucre_ ou non est de mon seul ressort et je ne pourrais que vous _conseiller _encore de me dire exactement ce que vous faisiez dans cette chambre."

"Bien, bien... restons entre gens de bonne compagnie, Lucius." Fit le Vampire, sachant très bien qu'il se trouvait en position délicate. Il n'était pas idiot. "Il se trouve que Drago m'a surpris en train de cajoler le jeune Potter. J'ai voulu dissiper ce malentendu mais il s'était déjà enfui. Alors, je..."

Derrière Audric, Drago devint blanc comme un linge en réalisant cet abruti de Vampire allait bien raconter toute l'histoire à son père et les conséquences de son cri lui firent l'effet d'une gifle : son paternel allait savoir... Mais il était trop tard à présent et il ne put que voir avec horreur les lèvres de son ancien amant articuler :

"Je suis venu ici pour clarifier la scène qu'il avait surprise, vu qu'il semblait en souffrir. Comme il me menaçait, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le calmer."

Son père resta silencieux un moment et Drago eut envie que le sol l'engloutisse quand il se tourna lentement vers lui, le regardant fixement. Il déglutit péniblement.

"Est-ce la vérité, Drago ?"

Le jeune homme se sentit trembler légèrement. Sa gorge nouée lui semblait inutilisable mais il parvint néanmoins à croasser sous le regard inquisiteur :

"Oui, Père..."

Lucius le regarda fixement encore une bonne minute avant de tourner son attention vers Audric. Drago était sûr que dès que le Vampire serait partit, il devrait avoir une explication avec son père. Malefoy Senior ne laisserait jamais passer ça.

"Bien... J'ignore à quoi vous jouez, Audric, mais je pense que vous devriez quitter ce manoir _expressément. _Sachez que je vous aurais à l'œil."

Le Vampire hocha simplement la tête avec raideur.

"Lucius. Drago."

Puis il se transforma en chauve-souris et fila vers la fenêtre, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Harry Potter considéra l'enveloppe de parchemin avec une boule au ventre. Les résultats de ses BUSES venaient de lui être donnés par Rogue, qui ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sortir de la pièce dans un tournoiement de robes noires.

Revoir même une chose aussi anodine qu'une lettre venant de Poudlard lui fit presque monter les larmes au yeux. Si Voldemort permettait qu'il sache ses résultats aux examens, était-il seulement possible qu'il prenne le risque de le laisser retourner à Poudlard ? L'idée de revoir Ron et Hermione, ainsi que ses autres amis acheva de le faire pleurer pour de bon.

Assis sur son lit une fois un peu calmé, il se résolu finalement à ouvrir la missive officielle.

Ses notes étaient correctes, il avait obtenu sept BUSES, même s'il avait échoué en Divination et en Histoire de la Magie mais il s'y était attendu. Il n'avait obtenu qu'un seul Optimal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et beaucoup d'Efforts Exceptionnels, même en potion. L'Acceptable en Astronomie suffisait à lui permettre de continuer sur sa voie pour devenir Auror.

Il soupira de soulagement à cette pensée. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi demain serait fait ou s'il pourrait seulement un jour devenir Auror.

Au dîner, ce soir là, un peu moins d'une semaine avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, Voldemort annonça d'un ton calme :

"Demain, vous irez, Severus et toi, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tes fournitures d'école grâce au Polynectar."

Il sembla à Harry qu'il avait oublié comment manger ou même comment fermer la bouche. Fixant le mage noir avec des yeux ronds, ce dernier l'ignora et continua de manger son poulet aux morilles. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaires, bien qu'il semblait contrarié – sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne et il lança à Harry un regard agacé, comme si c'était de sa faute.

"Hum... Est-ce que je reviendrais à Poudlard ?"

"Assurément." Fit simplement Voldemort en coupant sa viande avec élégance.

Perdu, Harry continua cependant – il avait absolument _besoin_ d'un peu plus d'explications.

"Mais je devrais faire quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas... Prendre du Polynectar, ou je ne sais quoi ?" Il pensait notamment à son professeur de Défense lorsqu'il était en quatrième année. Le Mangemort déguisé en Maugrey Fol-Œil s'était caché grâce au Polynectar, après tout.

"Non." Fit Voldemort d'un ton laconique en avalant une bouchée.

"Mais alors..."

"Si tu me laissais dîner ? Je pourrais tout t'expliquer après cela."

Le ton du Lord ne permettait aucune réplique. Harry se tut donc et mangea le contenu de son assiette sans grand appétit, trop nerveux pour avoir vraiment faim.

Voldemort et Rogue sirotaient un verre de Brandy, bien enfoncé dans les confortables fauteuils d'un petit salon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dans des tons de rouge et noir. Harry avait décliné l'offre de boire quelque chose. Il se sentait trop fébrile pour ça.

"Le... quoi ?"

"Le Semper Fidelis." Répéta patiemment le mage noir. "Il s'agit d'une variante du Fidelitas."

Harry dû reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort. Il connaissait bien le Fidelitas et le principe de Gardien du Secret, cependant. Rogue, un peu en retrait d'eux, buvait à petites gorgées, sans rien dire et il était facile de l'oublier dans la pénombre tamisée du salon au mobilier d'acajou.

"Cela signifie « Toujours Fidèle » en latin. C'est un ensemble de sorts complexe, très complexe, dont beaucoup ont oublié l'existence. Grossièrement, il permet de s'assurer que la cible du sort ne puisse divulguer la moindre information, même sous Véritaserum ou de son propre chef."

Harry considéra cette nouvelle information avec une pointe d'effroi. Il lui semblait voir où Voldemort voulait en venir et la possibilité de son retour à Poudlard.

"En outre, la cible du Semper Fidelis conserve tous ses souvenirs. Mais elle ne peut les divulguer, même par légilimencie. Le sort protège les souvenirs choisis en en fabriquant de nouveaux, anodins, pour ne pas sembler louche."

Harry soupira doucement.

"Si je décidais d'en parler à quelqu'un..."

"Tu ne pourrais débiter que les banalités que le sort créerait dans ton faux souvenir."

"Mais si jamais il dépendait... je sais pas moi... De ma vie que je dise ce souvenir..."

"Et bien je crains fort qu'il te faudrait mourir sans rien pouvoir divulguer. Ou bien espérer que quelqu'un qui aurait partagé avec toi le véritable souvenir puisse le raconter pour toi..."

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant vaguement nauséeux de l'aboutissement. Il ne pourrait que mentir. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure des choses, ainsi il se sentirait moins incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit à ses meilleurs amis ou à Dumbledore.

"La seule faiblesse de ce sort est qu'il doit être exécuté de ton plein gré, Harry."

Le garçon leva sur Voldemort des yeux un peu effrayés.

"Si tu doutes, il n'aura aucun effet."

Harry hocha la tête avec résignation. Il doutait... Oh bien sûr qu'il doutait. Sa tête lui semblait remplie de mélasse. Serrant ses mains entre ses cuisses, il se mordit la lèvre. Comment pourrait-il jamais être sûr de pouvoir faire cela sans douter ? Il voulait vraiment revenir à Poudlard, être avec ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas dire qu'il voulait protéger le Lord Noir en gardant pour lui tout ce qui s'était passé durant cet été.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son menton – ça devenait une habitude – et il croisa les yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues.

"Ne voudrais-tu pas revenir à Poudlard, Harry ? Tu n'aurais pas à mentir, le sort le ferait pour toi. Ce serait facile. Tu n'aurais pas à t'en vouloir ou à craindre de divulguer quelque chose malgré toi..."

La voix de Voldemort glissait en lui comme de l'eau fraîche. Son visage était proche du sien, son nez aquilin touchant presque le sien, plus petit. Son cœur loupa quelques battements.

"Tu voulais me rejoindre... Tu l'as désiré sans même oser me le dire... Cela ne te semble-t-il pas être ta place ? Tes leçons avec Audric te plaisent... Tu aimes nos discussions... Tu as soif de savoir... De reconnaissance... Je peux te le donner et tu le sais... Tu n'aurais pas à craindre de me trahir par inexpérience..."

La voix suave emplissait tout son esprit, comme un serpent qui s'y loverait. Harry se sentait doucement glisser dans une semi-conscience où seule la voix basse s'insinuait. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit la main arachnéenne de Voldemort glisser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna mais il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Les troubles qu'il avait confié à Audric ressortaient à présent alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre comme s'il avait longuement couru et ses joues rougir.

"Tu désires des choses contraires... Il te serait pourtant si aisé de succomber, de t'abandonner à moi... Je ferais de toi quelqu'un de plus grand que tu puisses rêver... Embrasses-moi, Harry Potter... Laisses-toi aller... Accède à tes envies..."

Cette voix, velours et miel, fer et acier... Elle savait tout, sifflant des mots d'abandon et de désir. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, un enfant. Et pourtant, forcé de grandir trop vite, il sentait en lui les prémices d'une envie troublante et pudique.

"Il est si facile de céder à ta nature... De devenir ce que tu n'aurais pas osé rêver..."

Harry ferma les yeux et avança son visage, sentant contre ses lèvres celles de Voldemort et il se raidit un instant. Mais la main blafarde caressa sa nuque, doucement, comme pour le tranquilliser. Aussi étrange que cela devait lui sembler ensuite, cela fonctionna et il ne s'écarta pas. Il sentit les lèvres fines contre les siennes remuer légèrement et il entrouvrit les siennes sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le baiser devint plus profond. Plus... adulte. Il se sentait étrangement flottant. La voix s'était tue, ne laissant que la sensation étrange d'un vague malaise, confus. Le baiser lui sembla durer vraiment, vraiment longtemps. Il sentait la langue de Voldemort sur la sienne et c'était... Bizarre. Pas forcément désagréable mais vraiment trop troublant. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui qui rompit le contact mais l'adulte. Ce dernier recula à peine son visage. Les yeux rouges se promenèrent avec satisfaction sur le visage rougit, sur les lèvres encore à peine entrouvertes et il vit les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir lorsqu'il cessa de lui masser la nuque pour lui tapoter doucement le haut de la tête.

"Bon garçon." Dit-il de sa voix si enjôleuse. "Nous ferons le rituel avant ton départ pour Poudlard."

Harry, groggy, se leva en pilote automatique, les jambes flageolantes, quittant la pièce avec un regard en arrière un peu intimidé. Il avait complètement oublié Rogue.

Voldemort se rassit avec mesure et Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

"Vous arrivez à ce que vous voulez."

"Il semblerait." Fit distraitement Voldemort en faisant tourner l'alcool ambré dans le verre en cristal.

Severus se renfrogna, avalant une grande gorgée pour s'empêcher de piquer une crise de jalousie parfaitement indigne de lui. Voldemort n'appartenait à personne, il serait présomptueux que de penser à son vieil ami avec l'impulsivité d'un adolescent. Il était également un peu jaloux : Harry comprenait le Fourchelangue dont usait Voldemort. Lui non. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'avait dit le sorcier noir pour décider le gamin à l'embrasser et se soumettre ainsi.

"Il n'est guère étonnant que Potter succombe si facilement, il a toujours été faible et malléable."

"Ca, je n'en serais pas si sûr, Severus." Dit doucement le Lord en finissant son verre. "Je n'en serais pas si sûr..."


	12. Rentrée à Poudlard

**Petite note :** Ce chapitre rattrape l'ancienne trame, avec la rentrée d'Harry. C'est peut-être un peu court mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. Je précise quand même que cette fois-ci, Remus ne reprendra pas l'enseignement à Poudlard. Il sera bien dans la fanfic mais pas comme professeur car il m'aurait semblé illogique que quelqu'un qui est un loup-garou - et que tout le monde connait comme tel - puisse enseigner sans provoquer un tsunami chez les parents d'élèves. C'est donc quelqu'un d'autre à ce poste, mais je vous laisse découvrir qui.

Comme j'ai, pour le reboot, inventé le Semper Fidelis, cela va beaucoup changer l'ancienne trame, Harry ne pouvant se confier de manière aussi stupide que dans la V1. J'ai eu cette idée car il me semblait que laisser Harry retourner comme une fleur à Poudlard serait totalement opposé à l'esprit rusé de Voldemort : il ne voudrait pas prendre un risque aussi énorme juste sur la bonne foi de Harry, sans protéger un maximum ses arrières. D'où le Semper Fidelis (la devise des Marines, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ;) )

Merci à ceux qui me laissent une petite review au passage, ça m'encourage toujours autant =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Rentrée à Poudlard.**

Le quai 9 3/4 était bondé, comme toujours. Harry poussa doucement son chariot devant lui, essayant d'ignorer son angoisse. La foule autours de lui, masse mouvantes de têtes plus ou moins connues, se referma sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le train d'un rouge rutilant crachant des panaches de fumée blanche dans le soleil de ce premier septembre. Tout aurait pu être si idyllique. Si seulement il n'était pas sous le Semper Fidelis. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à se souvenir si précisément de cet été dans le château de Voldemort et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le raconter. C'était troublant. Cependant, au fond, tout au fond de lui, Harry devait avouer qu'il se sentait ainsi moins coupable, moins malade. Il angoissait toujours autant de revenir à cette vie qu'il avait cru perdue lorsque Voldemort l'avait capturé, s'en sentant étrangement lointain, détaché. Comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose en chemin mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Cherchant des yeux des têtes rousses familières, il n'en vit aucune trace et il se mordit un peu la lèvre d'inquiétude. Il espérait vraiment que rien n'était arrivé pendant ces vacances. Mais le seul qui aurait pu massacrer ses meilleurs amis l'avait séquestré. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, montant dans le train sans rencontrer de visage trop connu, poussant ses bagages, Hedwige hululant doucement dans sa cage.

Il s'installa finalement dans un compartiment vide et soupira en s'adossant à la banquette. Curieusement, il se sentait un peu nostalgique. Audric, surtout, allait énormément lui manquer. Le Vampire était toujours de bon conseil. Mais il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras et que Malefoy les avait surpris. Il fit taire cet étrange pincement dans sa poitrine, mais il ne parvenait pas à voir le blond comme un ennemi. Pas après... Tout ça. Il aurait aimé lui parler du nouveau baiser avec Voldemort – qui ne s'était ensuite plus reproduit, heureusement pour sa santé mentale. C'était une envie égoïste mais Audric avait été le seul à vraiment savoir l'écouter.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment coulissa et Harry leva les yeux sur Ginny Weasley. La jeune fille avait grandi pendant l'été et ses jolis cheveux roux étaient un peu plus longs et ses yeux se plissaient au dessus des tâches de rousseur, étirés par un large sourire.

"Ho, Harry ! Je suis contente de te trouver, on était tous inquiets de savoir si tu avais pu monter dans le train. On connait ton don pour te mettre dans les ennuis !"

Elle riait gentiment et Harry se sentit contaminé par son sourire. Revoir un visage amical et connu après ce mois étrange et effrayant lui fit un bien incroyable. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer correctement.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas eu un été très bouleversant, cette fois."

"Ne le sois pas, pour une fois que tu peux souffler... Je peux ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant la banquette en face de lui et Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ce dernier se sentait coupable de lui mentir – en vérité le sort ne lui aurait de toute façon pas laissé le choix – mais il avait planifié plus tôt avec Voldemort ce qu'il devrait prétendre. Harry était partagé entre l'envie de filer tout raconter à Dumbledore à peine un pied mis dans l'école et celle de ne jamais ébruiter ce secret – encore une fois le Semper Fidelis ne permettait pas la première option. Cette seconde envie lui semblait horriblement contre-nature. Et pourtant, il avait accepté le sort de son plein gré. Il avait accepté de concéder à Voldemort une chance de le convaincre vraiment de le rejoindre. Il était déjà terriblement difficile de résister aux volontés du sorcier noir.

Ginny le fixa quelques instants en silence, souriante, avant de se pencher d'un air de conspiratrice :

"Alors, sérieusement... Tu es vraiment resté tout l'été chez ton oncle et ta tante ?"

Harry pouvait sentir qu'elle disait cela sans malice et cela lui fit un peu plus mal au cœur. Il répondit cependant :

"Ouais. Pas que ce soit franchement réjouissant mais... Après Sirius et tout... J'avais pas envie de faire de vagues."

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec compréhension et elle se pencha pour lui tapoter gentiment le genou. Son visage était plus grave et sa voix plus basse :

"Tu tiens le coup ?"

"Ouais... Ouais... Ca ira."

Il le pensait à moitié. Il se sentait toujours coupable, mais évitait simplement de penser à l'année précédente. Parce qu'il faisait toujours autant de cauchemars où Sirius passait à travers du Voile. Son parrain lui manquait, réellement. Il aurait eu besoin de lui, aurait aimé que son vœu d'avoir de nouveau une vraie famille se réalise un jour. A présent, la dernière personne qui aurait pu permettre cela était morte et c'était de sa faute.

"Harry... Tu sais... Je sais que tu n'as plus de famille mais... Un jour tu fonderas la tienne. Et tu en auras de nouveau une."

Harry la regarda avec intensité et il se sentit étrangement bien. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire... Elle avait raison. Un jour, lorsque la guerre serait finie, il pourrait peut-être construire quelque chose, s'il serait encore en vie. Une agréable chaleur se nicha dans son estomac et il dit dans un souffle :

"Merci..."

Elle sourit de nouveau et Harry songea avec un nœud au ventre qu'elle était vraiment devenue très jolie.

Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à pousser la porte du compartiment à leur tour et Harry remarqua aussitôt leurs mains jointes.

"Harry !" La brunette se désolidarisa de son petit ami pour l'enlacer soudainement. "Ho, Harry ! On était _tellement_ inquiets !"

Un peu débordé par la manifestation d'amitié d'Hermione, le Survivant lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

"Ca va, 'Mione. Ca va, tu vois."

La jeune fille eut une moue sceptique, le scrutant de haut en bien comme pour s'assurer qu'il était entier. Derrière elle, Ron se laissa tomber à côté de sa sœur. Mais il semblait tout aussi soulagé que les autres de le voir entier. Ces manifestations d'amitié lui laissaient un étrange arrière-goût. Il était terriblement heureux de les revoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois un peu coupable et amer. Des sentiments très différents qui le plongeaient dans une certaine confusion.

Hermione venait de s'assoir à côté de lui et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

"On était vraiment inquiets que tu ne répondes pas à nos lettres, on était à deux doigts de venir te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante... Mais les parents de Ron pensaient que tu avais peut-être un peu besoin de solitude. C'est Dumbledore qui a insisté auprès d'eux pour que personne ne tente de venir te chercher."

Harry se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire la vérité, même s'il l'avait souhaité de tout son cœur. Savoir que Dumbledore l'aurait encore condamné à rester chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia lui était pénible : personne n'avait même remarqué qu'il avait disparu et il y avait fort à parier pour que ses vis-à-vis en avaient été ravis.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit... Je... Ne me sentais pas très bien... Et puis j'ai pas mal travaillé. Je livrais des pizzas. Ca m'a bien aidé."

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

"T'as bonne mine en tout cas, mec." Fit Ron avec un petit sifflement admiratif. Lui-même était toujours aussi pâle et dégingandé, bien qu'il semble avoir pris dix centimètres en un seul été. Il dépassait largement Harry à présent.

"Enfin quand même, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier en livreur de pizzas..." Gloussa Ginny et Harry rit volontiers avec eux.

Le trajet se passa sans incidents. Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs vacances, Hermione avouant en rougissant que « cette nouille de Ron » avait choisi de lui faire sa déclaration un soir, quand une étoile filante était passée dans le ciel au dessus du Terrier. Ils parlèrent également de leurs BUSES et il fut heureux de savoir que Ron pourrait aussi suivre le cursus qu'il voulait. Hermione, sans surprise, avait été excellente.

Lorsque le chariot de friandises s'arrêta à leur compartiments, ils firent le plein de bonbons de toutes sortes. Ginny en profita pour leur annoncer fièrement que Fred et George avaient ouvert leur boutique et qu'ils faisaient fureur. Harry hocha la tête en signe qu'il était au courant. Lorsqu'il avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse, soigneusement camouflé par le Polynectar, il avait pu constater l'engouement des jeunes pour Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Malheureusement pour lui, étant accompagné de Rogue – méconnaissable en petit bonhomme dégarni et bedonnant – il n'avait pas osé faire un arrêt dans la boutique.

Ils ne furent pas ennuyés de tout le voyage, seul Neville fit un arrêt par leur compartiment pour discuter un peu avant d'assurer qu'il les reverrait au banquet. Vers la fin du voyage, Luna vint elle aussi leur souhaiter un bon retour, l'air toujours autant dans la lune. Harry devait bien avouer qu'il avait passé un excellent moment. Tout était comme avant. Mais c'était en lui que les choses étaient différentes. Pourtant, le Semper Fidelis lui permettait de s'amuser avec les autres avec moins d'arrières pensées. C'était comme s'il y avait deux Harry, à présent. Il se sentait déchiré entre son amitié pour ses compagnons et ce nouveau désir de suivre sa propre voie. Une voie qu'aucun d'eux ne cautionnerait jamais. Malgré tout, le bonheur de leur compagnie valait bien des sacrifices et des secrets.

Hagrid leur fit un grand geste de la main sur le quai et Harry répondit à son salut, tout en rejoignant les calèches. Il vit les premières année se presser autours du demi-géant comme lui autrefois. Ils étaient vraiment petits et semblaient aussi apeurés que lui-même dans la même situation.

Le Gryffondor ressentit un pincement en voyant les Sombrals qui agitaient leurs ailes décharnées dans la brise de ce soir de septembre. Les chevaux décharnés partirent au trot lorsqu'ils se réunirent dans la calèche. Voir les Sombrals lui rappelait Cedric et Sirius. Il se sentait toujours autant coupable. Il aurait aimé avoir vraiment l'étoffe d'un Sauveur. Mais il n'avait pas même pu les sauver.

Heureusement, les discussions avec ses amis et Ginny réussirent à le détourner de sa mélancolie.

Une fois devant les portes de la grande salle, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait vu Malefoy nulle part. Il s'en sentit soulagé : il n'avait aucune envie de croiser son regard narquois et de l'entendre se moquer de lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était prêt à trouver les idées de Voldemort attirantes qu'il souhaitait pour autant enterrer la hache de guerre avec le blond. Leur haine ne datait pas d'hier et il ne comptait pas lui faire un jour confiance.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et ils purent finalement entrer. Harry eut de nouveau le souffle coupé par l'immense plafond qui ressemblait à un ciel nocturne, tout éclairé de chandelles en lévitation. C'était magnifique. Il lui semblait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de Poudlard, qui avait été le premier endroit qu'il avait pu dire être sa maison. Il était de retour chez lui.

Assis au milieu de Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Neville face à eux, ils discutaient avec leurs camarades de maison quand son regard accrocha la table des professeurs et il retint un hoquet de stupeur, manquant de tomber de son banc. Là, au milieu des tous les autres enseignants familiers, juste à côté de Rogue, se trouvait Audric, majestueux dans sa robe de sorcier bleu sombre.

Etrangement, voir le Vampire à Poudlard lui donnait envie de courir vers lui comme un chiot vers sa mère. Il se sentit extraordinairement soulagé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours été un visage amical dans les ténèbres. Il vit Audric répondre à son regard et lui adresser un petit sourire et un signe de tête. Sentant une bizarre euphorie naître au creux de son ventre, il reporta son attention sur la discussion de Dean et Seamus, une douce chaleur se diffusant dans son corps.

A la table des Serpentards, Drago s'était renfrogné, se mettant volontairement à l'écart de ses amis. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quel serait le poste du nouveau professeur et cela fit naître en Drago un sentiment duègne. La tristesse se disputait à la colère sans qu'il puisse seulement dire ce qui lui semblait le plus adapté. Voir son ancien amant saluer Harry Potter lui semblait une trahison de plus, mais que pourrait-il y faire ? Alors, renfrogné, il regarda le début de la cérémonie de répartition sans vraiment la voir et lorsque le dernier élève fut envoyé à Serdaigle, il applaudit machinalement du bout des doigts, occupé à ne pas tourner sans cesse la tête vers ce traître d'Audric.

Lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour son discours de début de repas, Harry porta sur le vieux sorcier un regard troublé. Il souriait largement, dans sa robe violette à étoiles jaunes et il ouvrit les bras comme pour étreindre toute la salle. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry remarqua la main bandée de son aîné.

"Mes jeunes amis, voici bientôt venir le temps de reprendre vos classes mais avant cela, il convient de s'emplir l'estomac. Comme je vous sais affamés, je serais bref. J'aimerais juste présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Faites bon accueil au professeur Lumens."

Il y eut des applaudissements un peu timides – mais Harry battit des mains avec enthousiasme – alors que le nouveau professeur se levait et faisait un court salut avant de se rassoir. Harry surprit quelques filles murmurer entre elles en rougissant. Bien sûr, Audric était très séduisant et il en savait quelque chose. La voix du directeur coupa ses pensées.

"Bien, à présent, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : Sorbet, Chaudron, Aguamenti et Fizwizbiz. Bon appétit !"

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et le festin apparut sous les applaudissements.

Cependant, l'esprit d'Harry s'égara un instant alors qu'il mangeait. Dumbledore semblait semblable à l'habitude, malgré sa main bandée. Il souriait toujours avec bienveillance et était toujours aussi fou. Pourtant, Harry avait une impression désagréable. Il n'aurait su dire si cela était dû à ses discussions avec Voldemort, celles où il affirmait qu'il était manipulé par le vieux sorcier blanc. Sans doute un mélange de tout. Quelle était la vérité ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que Dumbledore n'avait jamais joué franc-jeu avec lui et que bien des choses qui affectaient la vie de Harry auraient pu être évitées par le directeur de Poudlard. Alors, oui, il en concevait une certaine amertume.

Une fois dans le dortoir familier des Gryffondors, Harry s'autorisa un sourire dans le confort de son lit. Il était de retour chez lui, même si rien n'était plus vraiment comme avant.


	13. Les fils des sentiments

**Petite Note : **Quelques petites réponses pour** castfan **qui m'a demandé si j'allais finir cette fanfiction et quel serait mon rythme de parution. Pour la première question, et bien oui, je compte la finir : c'est d'ailleurs le but de ce reboot, puisque Tempus Fugit était inachevée et que mon cadeau aux lecteurs était justement d'en obtenir la fin - certes modifiée avec le reste de la fanfiction mais la fin est prévue de longue date d'une certaine façon et j'avais, déjà à l'époque, choisi cette résolution.

Pour la seconde question, je n'ai pas de rythme de parution fixe. Je peux faire un chapitre tous les jours, tous les deux jours ou tous les trois jours. J'essaye de ne pas dépasser trois jours entre chaque chapitres. Cependant, je suis en plein déménagement/changement de vie et de région, par conséquent il pourra y avoir un trou d'une semaine (deux au pire) dans la parution sur le site. Néanmoins, le but pour moi est d'écrire vite pour finir vite, vu que ma vie professionnelle va reprendre sur des chapeaux de roues ensuite et que je n'aurais certainement plus le temps de publier quoi que ce soit. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je fini d'abord Tempus Fugit Reboot.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci aux reviewers !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Les fils des sentiments.**

Il était près de deux heures du matin. Les couloirs étaient totalement silencieux, loin des échos multiples causés par les élèves durant le jour. Une semaine après la rentrée s'était écoulée sans nouveautés, ni plus de réponses quant à ce qu'il ferait vis à vis de Voldemort. Rogue était toujours aussi infect, Drago Malefoy toujours aussi arrogant et le monde semblait tourner parfaitement rond de nouveau. A croire que les évènements de ces dernières semaines avaient été un simple rêve. S'il n'y avait pas eu Audric, il aurait été tenté de le croire.

Harry tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, retenant son souffle alors que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête glissait sans bruit entre deux salles, le fantôme disparaissant dans un mur sans lui porter la moindre attention et pour cause : Harry portait sa cape d'invisibilité. La carte du Maraudeur lui permettait de se diriger sans encombres dans le château endormi.

Il n'avait pas osé reprendre ses maraudes nocturnes avant cela. Curieusement, Harry faisait moins de cauchemars. Pas que cela lui manquait mais il lui semblait étrange de se sentir moins lié à Voldemort, c'était presque comme s'il avait perdu la vue ou le sens du goût. La Sixième année était beaucoup plus intense et ce, dès la première semaine. Avant même d'y penser, ils croulaient sous les devoirs, ce qui faisait inévitablement maugréer Ron. Le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été étrange pour Harry. Audric était cependant un bon professeur, se montrant juste et agréable, sans pour autant trop en faire. Froid, mais disponible. Il n'avait favorisé aucune maison, se montrant impartial. Il n'avait pas laissé un instant sous entendre qu'il puisse connaître Harry, le traitant exactement de la même façon que les autres. Le Gryffondor en avait été soulagé, tout en ressentant à nouveau ce curieux pincement au cœur.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry déambulait dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant finalement en face d'une porte anodine, après un dernier regard à la carte du Maraudeur, la repliant finalement. Faisant glisser sa cape d'invisibilité une fois quelques coups portés sur le bois sombre, le visage de son professeur de Défense ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lorsqu'il vit qui lui rendait si tardivement visite, l'expression du Vampire se fit plus chaleureuse et il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer son cadet.

"Harry ! Je suis content de vous voir. Entrez. Un peu de thé ?"

"Oui, merci." Approuva le jeune homme en regardant autours de lui avec curiosité.

Les lieux étaient agréables. Les appartements de son aîné étaient sobres mais confortables, dans des tons de crème et de brun. Sans ostentation, ni fioritures inutiles et surtout sans marques trop personnelles. Audric l'invita à s'assoir sur un grand canapé de velours chocolat tandis qu'il apportait une seconde tasse de thé sur la table basse – il avait été visiblement occupé sur ses cours comme l'attestaient les notes éparpillées qu'il rassemblait pendant qu'Harry s'installait, lui faisant de la place.

"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

"Vous ne me gênez pas. Je suis ravi que vous décidiez de venir me trouver. J'avais justement quelque chose à vous dire."

Haussant les sourcils avec interrogation derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, Harry resta un instant silencieux pendant qu'Audric le servait en Earl Grey et lui présentait le sucrier.

"Je suppose que vous devez vous poser des questions sur la raison de ma présence à Poudlard..."

L'adolescent hocha la tête sans l'interrompre alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le sofa.

"Notre _ami commun_ m'a demandé de continuer à vous instruire, comme nous le faisions. C'est la raison de ma présence ici. Il aimerait également que je développe vos aptitudes en magie sans baguette. Nous pourrions consacrer certains soirs à ces entraînements."

Harry sembla un moment abasourdi, fixant son vis-à-vis avec une expression pensive.

"Vous êtes venu ici seulement pour continuer nos leçons ?"

Audric hocha doucement la tête en portant le thé à ses lèvres fines. Pendant un instant, l'on n'entendit que le bruit léger de la respiration de Harry et le tintement de la porcelaine.

"… Merci."

"Pourquoi ?" Dit doucement Audric en le regardant de ses beaux yeux bleus délavés, ourlés de longs cils blonds.

"Parce que vous prenez le risque de venir ici pour moi... Et pour tout ce que vous faites... Même si on vous l'a ordonné. Merci de le faire quand même."

Audric sembla un instant ému par les propos de Harry et il le regarda avec un sourire très doux.

"De rien, Harry. Je suis content d'être votre instructeur. Vous deviendrez un puissant sorcier, n'en doutez jamais. Et ce sera un honneur de vous avoir enseigné."

Le garçon resta muet puis dit d'une petite voix, les joues rougies par le compliment sincère :

"Vous êtes un Vampire, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être honoré. Voldemort a dit que... Vous étiez un Seigneur de votre clan. Alors que vous preniez tout ce temps pour moi..."

"Je vous l'ai dit, Harry, je suis fier de ce temps là." Déclara doucement Audric et Harry se sentit rougir encore plus lorsque le Vampire étendit le bras et lui tapota gentiment le genou. "Que je sois un Seigneur Vampire ne change pas grand chose. Il y a les faibles et les puissants. Je ne m'associe pas aux faibles, même sur ordre."

Buvant son thé, Harry resta un moment silencieux, Audric n'ajoutant rien non plus. Le silence était confortable. C'était agréable, de se retrouver là. Au calme. En sécurité ? Peut-être, oui. Audric était différent de tous les hommes qu'il connaissait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un Vampire qu'il exerçait tant d'emprise sur lui ? C'était un peu inquiétant. Mais pas désagréable. Il se sentait bien, simplement bien.

"Vos cours supplémentaires auront lieu les mardi, jeudi et dimanche soir, à vingt-deux heures. Je présume que vous saurez venir malgré le couvre-feu."

Le Vampire lui fit un sourire en coin et Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un petit rire. Au fond, le jeune homme se sentait heureux de cet arrangement il avait soif d'apprendre. Audric s'était toujours montré très compétent. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il veuille vraiment plus de pouvoir. Comme il l'avait dit à Voldemort, il ne recherchait pas le pouvoir ou la domination. Mais s'il devait parfaitement être honnête envers lui même, il souhaitait réellement développer ses aptitudes. Il ne devait sa célébrité qu'au sacrifice de sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il restait finalement juste quelqu'un de chanceux. Pas plus puissant que les autres ou plus malin. Il voulait faire ses preuves, être assez fort pour parvenir à faire quelque chose par lui-même et non plus subir les décisions de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Etre quelqu'un et non plus seulement Harry Potter.

Il était près de trois heures et demi du matin lorsque Harry revint à son dortoir cette nuit-là. A peine sa tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller qu'il tombait endormi, se sentant un peu soulagé par la longue discussion avec Audric. Ils étaient restés à parler de tout et de rien pendant encore un long moment, dans le calme propice du bureau de son professeur.

Voldemort regarda ses Mangemorts transplaner depuis la clairière, ses yeux rouges fixant les dernières silhouettes encapuchonnées qui s'éloignaient légèrement afin de rejoindre leurs familles ou le secret de leurs demeures. Il y avait encore tant à faire. Il lui semblait étrange à présent que Harry ne soit pas avec lui. Le garçon apprenait vite, bien qu'il demeure sur ses gardes et encore peu coopératif. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il ait accepté de son plein gré le Semper Fidelis était une considérable avancée. Il faudrait encore longtemps pour qu'il considère le gamin comme acquis mais les choses se présentaient de la meilleure des manières. La présence d'Audric à Poudlard serait également un excellent moyen de garder le garçon sous sa coupe – il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir remarqué combien Harry semblait chercher l'approbation du Vampire. Severus était par trop partial et intolérant vis à vis du Survivant pour constituer un bon professeur. Cela non plus, il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'en rendre compte. Il se moquait bien des amitiés et inimitiés du garçon, en vérité. Il avait cependant besoin de garder une certaine prise sur lui.

Le jeune homme avait plus de potentiel brut qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, songeait-il tout en transplanant à son tour, retrouvant la sécurité de son château.

La fatigue pesait sur ses épaules alors qu'il rejoignait ses appartements. Les inlassables cauchemars que Dumbledore lui infligeait finissaient par avoir raison de son endurance. Ce diable de vieux sorcier gâteux frappait avec les mêmes armes que lui, sapant ses forces à la sources en tentant de le priver du sommeil. Il avait heureusement pris l'habitude de se satisfaire de peu de repos, à force de lutter contre son ennemi de toujours. Il serait grand temps que Potter, le Champion de Dumbledore se rende compte combien celui qu'il plaçait sur un piédestal était semblable à lui. Dumbledore n'était pas un idiot : il savait très bien qu'on ne gagnait pas une guerre en distribuant des bonbons et en jouant à « pierre-papier-ciseaux » comme semblait le croire Harry. Harry, si naïf et pourtant tellement souvent utilisé, testé et malmené par ceux-là même qui prétendaient l'aider...

Il avait fini par avoir de la sympathie pour le gamin. Voldemort n'était pas un sentimental et ne le serait jamais. Pourtant, Harry lui ressemblait par bien des aspects. Victime de la cruauté des Moldus, tenu dans l'ignorance de son ascendance magique jusqu'à ses onze ans, il se retrouvait propulsé dans un monde inconnu. Rapidement, Tom Jedusor avait compris qu'il devrait devenir quelqu'un pour être respecté. Quelqu'un de fort. Il avait de nombreuses raisons de se battre contre certains aspects de la société sorcière. De bonnes raisons de détester les Moldus qui l'avaient autrefois tant maltraité. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Harry se laisse également aller.

Voldemort se glissa sous les draps frais de son lit tiré au carré, contemplant le plafond, de hautes voûtes de pierre en forme d'ogive. Comme à chaque fois, son esprit dérivait d'idées en idées, incapable de simplement se détendre comme n'importe qui. Il songeait à Harry, à ses lèvres charnues et maladroites. Ce n'était qu'un insupportable gamin. Pourtant, il y avait chez le Gryffondor quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Une sorte d'insolence dans ces yeux verts en amande qui lui rappelaient sa propre adolescence. Il regrettait d'avoir manqué de temps pour achever de séduire le garçon. Il aurait été moins hasardeux de le renvoyer à Poudlard s'il était parvenu à le faire sien. Un esprit aussi noble que celui d'Harry n'aurait pas pu le trahir s'il se l'était attaché sentimentalement. Il n'était cependant pas trop tard. Même à distance, il parviendrait à ensorceler le gamin, liant son cœur et son âme au sein des Ténèbres. Oui, il l'obtiendrait avant que nul autre puisse souiller son innocence et sa pureté. Il brûlerait les ailes de ce joli petit oiseau aux yeux verts. Il trouva enfin le sommeil sur cette dernière pensée.

Drago Malefoy claqua violemment la porte de son dortoir, faisant sursauter Blaise, qui lui lança un vague regard de reproche avant de se replonger dans la lecture d'un de ses manuels.

Le blond avait envie de hurler et de tout briser mais il se contenait plutôt bien. Seules quelques mèches rebiquaient de sa coiffure et son essoufflement trahissait qu'il avait couru dans les escaliers.

"Ce fils de pute !" Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Blaise, jetant un coup d'œil à son livre de Métamorphose.

"Un problème ?" Fit le métis sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

Drago se laissa tomber en arrière, couché sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

"Si on veux. C'est cette enflure de Lumens..."

"Audric ?"

Le jeune Malefoy lui jeta un regard éloquent et Blaise posa son livre ouvert sur ses genoux en soupirant de manière théâtrale.

"Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'a encore fait."

Drago se renfrogna, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, une grimace déformant sa bouche fine.

"Il a enlevé dix points à Serpentard parce que je discutais avec Pansy."

"Ho, il a froissé ton orgueil, quoi."

Le blond renifla avec dédain pendant que son ami roulait des yeux. Drago partait au quart de tour dès qu'il était question de leur nouveau professeur. Il avait déjà réussi à cuisiner assez Drago pour qu'il lui avoue qu'il connaissait le professeur Lumens bien plus que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître.

"Il n'est pas partial. C'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose."

Le beau métis vit Drago se redresser sur un coude, son visage blafard prenant une teinte écrevisse, sûrement dans l'espoir de s'égosiller que si, c'était une mauvaise chose.

"En plus il a donné cinq points à Potter !"

"Et ?" Fit Blaise en haussant les sourcils.

"Et ? C'est Potter ! Putain, Potter ! Tout le monde le chouchoute ! Même lui !"

Blaise secoua une nouvelle fois la tête de consternation, finissant par dire d'une voix patiente.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à la fin, qu'il donne des points ou en enlève ? C'est un professeur, c'est son boulot, non ?"

Drago en resta coi, rouge de colère. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, comme pour enfin balancer ce qu'attendait Blaise : la vérité sur ses liens avec leur professeur de Défense. Malheureusement, Drago se ravisa et Blaise se laissa tomber sur le dos, redressé sur un coude pour faire face au blond.

Ils étaient seuls, pour une fois. Pas de gêneurs.

"Bon, et si tu me disais maintenant ce que tu as réellement fait avec cet Audric."

Drago pâlit, semblant se décomposer et il hésita en se mordant férocement l'intérieur des joues :

"Je sais pas si..."

"Drago, on est amis, non ? C'est fait pour ça, non ?"

Le jeune homme soupira de plus belle, se sentant légèrement rougir, mais plus de rage. Il était peut-être temps de dévoiler la vérité à Blaise.

"C'est une longue histoire..." Commença-t-il avec un petit sourire un peu gêné. Blaise s'installa confortablement pour l'écouter.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans le parc et se tenaient la main, assis l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait levé les yeux sur le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages. Ils venaient de finir leur cours de Défense commun avec les Serpentards. Drago Malefoy semblait plus infect que jamais. Harry se demandait sérieusement ce qui clochait avec lui. Le souvenir de la fois où il l'avait surpris dans les bras d'Audric et la manière dont il s'était enfui, suivi par le Vampire donnait à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas voir des homos partout mais depuis sa discussion avec son professeur, il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose entre eux. Bon, c'était tout de même cet insupportable petit con de Malefoy dont il était question. Il doutait qu'il aime les hommes alors que quelqu'un d'aussi patient qu'Audric supporte quelqu'un comme le Serpentard serait surprenant. Etrangement, l'idée était déplaisante.

"Ca ne va pas Harry ?" Fit Hermione avec douceur.

Le jeune homme brun la regarda, un peu contrit – il avait vraiment dû faire une drôle de tête.

"Si... Je pensais à des trucs..."

Hermione n'insista pas. Sans doute Ron et elle pensaient qu'il leur dirait tout lorsqu'il en aurait envie. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis qui se montraient aussi compréhensifs. Mais bon, ils se connaissaient depuis leur onze ans. C'était sans doute normal qu'ils se connaissent aussi bien.

"J'ai écrit à Remus." Fit finalement Harry.

Ses amis ne dirent rien mais ils le regardaient à présent attentivement.

"Je voulais savoir s'il m'en voulait pour Sirius... J'avais besoin d'être sûr. Et puis il m'a envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire..."

Il sortit de son sous-pull la chaînette et le pendentif de tête de loup en argent, le montrant à ses amis.

"C'était à mon parrain..." Sa voix lui sembla beaucoup trop étranglée.

Hermione lui prit aussitôt la main avec un air affecté.

"Ca claque." Fit maladroitement Ron. "Mais t'sais, je suis sûr qu'il t'en veux pas."

"Oui, ce n'était pas du tout de ta faute, Harry." Renchérit sa meilleure amie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

"Il ne reste que Remus, maintenant... Il doit se sentir seul... Alors je voulais vraiment lui écrire mais j'avais pas trouvé le courage avant."

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête de concert. Harry songea combien ses amis étaient importants pour lui : il ne pourrait supporter de les perdre comme il avait perdu tellement de gens.

_« Cher Remus,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant. Je me sens un peu minable. Mais ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'avoir quelque chose de mon parrain. _

_Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, j'ai essayé plein de tournures de phrases compliquées mais je suis vraiment désolé pour Sirius. Je sais que c'est parce que j'ai été imprudent et irréfléchi et aussi parce que je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre l'occlumencie que Sirius est mort. Si j'avais été plus prudent, j'aurais pu éviter ça... _

_Je voudrais pas me justifier mais Dumbledore ne m'écoutait pas. Il ne m'a pas aidé. Et puis il aurait pu me dire, pour la Prophétie – peut-être que tu la connais, maintenant. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas et que je trouve injuste. Parfois j'aurais préféré que toutes ces histoires de prophétie n'existent pas. Je dois tuer quelqu'un – même ce fichu Mage Noir – ou bien mourir moi-même ? J'aimerais qu'il existe une troisième voie. Est-ce qu'une Prophétie se réalise toujours ?_

_Sirius me manque beaucoup, mais je suppose qu'à toi encore plus. Tu sais, je ne le dis pas souvent mais j'espère que tu iras bien. Tu as eu beaucoup de peines, entre mes parents et Sirius et puis que tu sois un Loup-garou. _

_Prends-soin de toi et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça._

_Harry. »_

Remus acheva sa lecture, la gorge serrée. Il chassa au coin de son œil une poussière qui avait fait naître une larme – du moins ce fut ce qu'il prétendit devant Nymphadora. Puis, rejoignant son bureau, il prit une plume et du parchemin et commença à rédiger sa lettre pour Harry après avoir caressé Hedwige. Tonks le regarda partir avec tendresse et reprit la confection du déjeuner.

Entre tous se tissaient lentement les fils des sentiments.


	14. Un souffle dans le noir

**Petite Note : **Ce chapitre à peu à voir avec son pendant de l'autre fanfic, je sais. Mais l'histoire évolue de manière vraiment indépendante et j'ai souvent besoin de restructurer entièrement le récit. Il se passe de nombreuses choses dans ce chapitre (ils deviennent affreusement longs, aussi) car j'ai enfin pu tout réécrire au propre et cela fait des chapitres assez denses. La fic fera 21 chapitres au total, nous avons donc dépassé la moitié. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai à l'écrire.

Sinon ce chapitre contient un lemon mais vous verrez entre qui et qui... huhu.

Merci pour les reviews des fidèles revieweur(euses) qui me font toujours plaisir puisqu'il est agréable d'avoir votre impression sur la fic et vos suppositions quant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un souffle dans le noir.**

Le jeune homme stoppa sa course autours du terrain de Quidditch, son souffle formant une légère buée dans la grisaille ambiante. L'air était moite d'un brouillard persistant, octobre s'habillant de brumes et perlant l'herbe des premiers cristaux de givre.

Il en faudrait cependant plus à Harry pour renoncer à ses exercices matinaux, auxquels il avait pris goût. Entretenir sa nouvelle musculature et sa souplesse physique était devenu important. Pour lui. Pour ne pas sombrer. Il se sentait bien, lorsque l'épuisement physique lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit plus clair, dégagé des scories de pensées désagréables qui lui tordaient l'estomac.

Il n'y avait eu aucun cauchemar avant-coureur cette fois-ci. Sa cicatrice l'avait à peine picoté. Alors lorsque la nouvelle était tombée, il avait été aussi surpris que les autres. La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait des gorges chaudes, tous les journaux sorciers renonçaient à leur une prévue pour la remplacer par la nouvelle, aussi brutale qu'imprévue.

Une attaque de Mangemorts avait presque entièrement décimé Northampton. Le carnage avait été total. Le monde Moldu était en effervescence, eux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer et la communauté sorcière était profondément ébranlée, choquée par l'ampleur prise par l'attaque.

Les survivants racontaient les bâtiments en flamme au beau milieu de la nuit et la marque des Ténèbres, sordide, qui flottait au dessus des ruines qu'avait laissé le gigantesque incendie. Cela avait été un véritable massacre.

Harry avait dû courir aux cabinets pour vomir. Pâle et nauséeux, il était resté prostré en cours, se sentant coupable. Comme s'il avait lui-même participé à cette tuerie. Comme si avoir accepté d'écouter Voldemort l'avait éclaboussé du sang des innocents massacrés.

_« Ceci est notre premier avertissement. »_ Etait la phrase déclamée en boucle par un pauvre sorcier retrouvé errant dans les ruines encore chaudes, riant comme un dément. Une enquête était en cours, d'après le ministère, mais Harry avait songé tristement qu'une enquête ne donnerait certainement pas grand chose que l'on savait déjà.

Les yeux verts du Survivant se fixèrent sur le ciel gris, au delà du brouillard. Misérable et insignifiant. Il ne pouvait aider personne. Il n'avait même pas su repousser Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il n'était qu'un gamin balloté entre deux puissances. Il avait vu Dumbledore partir en hâte de Poudlard mais le directeur n'avait pas même pris la peine de lui parler.

Lorsqu'il frappa, Audric lui ouvrit aussitôt, refermant la porte sur lui. Sans un mot, il lui ouvrit ses bras. Comme s'il avait compris. Etait-ce le cas ? Harry se précipita dans l'étreinte de son professeur.

Il resta là, sanglotant tout bas, entouré de l'odeur musquée d'Audric – un curieux mélange d'encens, de terre retournée et de musc presque animal. Longtemps. Jusqu'à avoir l'impression de ne plus avoir de larmes. Audric lui caressait les cheveux de sa main glaciale en un rythme lancinant, sans bouger d'un pouce, sans rien dire. Mais ses bras autours de lui étaient solides et sûrs. Même si c'était ceux d'un Mangemort, de l'un des bras droit de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Lorsque Harry s'écarta, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, desserrant enfin son poing crispé de la robe d'Audric, ce dernier le guida avec douceur vers le canapé.

Une fois Harry assit, toujours sans rien dire, son hôte alla préparer un peu de thé, qu'il déposa sur la table. L'adolescent eu un pauvre sourire en voyant cela.

"M... Merci..."

Son aîné hocha simplement la tête en rajoutant deux sucres dans la tasse de son élève, comme Harry l'aimait. Ils burent en silence, Harry sentant la cuisse d'Audric tout contre la sienne sur ce canapé familier. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de leçon, ce soir.

"C'est ainsi qu'est la guerre."

Harry baissa la tête sur sa tasse, qu'il fixa longuement sans répondre.

"Je sais." Sa voix se brisa. "Je ne pensais pas si tôt."

"Tôt ? Tard ? Quelle importance lorsque cela arrive."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Audric avait raison. Que ça arrive maintenant ou dans six mois, les victimes étaient toujours là. Et lui était en sécurité à Poudlard, à suivre ses cours comme si de rien n'était, à boire du thé avec le stratège de Voldemort. Un son entre le rire et le sanglot lui échappa et il sentit la main d'Audric se poser sur sa cuisse, croisant les yeux au bleu clair hypnotique. Il se perdit dans ce regard surnaturel. Si clair et intense. Si serein, trahissant un âge au delà de l'entendement.

"Je peux la voir ? Votre tatouage ?"

Audric sourit légèrement et secoua la tête avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

"Je n'en ai pas."

Devant l'air perplexe d'Harry il ajouta, replaçant l'une des mèches désordonnées du jeune homme derrière son oreille :

"Je suis un Vampire, il n'est pas possible d'altérer l'apparence que j'avais lors de ma mort avec des tatouages, même magiques."

Harry se sentit rougir alors que les doigts blancs et froids s'attardaient sur sa tempe un peu plus que le permettait la décence. Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche et la referma, ne sachant plus vraiment que dire. Le visage d'Audric était tout près du sien et il inspira doucement pour calmer ce drôle d'élancement dans son cœur.

"Tout ira bien, Harry. Vous tremblez..."

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête avec douleur, ne parvenant à rien dire, se contenant de déglutir, la gorge sèche. Les doigts froids passèrent sur sa joue pour une douce caresse et il se mordit la lèvre. Il était horrible pour lui de n'avoir pu rien faire, et pire encore de ne pas avoir su que quelque chose d'une telle ampleur se tramait.

"Je pensais qu'il me préviendrait... S'il devait faire une chose pareille... Je pensais que je le sentirais par ma cicatrice mais il a bloqué notre lien..."

"Vous regrettez que votre lien avec lui soit bloqué ?"

"Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas vraiment..."

Comme Audric était proche de lui... Sa paume appuyait sur sa joue, leurs visages tout près l'un de l'autre.

"Laissez-moi vous apaiser, Harry... Vous me faites confiance ?"

L'adolescent hocha la tête, un peu nerveux. Oui, bien sûr, il avait confiance en Audric. Il ne devrait pas, lui soufflait sa raison, car son professeur était un Vampire et un Mangemort, un proche de Voldemort. Mais le fait était là : il avait terriblement confiance en cet homme qui savait être si doux.

Alors, lorsque les lèvres fines et froides se posèrent sur sa joue, puis à la commissure de ses lèvres, il ne se déroba pas. Au fond de lui, il avait voulu ce moment avec plus d'intensité qu'il n'était disposé à l'avouer. Tout son être était tendu dans l'attente alors que les doigts fins d'Audric glissaient dans sa chevelure en bataille, jouant sur sa nuque. Harry se sentit trembler. Mais ce n'était pas la peur. Ce n'était pas le dégoût. L'envie, viscérale, était bien là. Quand Audric l'embrassa enfin sur la bouche, Harry sentit quelque chose en lui céder.

Le trouble et le désir se mêlaient alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, plus par réflexe que par dessein. La langue d'Audric glissa contre la sienne et il lui trouva un goût de thé, mais aussi de sang. C'était infime, fugace comme une illusion. Mais c'était bien là. Cependant, cela donnait une impression plus dangereuse, animale, à cet échange.

Harry s'accrocha aux épaules d'Audric, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il se sentit basculer sur le canapé, tombant doucement à la renverse, son aîné au dessus de lui. A cet instant, le monde pouvait bien attendre, il avait renoncé au simple fait de penser. La bouche exigeante se pressait contre la sienne, jusqu'à lui voler son souffle. Il sentait le poids d'Audric contre son torse et il rougit de plus belle en remarquant à la faveur d'un instant de pause dans les baisers que son compagnon se trouvait entre ses cuisses. Le Vampire ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être embarrassé. Les baisers continuaient, sulfureux, suaves ou plus tendres. La main droite d'Audric glissa sur son torse et il se sentit se tendre légèrement, comme pour approfondir le contact, sursautant un peu quand la main aventureuse glissa sous son sous-pull et sa chemise pour caresser ses abdominaux. Se mordant la lèvre, les lunettes de travers, Harry était incapable de penser. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si bon ? Avec un autre homme, son professeur ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans une configuration pareille. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de se débattre, ni de s'éloigner. S'ils couchaient ensemble ? L'idée lui donna la chair de poule – à moins que ce soit la main aventureuse qui remonta ses hauts. Audric buvait sous souffle, l'embrassant comme s'il s'était retenu pendant très longtemps de le faire. C'était peut-être le cas.

Le corps fin qui appuyait contre le sien n'avait rien de féminin mais Harry se sentait bien. Il osa timidement glisser sa main sur le bras d'Audric, sentant sa peau incroyablement douce sous ces doigts, si blanche qu'elle en semblait de nacre.

Finalement, Audric retira sa robe de sorcier, ne restant qu'en chemise et simple jeans. Harry devait bien avouer qu'il avait aussi vraiment chaud. Et voir un instant le ventre plat de son professeur ne l'aidait pas à avoir la gorge moins sèche. Il se redressa maladroitement en sentant Audric lui retirer d'un coup son sous-pull et sa chemise, le laissant torse nu, les joues cramoisies.

Gêné, Harry n'eut pas le temps de rester confus très longtemps. La bouche adroite glissa dans son cou, mordillant sa jugulaire – l'adolescent se demandant un instant s'il allait le mordre – mais il goûtait simplement sa peau, lui laissant une petite rougeur, avant de descendre vers son torse, happant doucement son téton.

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas cru que cette zone anodine lui tirerait un petit piaulement de plaisir. Le poids d'Audric entre ses jambes lui faisait perdre pieds et il se sentait pour la première fois un peu plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon, gigotant un peu avec gêne. Cela n'eut pour effet que de frotter son sexe et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Si Audric avait eu des doutes sur la virginité d'Harry, il n'en avait plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement alors qu'il embrassait le ventre musclé, faisant se cambrer l'adolescent. Sans doute autant à cause de sa proximité avec son bas-ventre qu'à cause de ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa queue de cheval et chatouillaient la peau encore un peu dorée par l'été.

Le Gryffondor eut un râle qu'il étouffa dans sa main en sentant Audric appuyer ses doigts pile à l'endroit de son érection au travers de son pantalon de tweed noir. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Son cerveau marchait au ralenti, piégé par une envie imprécise qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Harry bégaya quelque chose d'inintelligible mais Audric remonta l'embrasser doucement, comme s'il avait compris son inquiétude. Un long baiser gourmand alors que le Vampire ouvrait le pantalon pour soulager son sexe tendu, massant adroitement la hampe de chair au travers du caleçon bleu. Sous le choc, Harry se cambra violemment, s'agrippant au dos de son aîné. Etre touché dans un endroit aussi intime par un autre homme était étrange mais c'était trop bon pour être arrêté.

Après un dernier baiser, Audric glissa le long de son torse et Harry retint un hoquet de plaisir en sentant le caleçon glisser. Se redressant sur les coudes, un instant furieusement gêné d'être vu nu, il croisa les yeux clairs et dégluti. Audric lui fit un sourire en coin et le repoussa du plat de la main, l'allongeant de nouveau sur le canapé de velours dont il sentait la douceur sur sa peau nue.

"Tout va bien. Profite juste."

La voix était si douce, susurrant à son oreille ces mots de réconfort. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas, se contenant de détourner un peu le regard en se sentant détaillé par Audric, qui affichait un air appréciateur avant de se faufiler de nouveau entre ses jambes avec l'agilité propre à sa race. Bientôt, il le prit dans sa bouche et Harry lâcha un petit cri. Autant pour sa virilité. La bouche d'Audric, chaude, mouillée et terriblement expérimentée glissa sur son sexe, manquant de le faire jouir sur le coup. Il était bien trop inexpérimenté pour parvenir à garder la tête froide alors que son professeur le... Le suçait ?! L'idée très troublante fut remisée à l'arrière plan quand Audric lapa son gland durcit et sensible. Poussant un cri plus franc – et désespérément trop aiguë – Harry se tordit sur le canapé, ses doigts se contractant dans le vide.

C'était atrocement bon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir une chose pareille. Lorsque son aîné le reprit dans sa bouche presque entièrement, il ne pu s'empêcher de haleter en rythme. Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés pour un instant, ainsi que sa pudeur. Le plaisir montait, le rendant fiévreux. Comme il était vierge, la retenue lui était étrangère et la succion trop intense pour qu'il puisse tenir trop longtemps à ce rythme. Une vrille aiguë de plaisir le cloua au canapé tandis qu'Audric massait ses testicules de sa main libre, sans cesser de faire glisser ce sexe pulsant dans sa bouche, l'entourant de sa langue adroite. Il sentait que son jeune amant ne tarderait pas à jouir, les prémices salés du plaisir glissaient déjà sur le gland turgescent. Il contempla avec ravissement le corps tendu vers sa jouissance, la sueur qui perlait sur les muscles bien dessinés et les lèvres charnues rougies de baisers qui s'entrouvraient pour chercher l'air.

Ce ne fut pas long. Le plaisir le faucha avec la violence d'une première fois sans crier gare, avant même qu'il puisse articuler quoi que ce soit. Son râle résonna dans la pièce et il se déversa dans la bouche adroite qui le cajolait alors qu'il retombait, pantelant. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire et un voile de panique joua dans ses yeux verts.

"... J'suis désolé !"

Mais Audric ne sembla pas lui en vouloir, avalant la semence blanchâtre sans sourciller. Doucement, il remonta lui déposer un baiser sur le front, l'attirant dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

"Chut, Harry. C'est bon."

Le jeune homme brun était encore confus, un voile de sueur couvrant sa peau et il se lova contre le Vampire, essayant de récupérer une respiration normale. Il avait un peu honte d'avoir jouit si vite mais son aîné ne semblait pas en colère.

"Et vous ?" Balbutia le garçon, très gêné.

Audric ne répondit pas tout de suite, la tête du gamin dans le creux de son épaule, sa propre chemise froissée de leurs ébats. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. Mais, alors que son professeur allait dire quelque chose, quelques coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter. Audric fut le premier à avoir la présence d'esprit de se redresser, ramassant sa robe de sorcier, ainsi que les hauts de Harry, qu'il lui tendit.

"J'arrive." Fit Audric d'une voix forte, enfilant sa robe à une vitesse surnaturelle. Harry parvint tout juste à reboutonner son pantalon. Agrippant sa cape d'invisibilité, il se coula en dessous, se faisant le plus petit possible, même s'il était bien invisible à présent.

Le Vampire entrouvrit la porte, sourcils froncés. Son expression se changea en surprise quand il découvrit qui était son visiteur.

"Severus ? Un problème ?"

"J'ai quelques informations pour vous de la part de _notre ami_. Pourrions-nous en discuter ?"

"Et bien allons plutôt dans votre bureau, Severus."

Si Rogue avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Soulagé, Harry vit les deux adultes sortir de la pièce sur un léger soupir du professeur de Défense, se dépêchant de se rhabiller au cas où Audric devrait revenir avec Rogue plus tôt que prévu. Il passa sa cape d'invisibilité et attendit d'être sûr que les deux hommes soient assez loin pour quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, complètement chamboulé par cette nouvelle expérience.

_« Harry,_

_Je suis très heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. De rien pour le cadeau, je pense que Sirius aurait voulu qu'il te revienne. Bien évidemment, comme tu es son filleul, il avait également fait de toi son légataire testamentaire. Mais nous en parlerons lors de temps moins troublés. Sache que j'ai été mandaté par Dumbledore pour veiller sur ton héritage jusqu'à ta majorité. Je sais que ça ne remplacera jamais ton parrain, mais Square Grimmaud sera à toi, de même que la fortune des Black. En attendant je te prie de ne pas te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas à toi d'être coupable des actes atroces de Bellatrix. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour tout ceci. C'est aux Mangemorts que j'en veux. Je te prie également de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré malgré les temps difficiles que nous traversons. Tu dois rester à Poudlard pour ta propre sécurité. Ne cherche pas à te lancer dans une chasse aux Mages Noirs, d'accord ? Nous avons reformé l'Ordre du Phénix cet été et nous faisons notre possible pour éviter qu'une catastrophe comme celle de Northampton se reproduise. Promets-moi d'être prudent et ne reste pas seul même lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard._

_Passe le bonjour à Ron et Hermione pour moi et rappelle-toi d'être prudent._

_Bien à toi,_

_Remus. »_

Harry replia la lettre et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Un air un peu maussade s'attarda sur son visage alors qu'il donnait distraitement un peu de jus de citrouille à Hedwige qui hulula de satisfaction avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet mais il les rassura aussitôt :

"C'est Remus. Il vous salue."

Ses deux amis allaient répondre quand ils virent Dumbledore se lever de la table des professeurs. Il semblait plus vieux de jours et jours et sa main était toujours bandée. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en face du directeur. Les soucis creusaient une ride du lion entre ses sourcils et le Gryffondor se tendit quand le sorcier s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

"Harry, mon garçon, pourrais-tu me suivre dans mon bureau s'il te plait ?"

La gorge sèche, Harry accepta, faisant signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait en cours de potions. Emboîtant le pas du directeur, Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Pourrait-on être au courant pour sa soirée avec Audric ? Non, c'était impossible. Il espérait que personne n'avait pu découvrir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le compromettre. Il frissonna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les gargouilles protégeant le passage vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier donna le mot de passe – _Fizwizbiz_ – et Harry le suivit, pâle et silencieux.

Dumbledore, depuis son bureau, l'observait avec ce regard pénétrant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les mains croisées sous son menton, il avait fait glisser vers Harry une boîte des célèbres bonbons au citron, que Harry suçotait pour se donner une contenance. Le mage blanc semblait terriblement préoccupé.

"Harry, tu n'es pas sans ignorer ce qui est arrivé à Northampton." Commença le sorcier. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, les mains moites. "Ce n'est que le début de la guerre. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu reprennes tes leçons d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que Voldemort t'utilise une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?"

Harry resta muet, le rappel de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius et pour lequel il se sentait si coupable lui faisant l'effet d'une gifle. Mais avoir de nouveau des leçons d'occlumencie avec Rogue le glaçait d'horreur.

"Mais Monsieur, l'année dernière il a refusé de continuer à m'instruire."

C'était une excuse pourrie mais cela avait le mérite de rejeter la faute de l'échec sur son professeur de Potions.

"Je sais que vous avez de certaines difficultés à travailler ensemble. Mais Harry, le professeur Rogue est le seul à pouvoir te l'enseigner convenablement. J'aimerais que vous dépassiez tous les deux vos querelles personnelles."

Harry en resta muet. Dumbledore se moquait vraiment de son ressentit. Travailler avec le bâtard graisseux tout en sachant qu'en plus il était le bras droit de Voldemort – et son amant, erk ! - était un non-sens.

"Mais..."

"Harry, nous devons à tout pris éviter qu'une telle manipulation de ton esprit t'affecte encore."

Le directeur semblait si malheureux qu'Harry resta silencieux. La tristesse de Dumbledore était palpable mais qu'avait dit Voldemort ? Qu'il le manipulait de toute façon selon ses besoins. A cet instant, Harry était tout disposé à le croire.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..." Soupira l'adolescent.

"J'aurais préféré que tu acceptes de bonne grâce. Je sais bien que tes relations avec ton professeur sont difficiles mais il vous faudra y mettre du vôtre. Le professeur Rogue a déjà accepté."

Bien évidemment, ce sale bâtard n'allait pas rater une nouvelle occasion de l'humilier et de violer ses souvenirs. Harry serra les poings mais hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait jamais le choix. Entre Remus qui le traitait en enfant turbulent dans sa lettre et Dumbledore qui ne l'écoutait pas...

"Je vais essayer, monsieur. Mais si Rogue..."

"Le professeur Rogue", le corrigea Dumbledore.

"Le professeur Rogue me jette encore de ce cours, j'abandonne."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, Harry." Les yeux du directeur pétillaient derrière ses lunettes.

Harry soupira douloureusement, déçu. Déçu de tout ce que ceux qui étaient censé le protéger lui faisaient subir au nom d'une prophétie qui le condamnait à devenir un assassin ou à mourir.

Les épaules basses, il écoutait à peine Albus Dumbledore le remercier de fournir de nouveau ce travail.

Peu après, il était en bas des marches, devant les deux gargouilles avec l'impression épouvantable de s'être fait plumer jusqu'à l'os.

"Monsieur Potter... Puis-je savoir pourquoi est-ce que votre potion est verte au lieu d'être d'un « orangé délicat » ?"

Toute la classe s'était tournée vers eux, les Serpentards le fixant d'un air narquois et Ron et Hermione se mordant la lèvre, l'air sincèrement désolés.

Rogue marmonna un « Evanesco » et la potion de Harry disparu aussitôt, faisant serrer les poings au Gryffondor. Ce sale enfoiré ne loupait jamais une occasion de l'humilier... Devoir reprendre des cours avec lui le hérissaient au delà du raisonnable et il jeta un regard noir à son professeur. Dire qu'il avait espéré que cet été change au moins un peu l'attitude de Rogue à son égard. Visiblement, c'était trop demander.

"Peut-être, _Monsieur,_ que si vous arrêtiez de me tourner autours, je pourrais _réussir_ une potion."

Rogue plissa dangereusement ses yeux noirs. Toute la classe retint son souffle devant l'insolence du jeune homme mais Harry ignora le coup de coude de Ron, continuant à fixer Rogue avec défi.

"Vingt point de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter. Et vous serez en retenue ce samedi..."

"Mais ce samedi il y a..." Le coupa Harry avec des yeux noirs, mais Rogue le coupa en retour.

"Une sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Et bien, Potter, il fallait y penser avant d'être insolent."

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier et Harry serra les poings, essayant de résister à l'envie de lui envoyer le cœur de dragon en pleine face.

"De plus, vous me ferez pour samedi soixante centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet de la potion de Quietus et ses applications dans les traitements sorciers."

Harry devint rouge et ouvrit la bouche mais la sonnerie l'empêcha heureusement de lancer la volée d'injures qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Ils se fixèrent avec le même air de pure haine et Rogue lança :

"Mettez vos potions en bouteille et sortez. Monsieur Potter, vous restez là."

Il y eu aussitôt un bruit soutenu de chaises raclant le sol, les élèves se dépêchant d'obéir. Malefoy lui jeta un regard narquois en balançant son sac sur son épaule et sortit, encadré de Blaise et de Pansy, ainsi que de Crabbe et Goyle. Lui lançant un petit regard contrit, Ron et Hermione sortirent à leur tour. Ils étaient à présent seuls dans la grande salle de classe et Harry siffla, le rouge aux joues :

"Puis-je y aller, j'ai cours de Métamorphose."

"Potter, si vous continuez ainsi, je vais encore vous retirer des points et vous n'aimerez pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?" Fit Rogue de sa voix sirupeuse.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

"Le directeur s'attend visiblement à ce que nous coopérions de nouveau pour les cours d'occlumencie. Je crains de perdre totalement mon temps avec vous et que vous soyez un cas irrécupérable. Néanmoins, je vous fais une dernière faveur, Potter. Vous viendrez vendredi soir après le dîner. Au moindre problème, à la moindre _incartade_, je vous met dehors, est-ce bien clair ?"

"Limpide."

Harry avait glissé cela entre ses dents serrées. Rogue le fixa encore quelques secondes en chien de faïence, comme s'il cherchait à le mettre définitivement hors de lui pour pouvoir lui retirer encore plus de points.

"Sortez. Et a vingt heures vendredi. Ne soyez pas en retard."

"Bien, _Monsieur_."

Harry appuya sur ce dernier mot, y glissant toute la haine et la colère qu'il ressentait envers Rogue avant de ranger ses affaires en hâte et de jeter son sac sur son épaule, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre « cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor » avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir des cachots pour rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose.

Drago leva les yeux sur la lune rousse. L'heure du couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Il se laissa tomber près d'un arbre, en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. La journée brumeuse avait succédé à une nuit claire et l'on voyait les étoiles. Il gèlerait sûrement au matin et le froid le fit un peu frissonner alors qu'il resserrait sa cape autour de ses épaules. Le dortoir l'étouffait et il avait désespérément besoin d'air. Voir Audric tout au long de la semaine était une torture pour ses nerfs.

Et avec Pansy qui le collait, il devenait difficile de s'accorder des moments de répit. Pansy était d'autant plus envahissante depuis l'officialisation de leurs fiançailles au début de l'été par leurs deux familles.

Il avait été promis à Pansy depuis longtemps, maintenant, il avait eu le temps de s'y faire. Elle était agaçante mais une bonne amie. S'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, il tablait qu'ils pourraient devenir de bons amis, comme sa mère et son père. S'il parvenait à garder une entente cordiale entre eux, tout serait parfait et son mariage ne serait qu'un devoir de plus.

Mais il y avait Audric et son retour lui faisait apparaître les choses de manière plus insoutenable. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son ancien amant pouvait changer les choses. Sa famille ne permettrait jamais qu'il ruine leurs projets pour un stupide béguin pour un stupide Vampire.

"Drago..."

La voix douce le fit tressaillir. Une voix trop familière. Il se tourna pour voir Audric qui le fixait. Ses yeux de braises l'engloutirent tout entier l'espace d'un instant et l'univers sembla vaciller. Pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'il vienne à ce moment précis où le manque était aussi fort?

"Va-t-en." Sa voix sonnait de manière plus triste que vraiment énervée et il s'en voulu pour cela.

Le Vampire resta là mais son visage affichait une expression peinée. Il semblait tellement sincère que Drago lui en voulu de le torturer de sa présence. Audric franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, posant sa main sur son épaule. Drago recula, se dégageant du contact.

"Arrête."

"Qui est ta fiancée ?"

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette le couvert ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il semble aussi blessé ? Drago secoua la tête dans un soupir qui brisa le silence assourdissant.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Audric eut une grimace entre le dégoût et la jalousie.

"Alors tu vas te marier..."

Ce n'était même pas une question. Juste une constatation résignée. Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel personne ne bougea. Puis Drago puisa dans ses forces pour contourner Audric en vu de rentrer au château. Une main sur son bras le retint et il se tourna, croisant le regard meurtrit d'Audric.

"Je t'attendrais quand même. Je t'attendrais toute ta vie s'il le faut. Lorsque tu seras sûr... Je tiendrais la promesse que je t'ai faite."

Drago déglutit, une boule obstruant sa gorge alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête, le cœur coincé dans un étau.

"Je ne promet rien mais... J'y réfléchirais."

Se dégageant de la prise d'Audric sur son bras, il lui lança un dernier long regard – orbes grises contre orbes bleues. Puis il se détourna et rentra au château, laissant le Vampire seul dans l'obscurité, l'écho de la promesse flottant encore dans le silence.


	15. Tout perdre pour gagner

**Petites Notes : **Alors beaucoup se demandaient ce qui allait se passer à cause du lemon Harry/Audric... Toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. J'ai conscience que je suis très évasive sur ce qui a pu se passer avec Drago et Audric (mais le chapitre 15 contient une partie de leur rencontre) mais aussi avec deux nouveaux personnages dont il y avait une petite mention plus tôt dans la fic, Fragan et Collen. Ces deux derniers sont des personnages très tertiaires de TFR. Je me suis aussi demandée si vous trouveriez intéressant une courte fanfic avec Audric où l'on en apprend plus sur lui, sa relation avec les autres personnages originaux, Voldemort et Drago ? Je ne promet pas de la faire, ça va dépendre du nombre de personnes que ça tenterait. Donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera quelques réponses et vous plaira même si c'est un peu un passage où tout le monde s'en prends plein la figure (enfin sauf Voldie, parce qu'il pète de classe par les trous de nez en permanence, vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Tout perdre pour gagner.**

La forme trembla, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un désordre de tissus et de cheveux blonds.

"Endoloris !"

Cela ne semblait jamais avoir de fin. La douleur le crucifiait au sol, le faisant se tordre en de pitoyables convulsions, trop faible à présent pour crier. Ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang s'ouvrirent sur des râles torturés. Il chercha en lui quelques lambeaux de courage pour continuer à endurer, mais il ne parvenait pas à en rassembler suffisamment pour garder l'esprit clair. L'Impardonnable le frappait sans répit. Trop de douleurs, trop de souffrances. La voix brisée d'avoir trop hurlé au début, il ne parvenait qu'à attendre. Attendre que tout s'arrête, de pouvoir glisser vers le néant.

Il devinait le regard rouge posé sur lui, aussi impitoyable qu'inexpressif. Par l'Enfer, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sans perdre connaissance. Les yeux ambre et verts de Fragan et Collen le hantaient tout autant. Ces enfoirés. Il sera les crocs, son corps à vif, n'étant plus qu'une masse de douleur, réduit à l'état primal et à la plus sobre expression.

Puis, brusquement, la douleur s'arrêta. Cela lui sembla avoir duré des heures. Il faillit tourner de l'œil mais se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en entendant les ricanements des deux autres Vampires. Salauds.

Pitoyable, il parvint à redresser la tête, ses cheveux platine lui tombant mollement devant les yeux, barrant sa vision déjà troublée par les larmes de sang qu'il contenait. Il ne pleurerait jamais. Il serra plus fort les crocs et rencontra le regard de Voldemort qui le fixait d'en haut, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

"Tu croyais donc que je ne le saurais pas, Audric..." Fit la voix doucereuse, dangereuse.

Le Vampire ne répondit pas, toussant un peu de sang formant un caillot qui tâcha les dalles où il était resté à se tordre de douleur.

"Quelle chose regrettable... Tu ignorais mon lien avec le garçon..."

De nouveau, Audric ne répondit pas. Il se redressa sur ses coudes mais ses membres tremblaient tant qu'il retomba mollement sur le sol de pierres froides et inégales. La fraîcheur des dalles apaisa un instant la douleur alors qu'il restait couché, les yeux dans le vague. S'il avait su... Si seulement il avait eu un moyen de prévoir, jamais il n'aurait cédé à son envie de goûter à Harry.

"Je ne veux plus jamais que tu touches ce qui est à moi, Audric... Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Ne touche plus jamais au garçon où je te montrerais que tu n'es qu'_éternel_ et non _immortel_."

Ces deux enflures de Fragan et Collen ricanèrent et il parvint à lever la tête dans leur direction, ses propres yeux bleus marqués de douleur croisant leurs deux regards. Ils le contemplaient avec un air supérieur. Ho bien sûr, Voldemort devait savoir, maintenant, ce qui l'avait retenu pendant deux ans...

"Est-ce bien compris ?" Fit de nouveau la voix froide et sifflante de Voldemort.

"O... Ou... Oui..." Parvint à articuler le Seigneur Vampire déchu.

"Oui qui ?"

"Ou... Oui... Mi – haaa – Milord..." Parvint à terminer Audric tout en réussissant presque par miracle à se relever à genoux.

Sa tête allait exploser. Mais il ne ferait le plaisir à personne de laisser voir combien tout ceci l'affectait. Il avait simplement voulu se rapprocher un peu du jeune Potter, pour se distraire de Drago dont l'absence était si douloureuse. Mais aussi parce que le Gryffondor était plaisant et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par sa virginité. Il avait fait une erreur grossière en le pensant accessible à ses envies et en payait le prix.

"Fragan, Collen... Escortez Audric à Pré-au-Lard, qu'il reprenne son poste."

Sur ces mots, le Lord Noir tourna les talons dans un bruissement de cape. Ses deux ennemis le prirent chacun par un bras pour le relever sans ménagement. Audric fit taire un gémissement de douleur. Il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de faire étalage de sa souffrance.

Il sentit Collen se glisser dans son dos, le maintenant contre son corps puissant et musculeux. Fragan lui releva le visage, chassant ses mèches platine complètement emmêlées pour soutenir son regard. Les yeux de miel semblaient scruter son âme.

"Tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs. Tu pensais qu'il ne saurait jamais ?"

Audric ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de sa stupide petite partie de luxure avec Harry mais bien de sa déchéance.

"J'ai... U... Unis les clans de l'Aube..."

Fragan renifla avec dédain.

"Quel exploit... Vraiment. Qu'un dégénéré puisse rallier d'autres dégénérés, voilà qui est épatant..."

"Ca fait quand... Quand même de moi l'un des cinq Seigneurs."

Il sentit Collen tirer rudement ses cheveux en arrière, le forçant à relever douloureusement la tête, se blanche gorge à découvert.

"Ne nous fait pas rire. On pourrait te tuer sur le champ. Mais tu sais qu'on ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais aussi pourquoi... Pour l'instant, nous suivons les ordres du Lord Noir, mais lorsque toute cette guerre sera finie, je te conseille de ne pas ramener ton joli petit cul et de prétendre encore être notre égal. Compris ?"

Audric avait parfaitement compris. Il hocha la tête et on le relâcha brutalement. Titubant, il manqua de tomber de nouveau. Il parvint néanmoins à rester debout, perclus de douleurs.

On l'attrapa par le bras, il y eut un bruit de légère détonation et tous ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, où on le laissa enfin seul avec sa douleur et sa culpabilité.

* * *

Harry avait un sommeil agité, peuplé d'ombres et de murmures. Sa leçon d'occlumencie était le lendemain soir et l'angoisse venait se loger au creux de son ventre même dans ses songes. Il gémit et se cabra un peu, de la sueur coulant sur son front, son pyjama froissé à force de se tordre dans tous les sens.

Soudain, les cauchemars sans cohérence semblèrent s'estomper jusqu'à se transformer en une pièce sombre où se tenait Voldemort. Il n'y avait nul meuble. Le puissant sorcier était simplement debout au centre d'un cercle de candélabres de bronze où brulaient des bougies noires.

La lumière irréelle dansait sur le visage anguleux, créant des reliefs inquiétants. Harry prit conscience que le Lord lui tendait la main. Maladroitement, il leva la sienne et le Mage Noir s'en saisit doucement. Il se sentit être attiré contre ce grand corps svelte vêtu d'une robe noire. Il réalisa qu'il était nu et il se sentit rougir violemment. Mais Voldemort le drapa de sa cape. Il était contre lui et l'impression de protection était telle qu'il laissa échapper un soupir.

"Tu es mien..." Souffla le mage.

Harry sentit quelque chose en lui remuer agréablement. Il appuya sa joue contre le torse de Voldemort, toujours entouré de ses bras et de la cape. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il pouvait bien s'abandonner un peu, chose qu'il n'aurait sinon jamais faite.

"Ne laisse plus jamais personne te toucher. Tu m'appartiens."

Le Voldemort du rêve semblait savoir pour Audric et Harry rougit de plus belle, relevant son visage vers son aîné. Ce dernier le fixait avec une intensité dévorante, la lumière vacillante jouant dans ses yeux d'un rouge profond. Il était d'une beauté démoniaque et Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Pourquoi avait-il cette envie subite d'obéir ? D'être vraiment à cet homme si magnétique qui le fixaient comme s'il était une chose convoitée et que nul n'avait le droit de posséder.

Il sentit l'une des mains arachnéenne glisser dans son dos nu, froide mais douce et il se hérissa de chair de poule, se mordant la lèvre. L'index de Voldemort se glissa entre sa lèvre et ses dents, l'empêchant de se meurtrir. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, il l'embrassa. Un baiser exigeant, autoritaire. Harry gémit avant d'avoir pu se contenir quand la langue toucha la sienne. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Le baiser était bien plus assumé que tous ceux qu'il avait pu avoir lors de l'été. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le mage et passa ses doigts autours de son cou, fermant les yeux. C'était délicieux, comme une friandise défendue. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela s'il n'avait été en train de dormir. Sa cicatrice le picotait mais c'était agréable.

"Tu es à moi, souviens-t-en." Glissa de nouveau Voldemort contre ses lèvres.

Il y eut un nouveau baiser, vraiment tumultueux. Puis Harry vit la pièce étrange s'estomper lentement alors que Voldemort disparaissait totalement.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, ses bras serrant fortement son oreiller et son caleçon était déformé par une douloureuse érection. Merde.

* * *

Les cours se passèrent dans un brouillard nauséeux, Harry se sentant de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'approchait la leçon d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la pire chose qui l'attendait ce jour-là. Lorsque Audric lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours, il ne se doutait pas de la tournure de la discussion.

"Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela avec vous."

Le jeune homme remua face à son professeur, lui faisant un sourire timide mais sincère qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait aimé ça. Audric s'en voulu un peu plus, si c'était possible.

"Je suis sérieux, Harry. Cela ne se reproduira jamais."

"Mais... Pourquoi ?!" S'écria soudain l'adolescent.

"Parce que je n'aurais pas dû me servir de vous pour me distraire."

Harry blêmit brutalement, fixant le Vampire sans comprendre, tentant de se persuader que son aîné n'était pas en train de lui dire qu'il s'était servi de lui.

"J'étais frustré car l'homme que j'aime me repousse. Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer une relation qui n'aurait aucun lendemain."

La gorge serrée, le Gryffondor regardait Audric.

"Mais on pourrait... S'il ne vous aime pas..."

Audric ferma un instant douloureusement les yeux. Le mal était plus profond qu'il l'aurait pensé.

"Non." Dit-il fermement. "Vous êtes très attirant. Mais j'aime Drago."

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa un peu plus et il balbutia, incrédule :

"M... Malefoy ?"

"Oui. Il est l'homme que j'aimerais toujours. Je suis navré, Harry."

Le pire était que le Vampire semblait réellement désolé. Mais c'en fut trop pour Harry dans son état de stress. Réprimant un sanglot, il ne répondit pas, rejoignant vivement la porte, qu'il claqua derrière lui.

* * *

Ron regarda vers les portes de la Grande Salle. L'heure du déjeuner était presque finie et Harry ne venait toujours pas. Hermione semblait partager ses pensées. Tous deux le savaient : quelque chose clochait pour Harry. Ils avaient vu son air perdu lorsqu'il était en cours de Sortilèges, ses yeux rougis.

"Tu penses qu'il a quelqu'un en vue ?" Fit doucement Ron à sa petite amie.

La brune hocha la tête en signe d'impuissance.

"Je sais juste que tu m'as dit qu'il quitte le dortoir trois fois par semaines et que nous n'avons aucune idée de là où il va."

"C'est peut-être lié à Tu-Sais-Qui..." Fit gravement Ron.

"Je ne pense pas. Et s'il avait vraiment quelqu'un ?"

"Mais pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas qu'on soit au courant ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe qu'elle ne savait pas.

"Tu penses qu'on devrait aller le voir ?"

"Laissons-le, il a peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul... Et s'il ne va pas mieux ce soir, nous verrons pour lui parler."

"Il ne risque pas d'aller mieux ce soir, il va avec Rogue pour tu-sais-quoi..."

Les yeux de la Gryffondor se voilèrent de tristesse et elle répondit simplement d'une voix très basse :

"Raison de plus pour lui parler ce soir."

Ron était parfaitement d'accord avec ce plan. Ils ne laisseraient pas tomber leur meilleur ami comme ça et comptaient bien essayer de le réconforter, à défaut d'en savoir plus. Harry avait toujours été assez secret, après tout. Cependant, il était leur meilleur ami. Ils pouvaient bien essayer de lui tirer un peu les vers du nez.

_« Remus,_

_Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes histoires mais je ne sais absolument pas à qui parler de ça. Tu es le seul parent indirect qu'il me reste. Je suis désolé si jamais ce que je vais te dire te met en colère contre moi mais je ne sais vraiment pas à qui l'avouer et c'est un peu plus facile de le dire par lettre._

_Voilà, je crois que je suis attiré par les hommes._

_Je sais, tu vas te demander ce que je peux en savoir. Mais j'ai déjà embrassé plusieurs hommes et j'ai beaucoup plus apprécié ça qu'avec n'importe quelle fille. J'ai aussi fait un peu plus que quelques bisous avec l'un d'eux (mais je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas complètement fait quand même) et c'est ce qui fait que je me demande si je ne suis pas gay. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une mauvaise chose._

_Je suis désolé si ça te fait honte. C'est juste que j'avais besoin de le dire – enfin de l'écrire – et je savais que tu m'écouterais. Je n'ose pas en parler à Ron et Hermione._

_Bien à toi,_

_Harry. »_

Remus faillit recracher son café matinal en lisant la lettre amenée par le fils de Lily et James. Tonks lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux mais elle se contenta de rester silencieuse. Remus semblait plus surpris que bouleverser et elle songea qu'elle l'interrogerait plus tard en voyant qu'il quittait la table en hâte pour rejoindre son bureau, sans doute pour répondre à Harry.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la salle de classe se referma derrière lui, Harry se sentit tressaillir. Mais il ne ferait pas le plaisir à Rogue de montrer combien il se sentait mal. Il était vingt heures précises. Sa journée avait été atroce, vraiment . Entre son drôle de rêve – devoir se soulager parce qu'on a rêvé de l'assassin de toute sa famille était déjà en soi difficile à supporter – et la – quoi – rupture d'Audric, il avait d'autant plus de raisons de se sentir particulièrement à fleur de peau.

Il gageait que son professeur n'allait rien faire pour arranger les choses.

Du coin de l'œil, il avisa la pensine dans laquelle il avait regardé l'année dernière. Comme s'il avait surpris son regard, Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais.

Comme l'année d'avant, Rogue avait dégagé l'espace dans sa salle de cours pour qu'ils puissent étudier.

"Préparez votre défense, Potter, je ne tolérerais pas de votre part une incompétence aussi crasse que l'année dernière. Legilimens !"

Harry n'eut qu'à peine le temps de serrer les dents qu'il sentait Rogue pénétrer son esprit, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse le repousser.

_Il était avec Audric dans son bureau et ses baisers lui coupaient tendrement le souffle alors qu'il sentait son plaisir monter..._

"Bordel, Potter, fermez votre esprit !" Grogna Rogue en se retirant de sa tête presque aussitôt après avoir contemplé le corps ondoyant d'Harry sur le canapé de velours clair.

Le jeune homme serra les dents jusqu'à se faire mal à la mâchoire.

"Legilimens !"

_De nouveau Audric, dont le sourire lui broyait l'estomac. Audric qui lui enseignait la magie sans baguette, qui lui expliquait les choses patiemment... Puis Audric qui lui disait que c'était fini, qu'il était amoureux de Drago Malefoy, qui lui disait qu'ils devraient s'en tenir à une relation professeur/élève..._

De nouveau, Rogue avait quitté son esprit. Les yeux brouillés de larmes contenus, Harry passa sa manche sur son visage tout en essayant de ne pas montrer à Rogue qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir là. Il était pour l'instant incapable de repousser l'esprit de son aîné hors du sien, ne pouvant que voir ses souvenirs êtres violés un à un. Son jardin secret...

"Legilimens !"

Il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Cette fois, le souvenir était différent.

_Voldemort l'enlaçait, protégeant son corps nu de sa cape noire, comme s'il le drapait de ténèbres. Le baiser, si suave..._

"NON !" Hurla Harry, qui parvint à arracher Rogue de son esprit.

Ce dernier chancela comme si Harry l'avait physiquement poussé. La puissance désespérée avec laquelle le morveux avait tenté de le contrer était prometteuse. Le sujet sensible était Voldemort, visiblement. Alors Rogue eut un sourire mauvais et, impitoyable, lança encore une fois le sort.

_Voldemort le tenait contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il était sien, à jamais. Il désirait tant que cela soit vrai... Il aurait tellement voulu être Harry... Juste Harry... Etre aimé, être respecté... Etre à lui..._

Cette fois encore, Harry arracha Rogue de son esprit, ne pouvant supporter que l'on puisse voir, que l'on puisse mettre à jour ses désirs les plus secrets, sa part sombre...

Rogue chancela une nouvelle fois, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Une aura dorée s'étendit autours de lui, ses yeux rougirent alors qu'il sifflait :

"Sortez de ma tête ! Je vous interdis de regarder ! Ne me regardez pas !"

Le garçon avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de lancer ne serais-ce qu'un sort de bouclier que la vibration de la magie s'amplifia comme une résonance, un bourdonnement insupportable, jusqu'à la déflagration sonore. Il y eut comme un « Bang » d'avion passant le mur du son et les tables furent soufflées, les vitrines en verre contenant des ingrédients volèrent en éclat, toutes les fioles de verre éclatant de la même manière, leur contenu coulant au sol.

Rogue avait été projeté au sol, avec l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans tout le corps. Mais il tint bon. Il avait toujours tenu bon, même sous la torture. Alors, lorsqu'il vit le gamin s'évanouir, au centre de la pièce, il se releva péniblement dans le calme presque surnaturel après une telle déferlante de magie pure. Harry gisait au milieu du désordre et il le regarda tristement. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Il fit léviter le gamin et sortit de son bureau, perclus de douleur mais gardant la tête haute. Direction, l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Harry reprit doucement connaissance, il entendit des voix se disputer violemment et il grimaça du volume sonore. Embrouillé, il reconnu la voix d'Hermione et de Ron, incapable encore d'ouvrir les yeux.

"… l'a presque tué ! Par Merlin !"

"Il faut qu'il arrête les leçons avec lui !"

Ce qu'il lui semblait être la voix du directeur leur répondit. Il avait l'air las et fatigué.

"Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, je sais que vous vous faites du soucis mais ce n'est pas le fait du professeur Rogue."

"Ha oui ? Vous n'étiez pas avec lui l'année dernière quand il revenait malade des leçons avec Rogue !" Fit Ron d'une voix véhémente.

"Je comprend vos inquiétudes mais..."

"Mais quoi encore ? Vous attendez qu'il le tue à la place de Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

"Miss Granger, je vous prie de vous calmer, je..."

"Quand allez vous faire enfin quelque chose pour Harry ! Rogue le terrifie ! Il passe son temps à lui nuire ! Il ne peut pas se défendre !"

"Il suffit, tous les deux. Non, Miss Granger, je vous mettrais en retenue si vous continuez. Harry a usé de magie accidentellement. Il est dans cet état par son seul fait. Le professeur Rogue a eu à cœur de l'envoyer directement à l'infirmerie. La discussion est close."

A travers ses paupières entrouverte, Harry vit le visage d'Hermione virer au rouge. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue s'énerver contre un professeur. Il lui semblait incroyable que la studieuse et respectueuse Hermione Granger puisse parler ainsi au directeur.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce et Ron se tourna vers Harry, remarquant qu'il les observait. Se précipitant vers le lit, il demanda aussitôt :

"Hey, vieux, comment tu te sens ?"

Hermione vint également s'assoir sur le bord du lit, lui prenant la main.

"Tu es réveillé, par Merlin, merci !"

"Ca va les gars... Juste mal au crâne..."

Ils le regardaient tous deux avec une sincère sollicitude. Si attentifs, si gentils... Ils étaient toujours là pour lui... Alors, avant d'avoir pu se contrôler, Harry Potter se mit à pleurer et, tandis qu'ils le serraient dans leurs bras, leur raconta sa leçon d'occlumencie – en omettant Voldemort – et sa « liaison » avec Audric. Parce qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber.


	16. Son vœu le plus cher

**Petite note : **Aujourd'hui, une petite réponse à **Cassiope** qui m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort est surpris dans le chapitre 6 quand Severus lui propose de séduire Harry, alors qu'il avait fait lui-même des allusions dans le chapitre 2.

En fait, Voldemort avait prévu que Harry le rejoigne dans les Ténèbres, mais pas en temps qu'amant, plutôt en temps que bras droit - s'il s'en révélait assez capable - d'où le fait qu'il se dise que Severus va mal le prendre (et pour cause, l'actuel bras droit, c'est Sevy.). C'est pour ça qu'il est surpris que Severus tente de l'intéresser sentimentalement au garçon, puisqu'il ne voyait pas les choses comme ça (ça me semble logique, il est très vieux, Harry n'a que 16 ans, c'est encore un enfant pour lui, il n'avait pas eu cette idée à la base). Voilà donc la réponse à cette grande interrogation ^^

Sinon merci pour toutes vos reviesw, tout le monde avait l'air épaté qu'Audric s'en prenne plein la figure (quelle tête à claques !). On m'a aussi avancé quelques hypothèses sur la méchanceté de Rogue en cours d'occlumencie... Voilà donc le fin mot de l'attitude de Rogue dans ce chapitre et aussi les circonstances de la rencontre Audric/Drago.

Au prochain chapitre et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Son vœu le plus cher.**

Il se souvenait précisément de l'odeur de la pluie qui noyait le parc du manoir. Il pouvait la sentir rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner au Quidditch. Il avait même tempêté sur ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que sa mère le fasse taire d'un regard. Il n'avait que quatorze ans, après tout. Les rideaux de pluie qui se déversaient contre les fenêtres donnaient à la demeure Malefoy un aspect sinistre.

Sa mère lui avait répété de se tenir convenablement à l'heure du thé. Ils allaient avoir un invité. Drago se demandait a quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait ressembler. Il avait entendu son père dire que c'était un proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'imaginait inquiétant, austère et glacial. Un dangereux et puissant Vampire, aussi sanguinaire qu'autoritaire.

Mais lorsqu'on introduit Audric pour la première fois dans le petit salon, Drago en resta coi.

L'homme aux vêtements élégants mais sobres, aux hautes pommettes aristocratiques, affichait un sourire sincère et décomplexé que tout Malefoy digne de ce nom ne pouvait que lui envier. En fait, Audric respirait la vie bohème. Et il était d'une digne beauté qui lui coupa le souffle.

Au bout de quinze jours, Drago du s'avouer une chose : il était complètement et irrémédiablement fasciné par le Vampire. A vrai dire, bien qu'il aurait juré le contraire, il le suivait partout, ne ratant jamais une occasion de lui parler tout en rougissant comme un adolescent – ce qu'il était. L'attitude du jeune Malefoy ne semblait pas du tout déranger Audric. La patience du Vampire était presque contre-nature. Il souriait beaucoup, aimait plaisanter et il apportait une fraîcheur bienvenue dans la froide et mesurée famille. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi bien que cet été-là.

Ils étaient dans cet écrin de verdure, au milieu du parc de plusieurs hectares. La clairière dans les bois appartenant à sa famille était agréablement ensoleillée. Ils avaient volé un moment, Audric semblant moins à l'aise sur un balais que sur la terre ferme et il avait ronchonné que ça ne valait pas un cheval. Ils s'étaient tout de même bien amusés. Finalement, ils avaient plongés vers la clairière en contrebas, pour profiter du chaud après-midi près du ruisseau. Drago roula sur le flanc droit pour regarder Audric, allongé dans l'herbe grasse qui lui souriait, les bras derrière la tête.

Jamais le jeune Serpentard ne s'était sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver presque un ami, un confident, dans cet être. Audric ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui mais il écoutait beaucoup et était de bon conseil. Le jeune garçon songeait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reparte. Jamais.

Lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'on l'observait, le Vampire avait sourit, regardant Drago de derrière ses paupières abaissées. Il était beau, la lumière jouant dans ses cheveux platine. Si adorable...

Alors, lorsque Audric se redressa, renversant le garçon dans l'herbe, leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs doigts s'entre-mêlèrent. L'herbe bruissait doucement des bruits des grillons. Ils se regardaient et ils se sentaient bien. Seuls au monde. Sans personne pour juger, sans personne pour les interrompre. Quand Audric posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, ce dernier ferma les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. C'était un homme qui l'embrassait. Ca ne se faisait pas. Mais avant d'être un homme, c'était Audric. L'amour était une chose complexe qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, si c'était bien ce sentiment ou juste une grande curiosité. Pourtant, lorsque son ami glissa ses doigts sous son haut, il ne le repoussa pas, pas plus lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour dans les herbes hautes. C'était sa première fois. Seuls dans ce petit paradis, coupés de tout. Leur secret, leur péché.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent au manoir, puis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Drago. De nouveau, ils s'aimèrent, de nouveau leurs corps s'unirent. C'était la plus belle journée de sa vie, pensa Drago en fermant les yeux. Au matin, Audric avait quitté le manoir et il n'y revint pas. Il l'attendit, mais il ne devait jamais revenir à ses côtés.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut dans son dortoir, trempé de sueur, le cœur serré jusqu'à la douleur. Deux ans. Deux ans sans lui et à présent il devait le voir chaque jour, supporter son regard, sa présence. Comment pourrait-il continuer à supporter cette impression d'être si loin alors qu'ils étaient à portée l'un de l'autre ? Il ne savait pas comment faire face. Il avait simplement eu trop mal, son cœur s'était brisé en mille éclats de verre. Et il fallait pourtant continuer. La tête haute, comme tous les Malefoy. La dignité ne protégeait pas de la douleur, ni ne l'amoindrissait.

* * *

Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard venait d'être programmé pour la fin de semaine, juste avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël. Le froid hivernal s'était définitivement installé et la neige se faisait attendre encore un peu. Les sixième année n'avaient pas le temps de s'interroger sur le temps et ils croulaient sous les devoirs. L'intensité des cours avait décuplé en peu de temps. Hermione semblait la seule à réussir à suivre le rythme imposé. Ce soir-là, elle tentait d'aider Harry et Ron de finir leur devoir de Sortilèges. Harry gribouillait dans ses marges et Ron avait appuyé sa joue sur sa feuille pour dormir. Hermione elle-même essayait de lire mais les mots s'embrouillaient et ses yeux lui piquait. Il y eu un long silence, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu de cheminée. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, l'heure tardive leur permettant un peu d'intimité.

La main d'Hermione se posa sur le bras d'Harry et ce dernier lui jeta un regard fatigué, de lourdes cernes marquant ses yeux.

"On t'en demande trop, Harry... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demanderais pas à Dumbledore de réduire tes entraînements avec le professeur Lumens ?"

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en signe de négation. Il avait dit à ses amis que les cours du soir d'Audric étaient une idée de Dumbledore, ne pouvant leur révéler la vérité. Cependant, l'apprentissage avec Audric, qu'il avait tellement apprécié, était devenu une torture en sachant ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Pire encore, les leçons d'occlumencie n'avaient pas cessé et étaient pire que jamais. Hermione s'attrista et rapprocha sa chaise de lui en voyant son expression abattue.

"Harry... Je sais que tu veux réussir à battre Tu-Sais-Qui... Mais tu as du mal à tenir les yeux ouverts. Regarde-toi, tu as l'air à bout."

"Ca ira. Vraiment, je t'assure. C'est juste difficile à cause... A cause..."

Sa voix se brisa et il fut incapable de continuer sa phrase, posant rudement sa plume sur la table. La main d'Hermione était chaude.

"Je sais... Ca doit être vraiment horrible. Je n'aimerais pas avoir eu une... aventure... avec un professeur et devoir ensuite apprendre avec lui."

Elle choisissait ses mots avec prudence, comme pour ne pas le blesser. Le Gryffondor lui était vraiment reconnaissant d'être là.

"Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ça de la tête quand je le regarde, 'Mione. Je le vois et tout me revient. J'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi mais il a éludé. Je peux juste chercher des réponses que je ne trouve pas. Je sais qu'il en aime un autre mais alors pourquoi..."

"Harry... Parfois, même lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, il peut arriver qu'on se sente si seul lorsque l'autre personne nous repousse qu'on fasse des bêtises pour essayer d'oublier."

Harry soupira et appuya son front dans ses mains, fermant un instant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard de Malefoy a de plus que moi ?" Fit-il d'une voix basse, presque pour lui-même.

Hermione ne répondit pas, secouant simplement la tête. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste que cela avait poussé la rivalité entre Harry et le Serpentard à son paroxysme. Elle-même ne voulait pas haïr Malefoy pour ça : au fond il n'était pas responsable. Elle en voulait à son professeur, mais elle savait bien que tout n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc, surtout dans le domaine des sentiments.

Ron, contre sa feuille, ronflait légèrement. Elle soupira, ramassant ses propres affaires et les rangeant dans son sac.

"Je vais dormir, tu devrais faire pareil."

Réveillant Ron, elle l'aida à ramasser ses affaires et il fit un signe de la main à Harry, rejoignant les escaliers comme un zombie, suivi d'Hermione.

Harry avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de ne plus penser lorsqu'un tapotement à la fenêtre le tira de son hébétude.

C'était un gros hibou sombre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'oiseau tapa de nouveau à la vitre et il s'y dirigea avec méfiance, d'un pas traînant. Le gros oiseau hulula sourdement et lui remit une enveloppe cachetée avant de s'envoler dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas Rémus, cette fois, songea-t-il en observant le lourd cachet de cire noire. Il lui sembla distinguer une forme un peu familière derrière les initiale TEJ. Il brisa le sceau et commença à lire.

_« Harry,_

_Je te prie de te rendre à la Cabane Hurlante à 14h ce samedi. J'apprécierais ta ponctualité et ta discrétion._

_Cordialement,_

_Tom Elvis Jedusor. »_

Incrédule, le jeune homme réalisa que Voldemort venait de lui fixer un rendez-vous pour la fin de semaine. Voir Voldemort à nouveau lui laissa une impression étrange et il jeta la lettre et l'enveloppe dans le feu comme si elles le brûlaient. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir passer du temps à Pré-au-Lard pour se détendre un peu... Il avait loupé le premier week-end à cause de sa retenue avec Rogue. Maintenant c'était Voldemort. Il soupira avec résignation et ramassa ses affaires, quittant la salle commune pour retourner au dortoir, la lettre achevant de se consumer, le cachet noir formant une flamme bleue avant de disparaître.

Avant Pré-au-Lard et l'angoissante perspective de ses retrouvailles avec Voldemort, il restait une épreuve qu'Harry aurait préféré éviter. Une nouvelle séance d'occlumencie dans les cachots. Si tout le monde se réjouissait à l'idée des vacances à venir et de la période des fêtes, Harry avait l'impression que tout lui tombait dessus, comme une avalanche de briques.

* * *

Epuisé nerveusement, il ne trouvait de réconfort qu'en son heure de course à pieds très tôt le matin, savourant la solitude et le froid piquant de décembre. La neige se faisait attendre et le froid était glacial. Mais il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde à ce moment qui lui appartenait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être libre et ne penser à rien pendant une heure chaque matin. Ca lui évitait de devenir fou.

Comme il l'appréhendait, la séance avec Rogue était semblable aux autres : atroce. Il avait l'impression que Rogue ne pourrait plus rien apprendre de lui qu'il ne sache déjà à force de violer ses souvenirs. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le bâtard graisseux qui ne lui laissait pas de répit.

Harry était épuisé, à bout de nerfs et il avait l'impression que son professeur faisait exprès de plonger dans sa tête aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins. Ses murs mentaux se déchiraient comme du papier de soie.

_Il était dans cette chambre obscure remplie de candélabres à bougies noires. Voldemort était de nouveau au centre de la pièce. Ses doigts glissaient le long de sa propre joue. Lentement. Il le tenait contre lui, tout près. Son odeur envahissait l'esprit d'Harry, comme le parfum attirant d'une fleur carnivore. Il aurait voulu rester dans ce rêve pour toujours, ne pas se réveiller. Ici, quelqu'un l'aimait et voulait de lui. Ici, il pouvait être Harry, juste Harry. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et seul un rêve pouvait lui donner cette impression de sécurité et de désinhibition. Voldemort attira ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout doucement..._

Harry Potter ne sentit pas la sueur dégouliner de son visage alors qu'il luttait contre l'intrusion. Non, il ne voulait pas que Rogue voit ce nouveau rêve. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse se rendre compte..

_Les lèvres se retirèrent un peu des siennes mais, pris par une impulsion, il rapprocha lui-même de nouveau leurs visages. Son baiser à lui était maladroit, trop empressé, mais empreint de fièvre, de désir._

Soudain, le souvenir se brisa en mille morceaux et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir réussi à abattre un mur. Il transpirait, son visage douloureusement tordu par l'effort qu'il fournissait. Soudain, le noir céda la place à un souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas l'un des siens.

_Severus s'assit aux côtés de Voldemort, soupirant légèrement. Etait-ce vraiment ce que voulait leur maître ? Il pinçait les lèvres de contrariété._

_"Severus, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'échouer. Tout reposera sur l'effet de surprise lorsque vous capturerez le garçon."_

_Rogue baissa la tête, silencieux. Une ride se creusa sur son front devant l'idée invraisemblable d'Harry Potter rejoignant le château._

_"Il ne vous rejoindra pas de son plein gré. Potter est têtu et déraisonnable."_

_Voldemort le regarda longuement, sans répondre, comme s'il attendait qu'il développe._

_"Il n'est qu'un gamin arrogant qui pense tout savoir et qu'il œuvre pour le Bien. Il serait bien incapable de comprendre seulement vos aspirations pour ce monde."_

_"Tu le dévalue beaucoup, Severus."_

_Rogue s'était raidi sous les yeux rouges terriblement inquisiteurs. Comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans son âme. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une image, puisqu'il était un occlumens à la mesure de la légilimencie de Voldemort._

_"Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis. Pourquoi cherches-tu à le protéger ?"_

_Rogue resta muet, longtemps. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas se formaliser de l'attente. Il était un animal à sang-froid, rusé et patient._

_"Parce que j'ai juré à Lily de protéger cet enfant. Parce qu'il aurait dû être mon enfant et pas celui de cet abruti de Potter. Il vaut mieux simplement qu'il ne sache jamais que j'aimais sa mère. Il ne comprendrait pas."_

_"Peut-être que si."_

_Voldemort le fixait toujours, très calme, comme s'il savait déjà tout cela. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà deviné bien avant._

_"J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir l'appeler « fils »... Je veux simplement qu'il soit le meilleur et donne le mieux de lui-même pour qu'il réussisse à survivre..." Souffla le Maître des Potions, si bas, tellement bas... Comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Un triste aveu._

Lorsque Harry sortit de la tête de Rogue, il tituba comme un boxeur groggy. Cillant, il leva ses yeux verts sur son professeur, ne sachant comment réagir. Rogue semblait choqué que Harry ai pu seulement forcer sa puissante occlumencie, au point qu'il ouvrit la bouche sans trouver quoi dire. Le Gryffondor avait les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant trop pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait une telle tristesse. Il avait envie de hurler sur Rogue, de lui dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, de pleurer et de se rouler en boule. Il serra fort les dents pour refouler ses larmes.

Les mains tremblantes, comme un zombie, il se dirigea vers la porte, tournant le dos à son aîné. Quelque chose de douloureux tordait son estomac. Il avait la main sur la poignée quand il parvint à articuler sourdement :

"Moi, tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est avoir un papa ou une maman."

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans que Severus ne bouge et s'en fut vers son dortoir.

* * *

Drago regardait la silhouette altière d'Audric traverser le parc. Quelque chose en lui aurait voulu courir vers lui, retrouver le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti dans la clairière. Retrouver ses bras, là où il se sentait à sa place. Il n'était plus un gamin. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester avec un homme, avec cet homme. Son père l'avait fiancé. Il ne pouvait se défaire de son destin, de la chaîne qui entaillait son cou. Mais il savait aussi que son vœu le plus cher n'était qu'une illusion d'enfant. Avait-il jamais eu le choix de choisir suivant son cœur ? Il aurait aimé lui pardonner. Mais que pouvait-il lui offrir qu'une vague et éphémère incertitude? Il soupira et rentra au château avec ses amis au lieu de courir vers son ancien amant, seul Blaise remarquant vraiment son regard lointain.


	17. Des serpents sous une peau de lion

**Petite Note : **Voilà la fin de ma longue absence, le dieu internet a eu la grâce de se pencher sur mon nouveau foyer. La régularité dans la publication va donc revenir. Ce sera toujours un chapitre tous les trois jours (ou plus souvent si je le peux)

Sachez que l'on approche de la fin car la fanfic fera bien 20 (longs) chapitres et un épilogue. Merci de vos commentaires et de suivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Des serpents sous une peau de lion.**

La neige avait finalement créé un épais manteau sur le sol gelé. Le froid semblait tout engourdir et ralentir, comme si le temps lui-même retenait son cours en l'attente de jours plus cléments.

Le souvenir de Rogue avait profondément ébranlé Harry, qui n'était pas parvenu à s'en ouvrir à personne. Même Hermione n'avait seulement pu tirer quelque chose de lui. La sortie à Prés-au-Lard l'obnubilait au moins autant. Curieusement, il n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort et de la pièce aux candélabres les deux nuits avant leur entrevue dans le monde réel. Harry en venait à se demander si son aîné partageait vraiment ces curieux rêves, si réels, ou bien si ce n'était qu'un délire de son esprit malmené. Les leçons d'occlumencie ratées l'avaient laissé mentalement vulnérable. Peut-être déraillait-il tout simplement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir oser demander à Voldemort une chose pareille sans se couvrir de honte.

Il feignit une mauvaise grippe quand Hermione vint le chercher pour se rendre à leur sortie et si elle n'en fut pas dupe, elle eu la délicatesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer et de ne pas insister quand il prétendit devant tout le monde devoir se rendre à l'infirmerie, sa cape d'invisibilité soigneusement cachée au fond de son sac. A vrai dire, sa pâleur et ses cernes jouaient en sa faveur.

Il traîna un peu après le déjeuner, juste pour être sûr que le château se soit un peu vidé des élèves surexcités par la période de Noël et les vacances qui débuteraient le dimanche. Hermione, d'ailleurs, rentrait chez ses parents à cette occasion – bien qu'il lui pesait visiblement de laisser Harry. Ce dernier ne pourrait suivre Ron au Terrier avant quelques jours mais il passerait au moins les fêtes avec son meilleur ami, dans la famille Weasley. Cette perspective avait été comme une lueur au bout d'un long et sombre tunnel.

Tout en faisant mine de se rendre à l'infirmerie, le jeune homme bifurqua finalement près de l'un des passages secret menant au parc, près du Saule Cogneur. Soigneusement caché sous sa cape, il ne vit pas l'ombre qui le suivait de loin mais avec détermination.

Il était un peu plus de deux heures de l'après-midi quand Harry s'arrêta devant la porte intérieure de la cabane hurlante, un nœud à l'estomac. Ses mains moites tremblaient alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce après avoir retiré sa cape d'invisibilité. La haute silhouette familière de Voldemort se trouvait près du lit défoncé et couvert de poussière. Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, Voldemort semblant aussi lisse d'émotions qu'à son habitude. Une lumière falote où dansait de la poussière filtrait des fenêtres obstruées par des planches, rendant les ombres plus épaisses autours du sorcier noir. Les rêves lui avaient donné la curieuse impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés. Le garçon se racla la gorge et tenta faiblement, avec un malaise prononcé :

"Me voilà, Monsieur."

Sa phrase lui sembla ridicule et parfaitement inutile. Il observa le mage à la dérobée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir se superposer le Voldemort qu'il embrassait en rêve et celui qui le fixait à présent, bien réel. Le sorcier noir inclina doucement la tête, s'approchant de lui d'un pas mesuré qui donnait la chair de poule au Gryffondor. IL lui semblait que son ennemi était plus redoutablement séduisant que jamais, son visage en lame de couteau éclairé d'ombres aiguës. Une fois tout en face de lui, si proche qu'ils pourraient se frôler au moindre mouvement trop marqué – cela ajoutait encore à la tension d'Harry – Voldemort chassa une mèche rebelle du front du Survivant, dévoilant la célèbre cicatrice.

"C'est bien de te voir, mon garçon. On m'a parlé de tes progrès dans tes cours avec Audric et dans les autres matières. Continue ainsi."

"Merci, Monsieur." Fut tout ce que parvient à dire Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des compliments sur son travail scolaire.

"Je suis très satisfait de ton attitude exemplaire. Audric ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet."

L'adolescent grinça des dents à cette nouvelle évocation de son professeur. Il en voulait au Vampire, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait pensé partager avec lui le hantait. Néanmoins, il affronta bravement les yeux rouges qui savaient trop bien lire dans son âme. Il sursauta quand la main froide et pâle glissa sur sa joue en une caresse presque intangible.

"Cependant, mon garçon, je te déconseille de t'attacher outre mesure à lui. Il ne ferait que t'utiliser pour ses bas plaisirs."

Harry resta un instant sans voix, comme si Voldemort l'avait souffleté.

"Vous savez que..."

Naturellement. Opina l'adulte en fixant Harry avec encore plus d'intensité et ses doigts passèrent sur les lèvres tremblantes du garçon, causant à ce dernier quelque chose de trouble et de cuisant.

Incapable de dire un mot, Harry s'empourprait à vue d'œil sous la caresse le long de ses lèvres, qui lui donnait l'envie imprécise d'une chose impossible hier encore.

"Tu es mien, Harry Potter. Cela ne devrait être pris à la légère. Je te veux entier et parfait pour moi."

De nouveau, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il fixa son aîné par en dessous, s'en voulant d'être si docile. Mais le fait était là : la possessivité de Voldemort le faisait trembler d'effroi et de désir. La réalité était trop proche de son rêve fantasmagorique. Dangereusement proche d'un songe, alors qu'il sentait le torse de son aîné appuyer doucement contre le sien, le forçant à reculer lentement vers le mur au papier peint lacéré. Les doigts autoritaires forçaient son menton à se relever et il sentait monter en lui une envie indigne, déchirante à laquelle il avait déjà cédé de nombreuses fois en rêve.

Il sentit les lèvres appuyer sur les siennes et un bras s'enrouler autours de sa taille. Le baiser, bien réel, était terriblement possessif, presque brutal. Il sentit les dents de Voldemort marquer sa chair. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, se haïssant pour cela et pour le bras qu'il passa autours du cou de l'adulte. Se haïssant pour le trouble que lui causait un assassin, le plus terrible mage noir de cette ère. Le seul à ne pas le traiter comme un enfant. Le seul à lui fournir de véritables armes et des explications que lui cachait Dumbledore.

Les baisers s'étaient faits plus furieux et il y répondait, les yeux clos, la respiration haletante, totalement soumis à son envie adolescente et déraisonnable. Voldemort aurait pu le prendre à même ce sol poussiéreux qu'il ne se serait pas dérobé, lui semblait-il. Lorsque l'une des mains arachnéenne pressa son sexe au travers de son pantalon, il se cambra et ferma les yeux, sans plus retenir ses gémissements. Le geste était presque douloureux. Fantasme, réalité... Tout se mêlait pour le confondre. Il sentit le souffle de Voldemort à son oreille alors qu'il le masturbait lentement au travers de son pantalon.

Tout ton corps me répond déjà. Tu porteras ma marque. Parce que tu es à moi seul. Personne ne te connait comme moi. Personne ne sait mieux que moi ce que tu désires en secret. Je suis ton maître depuis toujours. Alors ne laisse plus jamais personne te toucher, lionceau. Sinon, je le tuerais avant toi.

Perdu dans les brumes d'un plaisir trop intense, incapable de penser de manière rationnelle, tout son corps n'étant plus que fourmillements de désir honteux, il se cambra contre la main qui pressait son membre durcit, déjà suintant sous le tissu.

"Je... Je... Ne..." Il haleta terriblement sous l'effort que lui demandait une réflexion. Il poussa un râle quand la main accéléra.

"Je suis ton seul maître, garçon. Tu le sais. Ton corps le sais. Tu écartes déjà les cuisses pour moi."

Harry se mordit la lèvre au sang. C'était vrai. Il aurait aimé que Voldemort le marque sien. Ici et maintenant. Ne plus être si seul, au fond. Avoir quelqu'un pour lui, qui s'occupe de lui. La main experte se stoppa alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait jouir, le laissant pulsant et affamé.

"Mi... Milord... Je vous en prie..."

Les lèvres du mage s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier à l'entente de son titre autoproclamé. Il glissa ses doigts à l'arrière de la tête d'Harry, la lui tirant en arrière, laissant sa gorge pâle à découvert, qu'il embrassa. Sa main serra le membre du jeune homme au travers du tissu jusqu'à lui faire mal, faisant pleurnicher le gamin contre lui.

"Je suis le seul qui sait ce qui est bon pour toi, Harry. Le seul à savoir tes mauvais côtés et tes secrets. Nous sommes liés depuis ta petite enfance. Fais-moi confiance. Je veillerais sur toi si tu me reconnaît comme ce que j'ai toujours été..."

Harry cria presque quand le mage relâcha la pression sur son sexe pour le frotter plus fort, le conduisant à souiller son propre pantalon alors que la jouissance le frappait de plein fouet. Pantelant, il glissa contre le mur, les jambes flageolante, et il serait tombé si Voldemort ne l'avait pas solidement maintenu contre lui.

La tête bourdonnante, tremblant d'un horrible plaisir, il laissa échapper un balbutiement maladroit :

"Je suis vôtre. S'il vous plait, soyez mon amant."

Voldemort sourit, de ce sourire froid et sans joie. Mais il le retint contre lui. Fortement. Jusqu'à ce que Harry se sente enfin un peu apaisé. Jusqu'à ce que le monde tombe en poussière et que tout disparaisse devant l'épouvantable vérité sous le glas du désir.

* * *

Elle regardait Harry partir, le vit revêtir de nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité, mais ses yeux à elle étaient fixés sur l'homme en noir. Sur cet être qu'elle savait si redoutable. Duègne créature qui savait instillé le plaisir, l'amour, la confiance, comme le mal absolu, la plus terrible malfaisance.

Oui, Ginny connaissait bien Voldemort, même si personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'en soucier. Personne n'avait demandé à cette petite fille de onze ans quel mal insidieux avait insinué Tom Jedusor. A présent, elle n'était plus une gamine. Et alors que le redoutable mage tournait son regard glacial dans sa direction, elle rompit le sort de désillusion, apparaissant près de la fenêtre, ses cheveux roux se teintant de sang dans les faibles lueurs d'un jour de neige.

"Je savais qu'un jour tu reviendrais à moi, Ginny."

"Vous et Tom n'étiez qu'un seul être. Lorsque je l'ai compris, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Vous saviez me comprendre et vous me donniez l'impression que j'existais pour moi-même, sans l'ombre de mes frères. Il me semblait épouvantable que seul vous, un mage noir, ai su me faire parler, ai su comprendre ce que je ressentais et m'écouter. A présent, je crois que je suis prête à l'accepter."

Voldemort hocha la tête, tranquille et lisse, recevant cette confession sans même sourciller, sans même sembler vraiment surpris. Ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur la jeune fille qui avançait à pas mesurés vers lui. Lorsque Ginny ploya un genou à terre, abaissant ses beaux yeux bleus, il la laissa continuer, après une profonde inspiration, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

"Vous avez charmé Harry. Vous l'avez corrompu à son tour. Je n'ai pas sa conviction de faire le bien. Je voudrais m'élever sous l'ombre plutôt que de m'embourber dans la lumière. Autrefois, lorsque vous m'avez parlé de votre combat, avec des mots trop crus pour une enfant, j'étais effrayée, mais j'étais trop naïve pour comprendre vraiment la portée de tout ça. Laissez-moi devenir l'une des vôtres. C'est ce à quoi j'aspire depuis des années. J'espérais avoir l'occasion de vous en parler."

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite, la fixant avec une intensité angoissante. Il jaugeait la silhouette gracieuse agenouillée devant lui. La jeune fille devait avoir une quinzaine d'années à présent. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la mère d'Harry, pour le peu qu'il l'avait vue. Une personne brillante, dont la mort avait profondément ébranlé Severus. Alors il hocha doucement la tête et invita la jeune fille à se relever.

"Ma foi, je serais sot de repousser une telle initiative. Trouvons un siège en état, nous allons avoir une longue discussion."

* * *

Les rues de Prés-au-Lard étaient bruyantes d'adolescents excités. Certains improvisaient quelques batailles de boules de neige, d'autre se promenaient simplement devant les vitrines déjà décorées pour les fêtes, préparant leurs cadeaux pour leurs familles et amis.

Aux Trois Balais, la salle était bondée et l'ambiance plaisante. Mais il y avait deux personnes que la magie de Noël épargnait. Audric, assit dans un coin de la salle, buvait son whisky Pur-Feu à petites gorgées, sans prêter grande attention à l'agitation des élèves. Son regard était fixé à travers la salle sur la table à se trouvait Drago et ses amis de Serpentard. Il ignorait volontairement les œillades enflammées de quelques étudiantes pour laisser son esprit morose vagabonder. Le sujet de ses pensées était trop souvent son ancien amant. Tout allait de mal en pis. D'abord ses problèmes personnels avec les clans, ensuite sa cuisante correction par le mage noir pour avoir osé toucher à Harry et ensuite Drago qui le repoussait. La situation politique dans laquelle il s'était glissée était pour le moins inextricable. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait acceptable de se faire passer pour mort – vraiment mort – et de quitter tout ça. Mais il y avait Drago... Et c'était bien tout le problème.

Le Vampire finit son verre cul-sec, rejoignant rapidement la rue, où tombait à présent une neige légère, les minces flocons se déposant sur son manteau noir doublé de fourrure et ses cheveux platine. Audric finit par s'arrêter un moment un peu à l'écart du village, contemplant la neige, les bois et les champs sans les voir vraiment.

Un bruit de pas feutrés, assourdi par la neige le sortit de sa léthargie et il se tourna pour voir Drago, à quelques pas de lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Audric sentit sa poitrine se serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas partir ? Fais de moi un Vampire et quittons tout ça."

Audric cilla, tentant de réfréner ses émotions subites. Il fit quelques pas vers Drago mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, le fixant avec une rare intensité.

"Ma famille ne sera jamais d'accord pour que nous soyons ensemble. Tes affaires ne te laisseront jamais être avec moi. Si tu veux que nous puissions être libre, il faudra bien partir."

"Drago..." Souffla doucement le Vampire en fixant son cadet, ému." Pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Blaise connait bien votre race. Son oncle est un Vampire. Et j'ai appris... certaines choses. Je crois que j'avais déjà pensé à ça bien avant mais je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre."

Audric déglutit, la gorge serrée, se rapprochant de son cadet, l'entourant de ses bras, presque brusquement, pour le serrer contre lui. Le serrer fort comme si ce Drago n'était qu'une illusion qui pouvait s'évanouir dans le néant à tout instant. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du Serpentard. Le baiser fut presque brutal, affamé. Un baiser qui ne pouvait permettre de rattraper des années d'absences, de secrets et de silences mais dans lequel passait tous leurs sentiments muets, emmurés au fond d'eux. La neige se déposait doucement sur eux et leurs souffles dessinaient une buée dense. Ils se fixèrent, les mains jointes, l'espoir fou de pouvoir être libres passant dans leurs prunelles tourmentées.

"Nous ne pouvons partir sur l'heure. Cela se prépare. Il nous faudra faire croire à notre mort. Fais-moi confiance, mon amour, lorsque tout sera prêt, nous nous enfuirons. Pour l'instant, tâchons de ne pas nous trahir auprès de qui que ce soit."

Drago hocha la tête, résolu. Il avait finalement choisi son destin, loin de tous les schémas tracés à l'avance pour lui.

* * *

Ginny s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, faisant mine de lire pour mieux observer Harry à la dérobée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeune homme finirait un jour par s'abandonner à Voldemort. Elle cherchait les raisons de ce soudain revirement. Elles étaient nombreuses, en vérité. Ginny savait bien que l'on maintenait toujours Harry dans l'ignorance, pour le protéger. Pouvait-on vraiment protéger quelqu'un comme lui de cette manière? Le Survivant n'avait-il pas si souvent prouvé sa valeur ? Elle soupira un peu et se frotta le bras droit. Ses souhaits à elle, ses espoirs et ses rêves, tout avait toujours été ignoré. Ce n'était pas qu'on ne l'aimait pas. Mais c'était simplement que personne ne semblait vouloir comprendre ou n'osait même lui parler des évènements de sa première année. On l'avait jugée hâtivement innocente. Elle l'avait bien été un peu. Cependant, certaines corruptions résistent aux années et il y avait longtemps déjà que sa décision était prise.

Une décision que le Seigneur Noir avait finalement pris en compte en la revoyant. Elle sourit, un peu lointaine. Elle ne dirait rien à Harry pour le moment. Il n'était certainement pas près à l'entendre. Pas près à savoir que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami était devenue Mangemort alors que lui-même succombait lentement au désir coupable d'appartenir au Lord. Ils étaient à présent deux serpents tapis sous la défroque du lion.


	18. Une neige rouge

**Petite Note :** Je suis plutôt désolée du retard. C'est un peu bizarre mais chercher du travail me mange plus de temps que lorsque j'ai effectivement un boulot. Donc j'ai pris pas mal de retard sur ce chapitre.

Pour information, il reste 3 chapitres et un épilogue pour terminer l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai hâte d'écrire la fin, à vrai dire. Ce sera ma première histoire finie depuis des lustres ! Je suis fière, si, si ! L'histoire finie, elle fera environ 90 pages word, sans doute un peu plus. C'est assez touffu !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de toutes vos reviews vraiment très mignonnes

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Une neige rouge.**

Le Terrier avait été soigneusement décoré. Une large couronne de sapin et de houx ornait la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur regorgeait de guirlandes et de décorations, et un grand arbre de noël prenait un côté de la salle à manger, sous lequel s'empilait les cadeaux. Avec la neige qui s'amoncelait toujours, la maison des Weasley avait l'air d'une demeure de carte postale. Le joyeux bazar n'avait pas changé en ce lieu qu'affectionnait Harry, qui dégustait un chocolat chaud avec Ron et Ginny, seul la réussite de Fred et George permettait à leurs parents de sortir de leur pauvreté initiale, les jumeaux ayant insisté pour leur donner une coquète somme. Les choses allaient bien mieux pour la famille Weasley, chez qui il logeait depuis quatre jours. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que ce moment d'insouciance, avec l'impression de faire un peu parti de la famille. Molly le gâtait de sucreries et le resservait systématiquement , comme si elle avait peu qu'il dépérisse. Harry était trop heureux pour chipoter de toute façon. Il voulait oublier un temps Voldemort, Audric, Rogue et tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait. Juste ne plus penser à rien et savourer l'instant présent. Il allait tout de même courir dans les bois proches tous les matins, laissant Ron grogner qu'il était cinglé de sortir du lit si tôt tout en se rendormant. Il ne voulait pas penser, pour ne pas réaliser que le jeu dangereux qu'il menait avec Voldemort devrait un jour signer la fin de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Les Weasley étaient dans l'ordre du Phénix. Il trahirait tellement de monde. Son ami Neville dont les parents aussi étaient mort à cause du Lord, ainsi que Luna, Seamus et plein d'autres. C'était une idée si terrifiante qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas y songer et de repousser cette perspective autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était même pas vraiment certain d'être capable de faire une chose aussi épouvantable que de fermer simplement les yeux à la mort de tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Les pièces du jeu d'échec de Ron l'enguirlandèrent lorsqu'il fit un mouvement trop audacieux et se fit prendre son fou par son meilleur ami, faisant rire Ginny et Ron de la flopée d'injures lancée par les pièces récalcitrantes. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Remus et de Tonks pour la veillée de Noël. L'idée de revoir le loup-garou effrayait un peu Harry, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa dernière lettre, où il lui avouait ses penchants troublants pour les hommes. Peut-être Remus avait-il été furieux ou dégoûté. Il l'ignorait. Ce silence lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'affection de Remus. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire sinon attendre ?

Le temps s'écoulait sans heurts, filant presque trop rapidement jusqu'à l'heure du repas, Ginny s'éclipsant un moment pour aller se préparer, laissant les deux amis seuls. Ils avaient fini leur partie d'échec depuis un moment et discutaient de tout et de rien quand les jumeaux Weasley se présentèrent dans la cheminée. Ils portaient des robes de sorcier orangées toutes neuves et souriaient largement à Harry.

"Harry..."

"… Et le petit Ronny..."

"On est très contents..."

"… De vous revoir ce soir, les gars."

Ils serrèrent la main de leur jeune frère et de Harry avec chaleur, avant d'aller poser des paquets cadeaux supplémentaires sous le sapin tandis que leur mère fonçait les embrasser.

Les jumeaux discutèrent un moment avec Harry, lui parlant de leurs dernières inventions – dont ils avaient apportés quelques échantillons.

Finalement, ce fut Molly qui introduisit Remus et Tonks dans le salon. Le loup-garou semblait avoir vieilli depuis l'année précédente, son visage était marqué par la disparition de Sirius. Harry aurait aimé ne pas se sentir aussi mal sous le regard du meilleur ami de ses parents. Une fois tout le monde salué, Remus s'approcha de lui et Harry réfréna son angoisse, posant sur l'adulte des yeux verts troublés alors qu'il l'invitait à le suivre au calme en faisant quelques pas dans le jardin couvert de neige. Le silence dura ce qui lui semblait des heures, seuls leurs pas dans la neige produisant un bruit mou. Ils marchèrent longuement, jusqu'aux bois proches, passant sous les branches lourdes de neige, causant l'envolée de quelques moineaux dans le ciel bas et gris.

Curieusement, au bout d'un moment, le silence avait cessé d'être gênant pour devenir étrangement apaisant. Ils marchaient côte à côte, sans rien dire depuis la dizaine de minutes où ils s'étaient éclipsés. Harry avait cessé de jeter à Remus des regards lourds d'angoisse et l'adulte avait un visage des plus neutre mais pas inamical.

"Je mentirais si je disais que ta dernière lettre ne m'a pas surpris. Je ne t'ai pas répondu car je préférais t'en parler en face. Il me semble un peu indélicat de répondre à de tels aveux par courrier."

Harry ne répondit pas, écoutant attentivement Remus, sentant son cœur se remettre à battre la chamade devant l'angoissante discussion qu'il avait appréhendé.

"Je ne suis pas fâché, Harry, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être. Chacun est libre d'aimer ceux qu'il souhaite."

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête, un poids s'envolant de sa poitrine.

"Saches que je ne te jugerais jamais pour tes choix. Surtout ceux-ci."

Remus lui sourit avec bienveillance et Harry hocha la tête, incapable de trouver quoi répondre sous le coup de l'émotion. Il était heureux de ces propos, soulagé de ne pas être jugé pour ce choix. L'avis du dernier des Maraudeurs était important pour lui. Au fond, peut-être avait-il l'impression d'être tacitement aussi accepté par ses parents et Sirius, au travers des propos de Remus.

Le loup-garou avait glissé ses mains gantées dans ses poches, poursuivant leur petite promenade. De nouveau, le silence s'installa, moins longtemps cette fois.

"J'avais peur de ne pas être normal..."

Les yeux fatigués et cernés de Remus se posèrent sur lui et l'homme eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Je sais vraiment trop ce que ça fait d'être différent et d'en souffrir, Harry. Penses-tu vraiment que je puisses te juger sévèrement ?"

"Non, c'est vrai..." Fit doucement le jeune homme, touché.

"Ce qui m'a inquiété tout ce temps n'est pas vraiment ton homosexualité, mon garçon. Es-tu au courant d'une loi qui passerait bientôt au ministère ? Pour ficher les créatures magiques pensantes – comme ils disent ?"

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, il était au courant, mais pas grâce à Dumbledore. Il avait pensé depuis que le projet avait été abandonné. Comment Dumbledore, un sorcier influent, pourrait-il laisser faire une chose pareille ? Ficher les créatures magiques comme des animaux ? C'était tellement éloigné du Dumbledore qu'il connaissait.

"Je suis au courant." Dit-il sombrement, tirant sur une brindille, ce qui fit tomber un peu de neige.

Remus le regarda un instant, puis plaça ses bras dans son dos, déambulant à pas lents comme s'il se retrouvait dans une salle de classe, son front creusé de rides d'inquiétude.

"Dumbledore est venu me voir à la fin de l'été à ce sujet. Il veut que je coopère, que tout le monde coopère, afin de mieux gérer les Non-Humains au service de Voldemort. Il prétend que c'est la meilleure solution pour savoir qui est vraiment dans notre camp et qui ne l'est pas. Mais le fait est que d'être classifié comme un animal par le ministère est une idée qui en révolte beaucoup. De plus, il faut s'y présenter de notre plein gré, sans quoi lorsque la loi aura été votée, nous serions hors-la-loi... Cela concerne même les gens d'ascendance magique, comme Hagrid qui est un demi-géant... Et tous ceux qui ne sont pas ou plus humains, d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Harry garda le silence. Il savait tout ceci, Audric le lui avait expliqué. Les négociations pour la loi était longues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne passerait peut-être pas. Visiblement, si.

"La loi est votée demain soir. Je suis sûr qu'elle entrera en vigueur car même Dumbledore la soutient. C'est ce qui a occupé mes insomnies ces derniers mois."

Harry resta de nouveau silencieux pendant un moment, analysant ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non sans trop de risques. Il était toujours sous le Semper Fidelis, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler même s'il le voulait.

"Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui m'a parlé de tout ceci."

Cette fois, il avait l'attention de Remus. Il commença alors, d'une voix basse.

"Dumbledore devait penser que je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Cependant certains de mes nouveaux... amis... sont bien renseignés et l'un d'eux n'est pas humain. Il m'a tout expliqué. Le ministère cherche à prendre le contrôle de tout ce qui n'est pas strictement humain. Je trouve ça révoltant. Beaucoup vont le trouver également. Un certain nombre ne fera rien, d'autres trouveront cela très bien et le reste luttera farouchement contre. Le ministère sera déstabilisé et, devant les foyer de révolte, ne pourra qu'essayer de donner l'impression qu'ils contrôlent la situation en durcissant encore la mesure. Il n'y aura qu'un pas avant que les créatures magiques déclarées dissidentes finissent par être traquées pour être éliminées ou emprisonnées. De cette situation de crise va naître le sentiment d'insécurité malgré tous les efforts de Dumbledore pour contenir la situation. Les Mangemorts profiteront de la pagaille pour frapper un peu partout, à l'aveuglette, pour renforcer la cohue et la panique. Beaucoup de créatures magiques vont se retourner contre les sorciers et les Moldus vont être pris entre les Mangemorts et les dérives des créatures... Ce sera le meilleur moment pour éliminer tous les gêneurs pour Voldemort."

Lorsque Harry se tut, Remus le fixait avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'adulte semblait déstabilisé, les yeux plissés en une expression insondable, comme s'il doutait que c'était bien Harry qui venait de lui tenir ce discours. Après tout, on l'avait tenu désinformé si longtemps que Remus s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire. Le Survivant avait changé, il ne voulait plus attendre passivement les événements. Il souhaitait avoir sa place. Une place que seul un redoutable Mage Noir lui avait donné. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole à sa suite, Harry entendit sa voix trembler légèrement.

"Tu as raison, Harry, c'est ce qu'il risque de se produire..."

Harry sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber dans l'estomac, mais il s'était préparé à cette idée depuis tellement de semaines... Audric et Voldemort le poussaient également dans cette direction. Une direction qu'il voulait prendre, sans en être convaincu.

"Dans ce chaos, tu pourrais faire la différence."

"Je sais." Chuchota le Gryffondor.

Oui, il savait. Il savait quel était le rôle qu'on pensait qu'il aurait et celui qu'il devrait avoir. Il sentit le bras de Remus s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et il releva la tête de la neige qu'il grattait du bout du pied.

"Rentrons. C'est Noël, ce soir. Le monde attendra demain pour s'écrouler."

Ils prirent la chemin du Terrier, le bras de Remus passé sur les épaules d'Harry, comme un soutient dérisoire contre la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater.

* * *

Drago bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, se sentant un peu empêtré. Il grogna un peu mais les bras le serrèrent juste un peu plus, le forçant à ouvrir un œil paresseux. Sa joue appuyée sur le torse d'Audric qui ne se soulevait pas régulièrement comme celui d'un humain, il sentait la texture soyeuse de cette peau surnaturellement pâle.

"Joyeux Noël." Chuchota son amant près de son oreille et Drago cacha un sourire béat indigne d'un Malefoy contre le torse d'Audric.

"Joyeux Noël." Fit-il à son tour.

La froide peau avait un peu absorbé sa chaleur pendant la nuit et il tira les draps pour mieux les couvrir tous les deux, bien que son compagnon n'en ai pas besoin. L'odeur suave de cette peau lui rappelait les tendres caresses de la veille, échangées dans le secret de la chambre de Drago, une fois les mondanités de Noël passées. L'interminable repas traditionnel s'était achevé tard mais Audric l'avait attendu en secret tout ce temps. Il s'était cependant endormi en pleins préliminaires, comme une souche, trop fatigué pour rester éveillé plus longtemps. Drago se sentait soulagé que le petit jour froid qui filtrait par la fenêtre n'ai pas fait disparaître son Vampire. Il voulait profiter de la moindre seconde avec lui. Ils savaient tous les deux que le temps fuyait pour eux. Qu'ils seraient bientôt deux fugitifs.

Déposant un, puis deux, puis une multitudes de baisers sur le torse d'Audric, il vit ce dernier s'étirer paresseusement, comme un chat, l'air un peu embrumé d'un plaisir naissant. Drago songea combien il était ridicule de se mentir plus longtemps : il était amoureux fou et n'aimait définitivement que cet homme. Un homme qui avait fait des galipettes avec sa Némésis. L'idée de chasser définitivement tout souvenir de Potter de la peau froide de son vampire le conduisit à embrasser le torse longiligne. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus adroit – après tout, il n'avait couché avec quelqu'un qu'une seule fois – mais il avait envie de bien faire. De tout recommencer à zéro.

Les lèvres douces de Drago glissaient lentement sur le ventre élastique, juste au dessus du sexe encore au repos. Il n'était pas très assuré, voir même un peu nerveux. Cependant, il était amoureux. C'était bien là la seule chose importante. L'odeur de la peau de son amant était toujours aussi curieuse, mêlant un parfum de terre retournée et de parfum de marque. Drago sentait monter en lui l'envie, le désir adolescent qu'il réfrénait depuis des mois alors qu'il glissait timidement sa bouche vers le membre masculin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime entre tous les autres ? Mais la tendresse ne se commande pas. Ce n'est pas un formulaire que l'on remplit en choisissant la bonne personne, celle qui ne froissera personne. Il lui semblait vraiment dingue de se laisser aller à la luxure dans le manoir familial, au nez et à la barbe de son père qui lui prévoyait son mariage avec Pansy sans imaginer seulement qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus personne à marier.

Tout quitter était une décision si pénible... Mais lorsque son regard gris tomba sur son amant cambré contre ses lèvres, les cheveux presque blancs lui faisant comme une auréole, il su que c'était la seule chose à faire. Partir, ensemble. Même si c'était mièvre. Même s'il abandonnait tout. Il voulait devenir un Vampire et vivre auprès du seul qu'il ait aimé.

Le membre dur glissait entre ses lèvres et Drago se surpris à aimer cette sensation, cet émoi provoqué par sa langue glissant le long de cette colonne de chair, avec la maladresse de l'inexpérience. Les gémissements étouffés d'Audric donnaient à l'instant un érotisme qui troublait le jeune Serpentard. La neige s'accumulait dehors, les gros flocons se déposant mollement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Doucement, Audric le releva de sa tâche, l'embrassant sur le front. Le désir se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'il sentait le poids de ce jeune corps pâle contre son propre corps délié. Ils étaient tous deux absorbés par la même envie. Peu importait le lendemain, ils se voulaient avec la même force.

Le lent mouvement de va-et-vient finit par faire éclore le plaisir au milieu de la douleur. Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller en se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer un cri sourd alors qu'Audric butait au fond de lui. Ils étaient un seul, à cet instant. Il n'existait plus aucune barrière, leurs deux corps se fondant en un seul, secoué du même rythme. Les doigts d'Audric serraient l'une de ses épaules et leurs râles se mélangeaient. Comment auraient-ils pu ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était ? Leurs yeux exprimaient le même sentiment refoulé depuis des années. Ils joignirent l'une de leurs mains, entremêlant leurs doigts. Des mots d'amour décousu leur échappaient alors que le rythme s'accélérait pour les mener vers une jouissance commune. Ce fut Drago qui céda le premier, poussant un petit cri aigüe alors que sa semence coulait le long de son sexe et il serra fortement Audric dans ses bras, comme pour garder à jamais l'empreinte de son corps. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans le plaisir après un dernier soubresaut. Blottis l'un contre l'autre au milieu du désordre du lit, dans leur monde, ils se sourirent comme une promesse d'éternité.

Les deux amants n'avaient pas entendu les coups légers frappés à la porte et lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit sur la haute silhouette de Lucius Malefoy, ils furent pris dans la plus coupable des situations. Lorsque les yeux bleus et froid s'écarquillèrent de colère, ils surent que leurs plans devraient être avancés. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et leurs mains se joignirent et se serrèrent fort. Pour toujours, disaient leurs regards. A jamais ensemble dans la tempête. Ils ne plieraient plus jamais.

* * *

Le Seigneur Noir fixait chacun avec un air dur en ce lendemain de Noël, ses plus proches lieutenants ainsi que le gros de ses Mangemorts à présent réunis dans le crépuscule glacial, entre les arbres maculés de neige de la banlieue de Londres.

"A présent, tout est prêt, mes amis. Nous allons saigner le monde et il ploiera devant nous."

Une rumeur de satisfaction gronda un instant au milieu des silhouettes encagoulées. Voldemort reprit, d'une voix où perçait la suffisance et la malveillance :

"Nous les tenons tous en laisse. Dumbledore mourra bientôt. Ensuite, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que Poudlard ne cède lorsque nous aurons abattu ce dernier foyer de résistance. Ils allumeront des brasiers de révolte, mais nous les éteindrons. Ils se rendront ou périront. La peur, mes amis, à toujours été notre insigne, elle nous suit dans notre sillage. Nous allons leur rappeler pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous craignent."

Entre les arbres, presque sans bruit, s'étaient avancé une trentaine de créatures en rangs réguliers. Leurs sabots dérangeaient à peine la neige et ils portaient chacun une lance dans la main. Fiers et terribles, tels étaient les centaures, menés par deux des leurs. Un bai et un gris, aux yeux d'un vert jumeau. Alithe et Breval s'inclinèrent devant le Lord Noir.

"Ce soir, mes amis, nous allons leur réapprendre la terreur. Ce soir, nous tuerons encore, nous verseront le sang impur des moldus et la neige sera rouge."

Les deux centaures frappèrent le sol givré de leurs deux lances dans un même mouvement alors que leurs pairs s'alignaient parfaitement. Les centaures ne parlèrent pas, seul leur souffle dessinait une buée dense devant leurs bouches. Ils portaient chacun une cape rouge. Et, alors que le Lord tendait la main vers la vallée et la banlieue paisible, ils partirent au trot d'abord, puis au galop, leurs sabots faisant voler la poudreuse, produisant comme un roulement de tonnerre annonciateur de la tempête à venir.

Ils sortirent des bois sans ralentir. Les rues animées en ce lendemain de Noël virent arriver les fantastiques créatures. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant le déchaînement de violence. La neige se gorgea bientôt du sang innocent. Le massacre aussi soudain qu'imprévisible toucha hommes, femmes et enfants comme une créature aveugle qui ne reconnaît que le sang.

Au milieu du ciel noir aux nuages bas, un craquement terrible se fit entendre, comme si le ciel se rompait. Bientôt, la Marque des Ténèbres surplombait la scène. Marque de l'infamie, elle signait le début de la guerre. Le début de rivières de sang charriant la folie du monde.


End file.
